Tribute to Indonesian Songs - One Shot Collection
by n4oK0
Summary: This is One Shot Collection of my favorite pairing, Wonkyu as main or supporting pairing that I'm posting here from my own WP and because I love some of the Indonesian Songs, my works will be inspired by it. Hope you guys enjoy and here is entry 13. UPDATE.
1. Single Happy

**Title :****Single Happy**

**Pairing :**Wonkyu, Yunjae, Teukchul

**Disclaimer :**All casts are belong to their self and God, Oppie Andaresta and her label company

**Inspired :** Single Happy by Oppie Andaresta

**Warning :**Un-betaed, Genderswitch, Attempt humor, Sedikit OOC

**Summary**** :** I'm single and very happy.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Kyuhyun P.O.V**

Aku memandang kartu undangan pernikahan di atas meja di depanku sekarang dengan bosan. Undangan pernikahan salah satu sahabatku bukanlah hal yang membuatku memutar mataku kesal, melainkan tawa jahil dan menyebalkan dari dua orang sahabatku sejak SMU, Kim Heechul dan Kim, ah bukan, Jung Jaejoong.

"Kau lihat itu Kyu, Heechul saja akan menikah dalam waktu sebulan ke depan. Dia akan mengakhiri masa lajangnya. _Finally, Thanks God_. Kau kapan Kyu? Sudah sepantasnya kau menikah seperti Heechul. Walau sampai sekarang pun aku tak mengerti mengapa pria setampan, sebaik dan sesabar Park Jungsoo mau denganmu ya Chulie? Apa kau memakai guna-guna?" tanya Jaejoong bercanda kepada Heechul. Dahi Heechul langsung berkerut dan timbul tanda-tanda persegi menampakkan kekesalannya akibat pertanyaan dari Jaejoong, tapi sedetik kemudian Heechul menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya kepada Jaejoong.

Aku yang menyadari arti senyum manis Heechul itu sedikit memundurkan tubuhku sampai menyentuh sandaran kursi. Senyum manis yang dibaliknya tersembunyi iblis yang siap menghanguskan Jaejoong jika wanita cantik itu tidak segera meminta maaf kepada Heechul atas pertanyaannya tadi. Jaejoong pun juga menyadari arti senyum Heechul itu. Dia lalu mengangkat tangannya dan menaikkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah membentuk huruf v lalu memberikan senyum termanis dan terimutnya kepada Heechul.

"_Peace_ Chulie."

"Huh! Kalau aku tak ingat aku akan menikah sebulan lagi, sudah aku telan bulat-bulat kau Kim Jaejoong."

"Jung Jaejoong, Chulie! Jung Jaejoong!" protes Jaejoong tidak terima marga keluarganya diganti oleh Heechul. Ya, Jaejoong sekarang jadi seperti suaminya, Jung Yunho, yang super posesif itu. Bahkan sampai nama saja Yunho selalu protes dan akan marah jika ada yang salah menyebut nama istrinya tadi. Padahal mereka baru menikah tiga bulan yang lalu, tentu saja kami selaku sahabatnya masih belum terbiasa memanggil Jaejoong dengan marga Jung menemani namanya.

"_Yeah whatever_." Kelit Heechul tidak perduli. Menerima perlakukan seperti itu dari Heechul, Jaejoong hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut dan mengembungkan pipinya. Dia juga menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya serta menoleh ke arah lain selain kepada Heechul. Jaejoong merajuk karena Heechul tidak menghiraukan sama sekali keluhan Jaejoong. Aku yang melihat tingkat Jaejoong yang seperti anak kecil itu hanya terkekeh. Inikah sikap orang yang sudah menikah? Pantas saja aku pikir-pikir dulu sebelum mengikat janji dengan seseorang.

"Kyunnie, baby Kyu, dengar ya. Walau aku enggan mengakui ucapan Jae tadi, tapi perkataan kucing pencinta gajah satu ini ada benarnya juga." Sahut Heechul santai dan sekali lagi tidak memperdulikan teriakan Jaejoong.

"Hei!" protes Jaejoong lagi yang hanya ditanggapi dengan telapak tangan Heechul yang mengarah ke wajah Jaejoong yang sekarang sedang menatapnya kesal.

"Kau itu sudah hampir kepala tiga. Sampai kapan kau akan terus sendiri? Carilah pasangan untukmu berbagi hidup." Lanjut Heechul sok bijak menasehatiku. Yang benar saja. Memangnya kenapa kalau umurku akan mencapai kepala tiga. Banyak wanita lain yang menikah justru saat mereka sudah mencapai usia 40 tahunan. Berarti aku termasuk masih muda bukan. Lagipula bukan mauku sendiri untuk tidak menikah seperti mereka. Aku hanya kurang beruntung dalam masalah jodoh ini dan dengan mereka yang terus saja menggangguku dengan wejangan mereka yang hampir sama seperti ucapan orang tuaku, sungguh membuatku pusing.

"Oh tidak, jangan katakan kita akan membahas masalah ini lagi. Aku senang dengan keadaanku Chulie, Jae. Aku bukannya tidak mau untuk menikah, hanya saja aku belum seberuntung kalian dalam masalah yang satu ini."

"Ini bukan juga masalah beruntung atau tidak beruntung Kyu, kau itu seharusnya.."

"Chulie? Kau disini?" tanya seseorang sambil membelai rambut Heechul lembut. Heechul sepertinya tak perlu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang membelai dan memanggil namanya tadi.

"Teukie!" teriak Heechul senang dan langsung memalingkan pandangan dariku dan Jaejoong yang masih saja cemberut. Aku tersenyum melihat betapa senangnya Heechul bertemu dengan Teukie atau Leeteuk atau Park Jungsoo. Aku bermaksud menyapa Leeteuk ketika aku melihat seseorang di belakang Jaejoong dan memberikannya kecupan mesra di pipi putih Jaejoong, membuat wanita cantik pintar memasak itu langsung menoleh. Wajahnya sama berbinar senang seperti Heechul ketika mendapati sang suami sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum menawan dari bibir berbentuk hati itu. Jaejoong yang menyadari bahwa suaminya telah mencium pipinya membalas dengan langsung mendekap erat Yunho dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho. _Here we go again_. Jaejoong mulai manja jika Yunho ada disini.

Aku menolehkan wajahku dari pemandangan mesra pasangan pengantin baru itu. Bukan karena iri atau apa, tapi pemandangan itu terlalu manis untuk mata iblisku. Aku yakin Yunho pasti dengan senang hati memeluk balik Jaejoong bahkan berbuat lebih dan aku tidak butuh mata perawanku melihat yang tidak-tidak. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Heechul dan Leeteuk, tunangan Heechul.

Melihat Leeteuk, mau tak mau aku mengingat perkataan Jaejoong di awal tadi. Mengapa Leeteuk yang memiliki aura seperti malaikat itu bisa mencintai wanita di depanku sekarang yang terkenal galak dan sedikit kejam, bahkan Heechul dijuluki wanita iblis dan terkadang Cinderella sangar. Aku katakan Heechul kejam karena Heechul tak segan-segan menolak pria yang mendekatinya dengan kata-kata yang bisa aku bilang harus di sensor karena tidak cocok di dengar oleh mereka yang masih di bawah umur. Super sadis. Bahkan aku tidak sesadis dia. Namun meskipun begitu, masih saja banyak sekali pria yang mengincarnya. Mungkin mereka mengira Heechul adalah tantangan dan jika mampu mendapatkan Cinderella sangar itu maka ego mereka sebagai lelaki akan terangkat. _Yeah right. Men_.

Kembali ke pasangan Leeteuk dan Heechul didepanku sekarang. Maksud hati ingin menghindari pemandangan mesra Jaejoong dan Yunho tadi, maka aku menatap mereka berdua. Namun seharusnya aku tahu, jika sedang dua orang sedang dilanda jatuh cinta, dunia serasa milik berdua. Semua orang hanya kontrak. Dan itu yang terjadi padaku. Leeteuk dan Heechul ternyata lebih parah. Mengapa aku bilang seperti itu, silahkan saja membayangkan ketika Heechul sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Leeteuk, pria itu langsung meraih tubuh tunangannya tersebut dan memeluknya di depan mataku dan pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Heechul sendiri membalas pelukan Leeteuk dan tanpa memperdulikan bahwa sekarang kami semua sedang di tempat umum, wanita gila itu mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan di pipi, hidung, dan terakhir bibir Leeteuk, membuat sang pria bersemu merah namun tersenyum senang. Perbuatan Heechul tersebut tentu saja membuat semua pengunjung café menatap ke arah kami berlima. _Oh for God sake, get a room_. Rasanya melihat betapa memalukannya kedua sahabatku ini dengan pasangan masing-masing, lebih baik aku memang sendiri dulu.

Aku mengerti Jaejoong dan Heechul khawatir mengenai hidupku karena sampai sekarang belum satu pun pria yang dekat denganku. Aku tahu umurku tidak muda lagi, tetapi aku memang belum menemukan belahan jiwaku. Walau begitu, aku merasa hidupku baik-baik saja. Aku punya pekerjaan yang aku senangi, aku mempunyai teman-teman yang seru, aku punya sahabat yang terus mendukungku meski mereka itu cerewet sekali, aku masih bisa mengejar setiap mimpi yang belum aku raih dan aku bebas untuk melakukan apapun karena tidak ada yang memintaku ini dan itu. Aku menikmati hidupku. Aku bahagia. Dan untuk pendamping hidup, aku rasa dia akan datang jika saatnya tiba. Jodoh tidak akan kemana bukan. Semua pasti akan indah pada waktunya. Aku percaya itu.

**Hari Pernikahan Heechul**

Aku dan Jaejoong sepakat. Heechul ternyata mudah terharu. Lihat saja dia sekarang, menangis setiap ada orang yang menyampaikan rasa senang dan gembira karena pernikahannya. Kami berdua tertawa geli karena tidak menyangka sama sekali Heechul akan bersikap sesentimentil ini. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tanda aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan situasi Heechul sekarang. Mungkin karena aku belum merasakan kebahagiaan Heechul yang telah resmi menjadi Nyonya Park. Ya, aku belum mengerti. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, aku sangat bahagia jika dia juga bahagia.

Aku melihat lagi ke arah Heechul dan ketika aku merasa Heechul benar-benar diluar kebiasaannya, otak jahilku bekerja. Aku mengambil ponselku dari tas kecilku dan merekam semua tingkah Heechul. Aku memberitahu rencanaku pada Jaejoong dan dia tertawa geli menyetujui rencanaku tadi. Ini bisa jadi bahan untuk mengerjai Heechul.

"Permisi." Sahut suara seseorang di belakangku. Selain suara itu aku juga merasakan tepukan pelan di bahuku. Aku menoleh ke belakang ingin tahu siapa orang yang berani mengganggu momenku merekam Heechul sebagai bahan untuk mengerjainya. Aku bermaksud untuk langsung memberikan kata-kata mutiara simpananku kepada orang tersebut akan tetapi lidahku mendadak menjadi kelu. Aku terpaku begitu saja ketika aku melihat wajah orang itu yang ternyata seorang pria. Alis hitamnya yang tebal, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir jokernya yang penuh, rahangnya yang tegas, tapi semua itu mungkin tidak akan sempurna tanpa sesuatu yang sudah membuatku terpaku seperti ini. Pria ini memiliki senyum yang mempesona dengan dua lesung pipi yang dalam. Satu kata untuknya. Tampan. Hanya melihatnya saja, jantungku sudah berdebar tak karuan.

"Permisi nona, apa anda nona Cho Kyuhyun? Penyanyi pendatang baru itu?" tanyanya sopan. Aku masih terdiam tak bersuara karena masih terpukau dengan dirinya. Beruntung atau mungkin tidak, ada Jaejoong disampingku yang menyadari aku hanya diam memperhatikan wajah tampan pria di depanku ini. Dengan sigap Jaejoong mengambil alih percakapan kami. Percakapan? Percakapan apa? Aku bahkan seperti orang bodoh dengan hanya terpaku dan mengagumi wajahnya. Cupid sialan. Lihat-lihat kalau mau menembak hatiku. Berikan aku persiapan supaya tidak tampak bodoh di depannya.

"Ya, dia Cho Kyuhyun. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunanku akan dewa cinta dengan rupa bayi malaikat itu. Pria tampan dengan tubuh yang mampu mengalahkan dewa Apollo itu tersenyum lebih lebar. Jangan tampan! Jangan membuatku semakin lemas dengan senyummu itu.

"Ah! Syukurlah, aku tidak salah lihat. Begini, maukah anda berfoto bersama adikku? Dia penggemar berat anda Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucapnya masih dengan sopan santun. Awalnya aku tidak mendengar katanya tadi, tapi sedetik kemudian, aku langsung menyadari kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan untukku.

Dengan senyum termanis yang pernah aku berikan kepada orang lain, bahkan Jaejoong pun sampai membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu ketika melihat aku tersenyum semanis itu, aku langsung menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi ingin aku tanyakan.

"Namamu?" tanyaku singkat. Pria itu menatapku bingung karena tiba-tiba saja aku menanyakan namanya.

"Eh?"

"Namamu. Aku akan berfoto dengan adikmu jika kau berikan namamu." Ucapku santai. Aku sudah bisa mengusai hatiku. Aku bahkan sudah memikirkan banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan untuk bisa mendekati pria tinggi ini.

"Oh ya. Maaf aku sampai lupa mengenalkan diriku. Salam kenal Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Namaku Choi Siwon." Katanya sambil membungkuk sedikit lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Aku menyambut senang tangan itu. Aku benar-benar ingin berteriak kegirangan ketika bisa menggenggam tangannya. Oh, aku benar-benar kualat dengan semua orang yang aku katakan bodoh karena jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku terkena karma dengan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu Siwon-ssi." Balasku dan semakin menggenggam erat tangannya. Choi Siwon. Namanya saja terdengar bagus ditelingaku. Bahkan namanya pas denganku, aku hanya perlu menambahkan huruf i ketika aku nanti resmi menjadi Nyonya Choi.

Oh jangan kaget. Cho Kyuhyun masih menyukai kehidupan _single happy_-nya. Tapi seperti yang aku katakan beberapa waktu itu, semua akan indah pada waktunya. Aku tahu aku akan melepas _single happy_-ku dan menikmati waktu indah tersebut bersama pria tampan bernama Choi Siwon ini. Percaya diri? Tentu seorang Cho Kyuhyun percaya diri dan Cho Kyuhyun juga akan memastikan percaya dirinya akan membuat semua keinginannya untuk memiliki seorang Choi Siwon terjadi. Kalian mendukungku bukan?!

**End **

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes :** Gaje and gaje.. XD Muup ya amazing readers, kalo lagi error yang ffnya juga rada aneh.. Wkwkwkwk..

Entry pertama di Tribute to Indonesian Songs.. Langsung pengen buat ff ini setelah dengan Oppie Andaresta eonnie nyanyi 'Single Happy'. Gomenasai kalo endingnya ga banget, tapi tadi aslinya mau aku cut tanpa adanya wonkyu.. #dirajam sama amazing readers..

Ga banyak omong lagi, silahkan dibaca. Moga2 suka.. and mianhe kalo typo disana-sini T^T.. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak..

Sankyu and peace all

Ciao bella & 3

^^n4oK0^^


	2. Andai Dia Tahu - Sequel Single Happy

**Title : ****Andai Dia Tahu – Sequel Single Happy**

**Pairing**** / Chara**** : **Wonkyu, Sungmin

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God, Kahitna and their label company

**Inspired :** Andai Dia Tahu by Kahitna

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Genderswitch, Attempt humor, Sedikit OOC

**Summary**** :** Tuhan yakinkan dia tuk jatuh cinta hanya untukku, andai dia tahu

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Kyuhyun P.O.V**

Hhh.. Sudah kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafas. Aku rasa tabung kebahagiaanku akan habis jika aku terus menerus menghela nafas seperti ini. Tapi jangan salahkan aku, salahkan pria tampan tetapi lamban di depanku sekarang. Jika aku bisa aku ingin sekali mengambil otaknya dan mengganti dengan otak yang tidak selamban otaknya sekarang.

Oh Tuhan, apa ini hukuman yang kau berikan kepadaku karena terlalu percaya diri. Jika benar, aku berjanji akan mengurangi kepercayaan diriku walau agak susah, tapi tolong hambamu ini. Buatlah agar Choi Siwon menyadari setiap tindakanku untuk menarik hatinya. Buatlah dia menyadari bahwa aku sudah jatuh hati kepadanya sejak pertama kali kami bertemu.

Aku setengah putus asa. Kami, aku dan Siwon, sudah mulai saling mengenal sejak aku mau berfoto dengan adiknya, Choi Sungmin, yang memang pengemar beratku. Sejak berfoto itu, aku mulai mencari tahu semua hal tentang dirinya dan sering mengunjungi Siwon baik di rumah maupun di kantornya dengan berbagai macam alasan. Mulai dari tidak sengaja mampir di daerah sekitar rumah Siwon sampai dengan nekadnya mengajak Siwon makan siang di restoran dekat kantornya. Aku bahkan meminta bantuan dari Sungmin dengan iming-iming tiket konser, bertemu _boyband_ idolanya, dan banyak lagi. Walau pun pada dasarnya Sungmin bersedia membantuku dengan seluruh kemampuannya karena dia memang ingin aku menjadi kakak iparnya. Kata Sungmin, dia pasti sangat bahagia memiliki kakak ipar yang cantik dan terkenal seperti aku. _Well_, aku tidak akan beragumen untuk itu. Aku memang cantik, _so sue me_.

Kembali ke permasalahan cintaku. Aku sudah melakukan banyak hal hanya saja, calon suamiku itu terlalu polos a.k.a. terlalu lamban untuk menyadari setiap aksi yang aku lakukan untuk berdekatan dengannya. Maka dari itu aku menjadi setengah putus asa karena setelah mengenalnya kurang lebih dua bulan, Siwon masih saja menganggapku tak lebih dari seorang penyanyi yang sangat disukai adiknya itu. Ya, dia bahkan belum menganggapku sebagai salah satu orang terdekat atau paling tidak temannya. Sikapnya yang kelewat sopan dan sedikit menjauh jika aku dekati membuatku beranggapan demikian.

Aku sungguh pusing memikirkan cara apa agar si tampan berlesung pipi itu mengerti perasaanku. Hhh.. Andai Siwon tahu betapa aku mencintainya. _God, please make him understand my feelings._

**End Kyuhyun P.O.V**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Siwon P.O.V**

_God, please don't make her realize my crazy heartbeat._ Mengapa Kyuhyun-ssi selalu saja mencoba mendekatkan tubuhnya kepadaku? Padahal aku sudah mencoba menutupi rasa sukaku sejak pertama kali dia tersenyum manis dan menyetujui permintaan adikku dan berfoto bersamanya. Kyuhyun-ssi itu sangat cantik, manis, menggemaskan, walau sedikit frontal dalam berkomentar. Tapi itulah daya tariknya. Aku belum pernah bertemu wanita sepercaya diri seperti Kyuhyun-ssi.

Aku terpesona dengan kepribadiannya yang kuat dan tegas meski aku sering menemukan dirinya kembali menjadi wanita yang sedikit manja dan manis kala dia sedang bersendau gurau dengan adikku. Bicara soal adikku, Choi Sungmin, akhir-akhir ini dia selalu saja mengatakan bahwa aku bodoh, aku lamban, aku terlalu polos dan banyak lagi. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia selalu mengatakan hal itu. Padahal biasanya aku adalah kakak kesayangannya yang selalu dia puja-puja.

Hhh.. Mungkin aku bisa berasumsi dia marah kepadaku karena sikapku yang selalu menjauhi idolanya kala dia mendekatiku. Bukan maksudku seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak sanggup harus berhadap-hadapan dengan wanita mempesona itu. Jantung ini berdetak tiga, ah bukan, lima kali lebih cepat, keringat dinginku mengalir terus, aku tak mampu bersuara karena terlalu gugup. Jika aku nekad berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun-ssi, bisa-bisa aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri atau lebih buruk, Kyuhyun-ssi menganggapku aneh dan bahkan membenciku. Tidak! Aku tidak mau itu terjadi!

Maka dari itu, daripada ketakutanku itu terjadi, lebih baik aku bersikap sama seperti pertama kali kami bertemu meski sakit dan sedih karena aku harus menjauh dari Kyuhyun-ssi. Oh Tuhan, andai Kyuhyun-ssi tahu betapa aku menyukainya, ah bukan, aku sudah mencintainya. Semenjak pertemuan kami waktu itu, hati ini sudah menjadi miliknya.

**End Siwon P.O.V**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Sungmin P.O.V**

Mereka berdua bodoh. Titik. Tidak ada koma atau tanda baca lainnya. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak langsung mengungkapkan rasa cintanya saja secara terang-terangan? Padahal rasa percaya dirinya sangat tinggi melebihi gunung yang paling tinggi. Lalu, kakakku yang baik hati tapi terlalu lamban itu. Mengapa otaknya tidak bekerja sebagaimana orang normal lainnya untuk masalah seperti ini. Padahal kakakku itu cerdas dan cepat tanggap untuk urusan bisnis.

Aku yang melihat mereka berdua tarik ulur, yang satu mengejar tapi tidak jelas tujuan, yang satu menjauhi padahal ingin dekat, menjadi gemas sendiri. Argh! Pusing. Jika mereka begini terus, sepertinya mau tidak mau aku harus turun tangan. Saatnya Choi Sungmin beraksi.

**End Sungmin P.O.V **

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Café WK**

Kyuhyun terlihat menghela nafas dan wajahnya murung. Wanita cantik nan manis itu menatap keluar café dari jendela besar tempatnya duduk sekarang. Hari ini resmi menjadi tiga bulan sejak dia bertemu dengan Siwon. Sampai sekarang kondisinya masih tetap sama. Siwon selalu menjauh ketika Kyuhyun mencoba mendekatinya. Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar putus asa. Kyuhyun bahkan sempat berpikir apa sebaiknya dia melepas Siwon saja dan mencari orang lain sambil melanjutkan kehidupannya sebagai single happy. Namun semenit pikiran itu muncul, Kyuhyun langsung membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu. Kyuhyun memang putus asa karena dia tidak tahu dengan cara apalagi agar Siwon tahu perasaanya tapi Kyuhyun bukan orang yang menyerah pada cintanya jika cinta itu hadir di hidupnya.

"Kenapa Siwon itu bodoh sekali sih?" keluh Kyuhyun sengit. Kyuhyun lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela, menatap jalanan diluar dengan pandangan menerawang dan sedikit murung.

"Siwon oppa bukan bodoh eonnie, um, sedikit sih. Tapi oppaku itu seperti dia sekarang hanya karena dia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita mana pun eoonie. Pikiran Siwon oppa hanya tentang pekerjaannya saja. Jadi _sense of romantic_nya menguap begitu saja." Jelas Sungmin yang hari ini memang janjian bertemu dengan Kyuhyun untuk membahas langkah selanjutnya mendekati Siwon.

"Sungminnie.. Bantu aku. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku perbuat untuk menaklukan hati oppamu itu." Pinta Kyuhyun sambil memasang tampang paling memelasnya kepada Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri hanya memutar matanya malas. Dia tidak percaya dirinya mengidolakan wanita didepannya sekarang. Sungmin tidak berkata apa-apa. Sungmin justru memotong strawberry chesse cakenya menjadi potongan kecil-kecil lalu menyuapkan satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung memakan suapan Sungmin dan setelah itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku sudah mencoba mendekatinya dengan bersikap manis. Aku selalu menyapanya, membantunya dengan hal-hal kecil, membuat kue untuknya padahal aku tak bisa memasak terlebih lagi membuat kue."

"Lalu kue itu darimana eonnie?" tanya Sungmin setelah menelan potongan kue yang selanjutnya. Sungmin sekarang beralih ke chocolate cake milik Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja beli." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya memotong kue menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Dia menatap sejenak Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepala, merasa Kyuhyun benar-benar wanita yang unik. Sungmin tidak habis pikir mengapa Kyuhyun bisa berbangga hati mengakui kue buatan orang sebagai buatannya.

"Aku bahkan bertingkah genit dengan menekankan tubuhku kepada tubuhnya. Tapi oppamu dengan polosnya berkata 'Kyuhyun-ssi, apa kau gatal? Kenapa kau menggesekan tubuhmu ke tubuhku? Sebentar ya aku ambilkan obat gatal.' _Can't you believe that guy_. _It's so frustrating_." Keluh Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin masih tidak menanggapi keluhan Kyuhyun, gadis berumur sepuluh tahun lebih muda dari Kyuhyun itu masih sibuk dengan kue-kue di meja mereka. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak terlalu perduli dengan sikap Sungmin. Dia hanya perlu seseorang mendengarkan keluhannya agar dia tidak terlihat seperti orang gila.

"Bahkan payudaraku ini tidak mampu membuat oppamu mengerti bahwa aku menyukainya."

"Memang eonnie punya payudara?" tanya Sungmin polos masih saja menyantap kue chocolate milik Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun saat mendengar perkataan Sungmin tentu saja langsung mendelikkan matanya kepada Sungmin.

"Jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan tiket VVIP dan kartu _pass back_ _stage_ di konserku Choi Sungmin." Ancam Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin langsung bepindh tempat duduk dari hadapan Kyuhyun menjadi duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Oh ratuku. Eonnieku yang paling cantik, paling manis, baik hati dan tidak sombong. Ampuni hambamu ini." Pinta Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang puas dengan Sungmin yang memohon sedikit berlebihan, langsung tersenyum dan mengacak sedikit rambut Sungmin.

"_That's more like it_." Ucap Kyuhyun senang. Dia lalu terdiam sesaat sebelum menatap Sungmin serius.

"Lalu bagaimana ini Sungminnie?! Aku gemas sekali dengan oppamu itu."

"Kenapa harus oppa sih eonnie? Cari saja pria lain. Mungkin oppa memang tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu." Saran Sungmin jahil. Dia hanya bercanda karena mana mungkin Siwon yang sudah bertekuk lutut dengan pesona Kyuhyun bisa tidak tertarik dengan penyanyi cantik itu. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun sepertinya sedang serius sehingga ucapan Sungmin tadi terdengar menyakitkan baginya.

"Apa mungkin itu benar Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Sungmin yang mendengar ada sedih dari Kyuhyun langsung merasa bersalah. Dengan pelan, Sungmin mengambil tangan Kyuhyun lalu menggenggamnya.

"Tentu saja tidak eonnie. Aku hanya bercanda. Oppaku itu suka sekali denganmu hanya saja dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap kepada eonnie, terlebih lagi wanita cantik dan berpendirian kuat seperti eonnie." jelas Sungmin.

"Kenapa oppamu tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita lain? Oppamu itu tampan dan mendekati sempurna. Pasti banyak wanita yang mengejarnya bukan?! Jangan katakan kalau Siwon itu punya menyukai sesama jenis?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit was-was.

"Enak saja! Siwon oppa masih menyukai perempuan eonnie. Sudah aku bilang tadi, oppa hanya tidak tahu bagaimana bersikap terhadap wanita. Wanita yang berhubungan dengannya paling hanya aku, ibu kami, dan pembantu di rumah. Seumur hidupnya oppa hanya memiliki teman pria. Salahkan appa kami yang menyekolahkan oppa di sekolah khusus laki-laki dari TK sampai SMA." Bela Sungmin lantang.

"Saat kuliah?"

"Hanya terfokus sama kuliah dan kegiatan senat. Tanpa adanya interaksi serius dengan lawan jenis." Kyuhyun sekarang terperangah dengan ucapan Sungmin tadi. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin seolah Sungmin berkata bohong kepadanya. Namun raut wajah Sungmin datar-datar saja dan tidak sedikit pun menunjukkan adanya kebohongan atau sekedar mengerjai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu meletakkan kepalanya di meja sambil bergumam.

"Siwon itu makhluk langka Minnie."

"_Tell me about it_." Sahut Sungmin menyetujui perkataan Kyuhyun. Lalu keduanya terdiam, terlarut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Well, mungkin hanya untuk Kyuhyun sedangkan Sungmin masih sibuk menghabiskan kue Kyuhyun bahkan gadis imut memesan lagi kue keju dan tiramisu.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana Sungminnie? Bagaimana supaya oppamu itu tahu aku ingin bersamanya?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Dari nada suaranya Kyuhyun sungguh lelah dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Pikirannya kalut karena di satu sisi dia ingin menyerah tapi di satu sisi, cintanya untuk Siwon terlalu dalam karena ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan hangat dan nyaman seperti ini kepada seorang pria. Sungmin yang baru mau menyuap satu potong kue lagi berhenti sejenak. Dia menatap prihatin terhadap Kyuhyun yang kelihatannya sedih sekali karena kebodohan Siwon. Sungmin menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mengutarakan apa yang sudah dia susun untuk membantu penyanyi idolanya itu sekaligus orang yang dia sayangi setelah Siwon dan orang tuanya sendiri.

"Begini saja eonnie. Sebaiknya kau harus.."

**Dua Minggu Kemudian – Setelah Konser**

Gedung pertunjukkan itu dipadati oleh banyak orang karena adanya sebuah konser yang digelar disana. Konser pertama dari seorang penyanyi solo wanita yang sedang naik daun baru saja selesai dilaksanakan. Meski pun begitu masih banyak penggemar yang berkumpul di depan gedung konser menanti keluarnya Cho Kyuhyun, sang penyanyi pendatang baru yang sedang bersinar yang baru selesai menggelar konsernya. Sesudah menghadiri konser Kyuhyun yang sukses, para penggemar tersebut masih bersabar menunggu keluarnya sang idola. Mereka berharap mungkin bisa bertemu dengan sang idola jika dia keluar gedung pertunjukan ini nantinya.

Sementara itu di ruang ganti, Kyuhyun yang baru selesai mengganti baju panggungnya dengan pakaian biasa dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang, mendapati Sungmin dan Siwon masuk ke ruang gantinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar begitu melihat kedua kakak beradik Choi tersebut. Dia langsung memeluk Sungmin dan mengangguk kepada Siwon. Mereka semua berbincang sampai sang manajer memberitahu bahwa mereka harus segera pergi. Kyuhyun mengangguk kepada manajernya lalu meminta manajernya untuk menyiapkan mobil untuknya pulang dan berpesan bahwa Kyuhyun akan segera menyusulnya.

"Eonnie. Selamat ya. Konsermu sukses." Ucap Sungmin sekali lagi menyelamati suksesnya konser perdana Kyuhyun. Raut wajah berbinar bahagia terus terpasang meski tidak bisa dipungkiri betapa lelahnya Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih Minnie." Sahut Kyuhyun tulus.

"Oh ya eonnie sekalian aku ingin mengucapkan selamat untuk pertunanganmu dengan aktor tampan yang baru menang perhargaan itu. Siapa namanya eonnie?" tanya Sungmin sambil sedikit melirik ke arah Siwon yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Andrew Choi maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun balik dan juga memberikan senyum penuh arti ke arah Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga tak luput melihat tubuh Siwon yang menegang karena ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Ya, itu. Eonnie keren sekali bisa mendapatkannya sebagai pasangan eonnie. Bukan hanya tampan tapi dia itu keren dan tinggi. Oh eonnie. Aku iri denganmu." Sahut Sungmin sedikit merajuk. Sungmin ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat raut wajah gugup, takut, dan sedikit kecewa dari Siwon.

_Kena kau oppa_. Batin gadis bergigi kelinci itu.

"Nanti kau juga akan mendapatkan kekasih yang sama kerennya dengan kekasihku Minnie." Sahut Kyuhyun mengikuti permainan Sungmin.

"Semoga saja."

"Sudahlah. Ayo keluar. Kita pulang. Kalian mau eonnie antar?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil beranjak mengambil tas dan semua barang bawaannya. Siwon yang masih terpaku ketika mendengar berita bahwa Kyuhyun sudah memiliki tunangan, tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dia lalu melihat Kyuhyun membawa banyak barang dan dengan sigap Siwon mengambil tas-tas Kyuhyun yang terlihat berat lalu membawanya keluar tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri tersenyum melihat betapa baiknya Siwon terhadap dirinya. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak tega mengerjainya seperti ini.

"Eonnie. Jangan kasihan sama oppa. Eonnie mau oppa mengungkapkan perasaannya bukan?!" tegur Sungmin ketika dia melihat raut wajah tak tega milik Kyuhyun kala melihat punggung Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah dan berjalan mengikuti kemana Siwon keluar tadi diikuti oleh Sungmin.

Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Mudah saja. Sungmin mengatakan kepada Kyuhyun agar membuat Siwon berpikir bahwa dia sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan dengan Kyuhyun dengan menyebutkan tunangan palsu yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri. Nama Andrew Choi tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Siwon sendiri. Rupanya dia lupa bahwa saat dia pernah bersekolah di Amerika, teman-temannya selalu memanggilnya Andrew. Rupanya karena terlalu terkejut mendengar berita pertunangan palsu Kyuhyun, Siwon jadi lupa nama panggilannya sendiri.

Selain itu Sungmin tahu Siwon tidak pernah melihat tayangan televisi apapun kecuali berita. Jadi dia tidak mungkin bisa tahu ada aktor palsu dengan nama Andrew Choi. Maka dari itu rencana ini akan berjalan dengan lancar. Menurut Sungmin, Siwon itu perlu diberikan shok terapi agar otaknya bergerak sesuai dengan orang lain kalau menyangkut masalah cinta.

Mengingat rencana tersebut, Kyuhyun menguatkan hatinya untuk tidak mundur hanya karena tidak tega melihat wajah sedih Siwon. Dengan mantap, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Siwon lalu tersenyum sebelum berjalan lebih dulu. Siwon yang memang menunggu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di luar ruang ganti hanya mampu memandang punggung Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih. Siwon tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Sungmin di sampingnya.

"Oppa? Kenapa masih berdiri disini? Kenapa menatap Kyu eonnie seperti itu? Ayo, kita juga pulang. Kau juga harus menyerahkan tas-tas itu kepada manajer Kyu eonnie bukan?!" sergah Sungmin sedikit mengagetkan Siwon. Siwon terlihat kikuk karena ketahuan menatap Kyuhyun oleh Sungmin. Siwon mulai melangkahkan kakinya bermaksud mengejar Kyuhyun, namun belum tiga langkah Siwon berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya memandang Sungmin.

"Benarkah Kyuhyun-ssi sudah bertunangan Minnie?" tanya Siwon lirih.

"Benar. Memangnya kenapa oppa?" tanya Sungmin balik. Siwon terlalu fokus pada dirinya sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari senyum jahil dari Sungmin kala mendengar pertanyaan Siwon tadi.

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" tanya Siwon lagi berharap bahwa ini hanya berita bohong. Namun ucapan Sungmin mematahkan harapannya itu.

"Oppa sih tidak pernanh melihat tayangan infotainment. Sudah disiarkan di setiap stasiun televisi yang ada di Korea, oppa." Bohong Sungmin lancar. Dia semakin ingin tertawa ketika melihat raut wajah Siwon yang seperti orang kalah berperang itu.

"Oh begitu. Berarti aku terlambat ya Min." sahut Siwon sedih.

"Terlambat?"

"Terlambat untuk menyatakan kepada Kyuhyun-ssi kalau aku mencintainya Min." ungkap Siwon dengan senyum sedih.

"Oppa.."

"Sepertinya aku memang bodoh seperti yang kau sering bilang ya. Karena terlalu bodoh sehingga ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya, dia sudah pergi dariku."

Plak!

"Aduh! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku Min?!" Sungmin sudah tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar ungkapan hati Siwon. Dia tidak memperdulikan delikan mata Siwon. Yang Sungmin tahu bahwa rencananya sukses besar. Jika Sungmin bisa mengkuote salah satu perkataan orang terkenal, maka Sungmin akan mengkuote perkataan seorang penjelajah dari Spanyol bernama Dora. Berhasil! Berhasil!

"Akhirnya otakmu bekerja juga oppa."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Siwon bingung. Sungmin lalu berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun yang selama ini bersembunyi di salah satu celah yang ada di dekat ruang ganti itu ketika Siwon tidak memperhatikannya lagi.

"Kau dengar itu eonnie?! Siwon oppa mencintaimu juga!"

"Huh?" Siwon sungguh tidak mengerti namun ketika melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari persembunyian, mata Siwon mebulat sempurna.

"Kyuhyun-ssi." Lirihnya.

"Kau ini memang membuatku pusing saja Siwon." Sahut Kyuhyun tersenyum paling manis dan bahagia karena semuanya sudah jelas.

"Oke, obat nyamuknya pergi dulu. Selesaikan dengan benar ya oppa, eonnie. _Bye_." Sahut Sungmin lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan tertawa geli. Tampaknya Kyuhyun berhutang budi pada calon adik iparnya itu. Kyuhyun akan memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk membalasnya kelak. Kyuhyun kembali memalingkan pandangannya kepada Siwon yang sekarang terlihat kikuk karena perlahan pria itu mulai mengerti situasi yang sedang terjadi. Siwon mengerti bahwa dia baru saja mengungkapkan kepada Kyuhyun bahwa dia mencintai wanita cantik tersebut. Siwon menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia tersenyum puas dan sedikit terkikik karena selain dia sudah tahu isi hati pria yang dia cintai itu, tingkah lucu Siwon membuatnya geli.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan mendekati Siwon yang masih salah tingkah sendiri dan begitu Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di hadapan Siwon, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menarik kerah baju Siwon sampai wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja dan membuat semua tas yang dibawa Siwon terjatuh semua. Bahkan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan sedikit. Senyum puas masih terpampang di wajah Kyuhyun. Mata bulatnya menatap mata Siwon lalu melirik ke arah bibir Siwon dan kembali lagi ke mata hitam Siwon. Siwon meneguk salivanya sendiri untuk menelan kegugupannya karena tatapan intens dan menggoda dari Kyuhyun. Siwon ingin sekali berpaling dari tatapan Kyuhyun namun seluruh tubuhnya berkhianat. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mau menuruti otaknya yang memerintahkan untuk menjauh dari Kyuhyun sebelum jantungnya meledak karena terlalu cepat berdetak.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih saja memegang kerah baju Siwon dan menatapnya terus. Dan tanpa adanya peringatan, Kyuhyun mencium bibir Siwon membuat lelaki itu membulatkan kedua bola matanya karena tidak mengira bahwa Kyuhyun akan berani menciumnya duluan. Kyuhyun hanya menekan bibirnya dengan bibir Siwon, namun keduanya merasakan getaran aneh namun menyenangkan. Siwon pun mulai menutup perlahan matanya dan menikmati bibir manis Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang mencengkram kerah Siwon mulai mengendur dan beralih ke leher pria tinggi tersebut. Siwon sendiri melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang dan tengkuk Kyuhyun. Siwon mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua. Meskipun Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak berpengalaman namun mereka berdua mengikuti insting dan merasakan kehangatan dan kehadiran masing-masing.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir masing-masing walau belum sampai menggunakan lidah. Terus dan terus sampai Kyuhyun kehabisan oksigen dan terpaksa mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka. Akan tetapi Kyuhyun enggan berpisah dari Siwon. Lengan rampingnya masih melingkar dengan sempurna di leher Siwon, bibirnya masih sesekali bergesekan dengan bibir Siwon, dan dahinya menyatu dengan dahi Siwon. Keduanya terdiam mencoba menenangkan hati masing-masing dari perbuatan spontan mereka tadi. Lalu, keduanya tiba-tiba tertawa geli bersama seakan mereka menertawakan kebodohan mereka selama ini karena main kucing-kucingan padahal perasaan mereka berdua sama.

"Bodoh." Olok Kyuhyun bercanda. Siwon tersenyum lalu memeluk erat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun terbuai dalam dekapan erat Siwon. Mereka begitu sampai Kyuhyun melanjutkan lagi perkataannya.

"Kau memang bodoh. Tapi kau si bodoh yang paling aku sayangi. Aku mencintaimu Siwon." Ungkap Kyuhyun membuat lengkungan di bibir Siwon. Lesung pipi andalannya pun setia menemani senyum manis pria bermarga Choi itu. Dan tak perlu orang jenius untuk mengetahui bagaimana bahagianya mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum karena dia tahu Siwon juga pasti tersenyum mendengar pengakuannya. Kyuhyun bahagia karena sekarang dia tak perlu berandai-andai akan perasaan Siwon terhadapnya. Dia sudah mengetahuinya. _Loud and clear_.

**End **

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes :** Karena pada minta sequel, eike berikan sequel.. Baik kan.. XD

Entry kedua di Tribute to Indonesian Songs.. Terinspirasi ketika semua minta sequel dan pas banget lagi dengar lagu Kahitna – Andai Dia Tahu. Semoga yang ini bisa memuaskan amazing readers, walau *bocoran dikit* masih ada lagi sih lanjutannya ini.. Wkwkwk.. Tapi posting ga postingnya tergantung amazing readers.. *ngancem dikit* :p

Lalu, sory bagi pencinta Dora, pinjem doi untuk numpang lewat disini yak.. Idenya muncul pas denger kang deny Project P ngomong soal Dora.. Jayuz dikit gpp kan..

Udah ya.. Silahkan di baca. Bagi yang merasa udah pernah baca, memang sebelumnya ini di posting di WP aq. Lalu untuk one shot2 lainnya akan selalu posting disana terlebih dahulu.

Oke, moga2 suka.. and mianhe kalo typos dan kegajean disana-sini T^T.. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak..

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	3. Tak Sebebas Merpati

**Title :****Tak Sebebas Merpati**

**Pairing :**Wonkyu, a little bit Yunjae and Twins!Minsu

**Disclaimer :**All casts are belong to their self and God, Kahitna and their label company

**Inspired :** Tak Sebebas Merpati by Kahitna

**Warning :**Un-betaed, Romace, BL, Sedikit OOC, and Chessy.

**Summary**** :** Bahagia meski mungkin tak sebebas merpati.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Panti Asuhan WKS**

Suasana panti asuhan sore ini sungguh menyenangkan. Tawa, teriakan, bahkan ada sedikit isakan dan tangisan dari semua anak di panti ini membuat aku semakin bahagia. Bukan karena keadaan mereka yang sebenarnya membuat renungan untuk semua orang melainkan bahagia karena paling tidak aku bisa berbagi sedikit dengan mereka. Berbagi kebahagiaan di hari ulang tahunku ini. Sejak tadi siang aku, sahabat-sahabatku berserta pasangan mereka dan tentu saja kekasihku membuat pesta di panti asuhan yang dikelola oleh orang tuaku. Seharusnya mereka juga hadir disini, namun karena ada sedikit permasalahan di tempat kerja, keduanya sangat menyesal tidak bisa hadir di pesta ulang tahunku. Aku mengerti meski sedikit kecewa, tapi orang tuaku mempunyai kewajiban yang harus mereka laksanakan. Lagipula ada banyak orang yang bersamaku sekarang dan aku senang membagi hari kelahiranku ini dengan mereka. Terutama dengan kekasihku, Cho Kyuhyun.

Kehadirannya di pestaku bisa dibilang suatu peristiwa langka. Aneh? Mungkin saja. Salahkan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter sukarela yang selalu berpergian ke Negara yang membutuhkan tenaga medis sukarela seperti dirinya. Hubungan kami bisa dikatakan hubungan jarak jauh dengan dia selalu berada di belahan dunia lain dan aku, sebagai manajer pemasaran di perusahaan ayahku, selalu berada di Korea atau di beberapa Negara yang mempunyai cabang perusahaan ayahku. Jadi bisa dipastikan betapa gembiranya aku ketika dia memutuskan mengambil cuti dan datang ke pesta ulang tahunku sekarang.

Bicara soal Kyuhyun, dimana dia sekarang. Sejak kami membuka hadiah untuk anak-anak disini, dia sudah tidak tampak lagi. Aku mulai mencarinya setelah mengatakan kepada Yunho hyung untuk menggantikan aku sebentar dengan urusan pesta. Yunho hyung menyanggupi dan langsung menarik istrinya Jaejoong-ssi untuk menemaninya bercengkrama bersama anak-anak panti. Aku tertawa geli ketika melihat betapa merahnya wajah Jaejoong-ssi ketika Yunho hyung mencium pipinya di depan anak-anak. Aku pun meninggalkan mereka dan langsung menyusuri setiap sudut gedung panti asuhan ini. Lumayan menguras tenagaku karena bangunan panti ini cukup besar dan setelah tiga puluh menit mencari aku tak juga menemukan Kyuhyun. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan mencarinya keluar. Mungkin saja dia ada di taman bermain yang ada di panti ini.

Aku segera keluar dan berjalan cepat menuju taman bermain tersebut. Dan benar saja, si taman itu aku melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang seru bermain bersama dua orang bocah kembar. Aku mengenal bocah kembar itu karena akulah yang pertama kali menemukan mereka ketika mereka diletakkan oleh orang tua mereka di pintu panti asuhan ini lima tahun yang lalu. Aku juga yang memberikan mereka nama karena orang tua mereka meninggalkan kedua bocah tampan itu tanpa nama.

"Minho-ah! Suho-ah!" panggilku lantang lalu berlari kecil menghampiri ketiganya. Minho dan Suho, dua bocah kembar itu, langsung menolehkan wajah mereka ke arahku dan segera berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri. Aku berhenti berlari dan langsung berjongkok sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku, bermaksud menangkap mereka berdua dalam dekapanku. Mereka memang langsung menerjangku ketika mereka berdua sampai ke arahku.

"Ugh!" ujarku ketika tubuh kecil mereka bertubrukan dengan tubuhku. Aku hampir terjatuh kebelakang tapi aku masih mampu menjaga tubuhku agar tidak terjungkal ke belakang.

"Siwon hyung!" teriak keduanya senang. Mereka langsung memeluk leherku dengan erat membuatku sedikit kesulitan bernafas. Tapi pelukan mereka tidak sampai mencekikku. Dengan santai aku berdiri dan menggendong keduanya lalu membawa mereka berdua ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Pria manis itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah si kembar jika sudah melihatku. Mereka berdua memang akan langsung hiperaktif jika sudah melihatku. Wajar karena selama ini akulah yang paling memanjakan keduanya. Aku sudah menganggap keduanya sebagai bagian dari keluargaku sendiri. Dan sepertinya keduanya juga menganggap aku sebagai kakak mereka bahkan tidak jarang keduanya memanggilku dengan sebutan appa. Kelihatannya mereka ingin sekali agar aku menjadi ayah mereka.

"Kenapa kau kesini hyung? Bukankah acaranya belum selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengambil Minho dan Suho dari gendonganku. Kyuhyun menempatkan Minho dan Suho di bangku taman kemudian mengambil dua senjata mainan berbentuk lumba-lumba yang bisa mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung sabun.

"Minho-ah, Suho-ah, ini senjatanya sudah penuh dengan sabun. Pasti gelembungnya lebih banyak dari yang tadi." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Minho dan Suho berteriak kegirangan dan langsung menerima senjata mainan itu. Mereka lalu berlari ke tengah taman yang ada air mancurnya dan bermain berdua disana, meninggalkan aku dan Kyuhyun di tempat kami semula.

Melihat Minho dan Suho menikmati permainan mereka dan tidak menghiraukan lagi aku dan Kyuhyun, aku langsung menarik pinggang Kyuhyun ke arahku. Aku melingkari kedua lenganku di pinggang rampingnya itu lalu mengecup pipi bulatnya. Kyuhyun sedikit kaget namun setelah beberapa saat dia hanya tersenyum lalu membiarkan aku mendekapnya erat. Punggung Kyuhyun sekarang bersandar di dadaku. Tangan Kyuhyun pun sudah berada di atas lenganku. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di bahunya sambil sesekali menghirup aroma tubuhnya dari perpotongan leher dan bahunya dan juga mencium leher jenjang Kyuhyun.

"Geli Siwonnie." Keluh Kyuhyun meski aku tahu dia menyukainya. Aku tersenyum ketika dia mengatakan itu dan bukannya berhenti, aku semakin melancarkan serangan ciuman ke leher, bahu lalu ke pipinya sebelum kembali pada posisi awal yaitu kepalaku di bahunya. Salah satu lengan Kyuhyun meraih kebelakang dan mengusap-usap rambut hitam pendekku.

"Kenapa kau semanja ini Wonnie?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tertawa geli karena hembusan nafasku dan mungkin saja sedikir rambut di daguku mengelitikinya.

"Memangnya aku tak boleh manja kepada kekasihku sendiri?" tanyaku balik sambil sedikit mengembungkan pipiku cemberut. Kyuhyun menoleh sedikit dan melihat raut wajahku yang merajuk sebal. Kyuhyun bukannya merasa bersalah dia justru semakin tertawa sehingga membuatku semakin kesal. Kedua alis tebalku sudah menyatu dan wajahku menampakkan kekesalan.

"Ya ampun, calon direktur perusahaan terbesar di Korea merajuk seperti anak kecil. Kau tak cocok memasang tampang itu Wonnie. Jelek tahu."

"Enak saja. Aku ini tampan baby."

"Narsis seperti biasanya." Cibirnya masih dengan senyum manisnya itu. Kami berdua terdiam lalu sama-sama tertawa karena candaan kami masing-masing. Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan pelukanku dari tubuhnya tapi dia menggenggam tanganku erat dan menarikku untuk duduk di bangku taman. Kami berdua lalu duduk bersebelahan. Aku melepaskan genggamanku hanya untuk meraih kepala Kyuhyun lalu menyandarkannya ke bahuku sementara tanganku yang satunya lagi menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang aku lepas tadi. Aku membelai rambut coklat madu Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan memberikan kecupan beberapa kali ke rambutnya yang harum itu. Aku sungguh merindukan kekasihku. Kami sudah lama tak bertemu jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku tak bisa berhenti untuk menyentuhnya.

Kami sedang menikmati kebersamaan kami sambil memastikan Minho dan Suho masih dalam jangkauan pengawasan kami ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalany dari bahuku dan melihat ke arah sepasang burung merpati yang sedang bertengger di pohon dekat tempat kami berada. Kyuhyun terus melihat sepasang burung itu seakan aku tidak ada bersamanya sampai kedua burung itu mengembangkan sayapnya dan dan terbang. Kyuhyun masih saja memandang kedua burung itu sampai mereka tidak terlihat lagi. Aku sempat bingung dengan perilaku Kyuhyun dan baru saja akan menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja namun niatku terhenti karena Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu.

"Wonnie."

"Ya baby."

"Apa kau bahagia bersamaku?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian menolehkan wajahnya dan memandangku datar meski ada gurat keseriusan di sorot matanya. Aku sedikit tercengang dengan pertanyaannya tadi. Pertanyaan aneh macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku bahagia bersamanya. Tidak ada yang membahagiakanku selain selalu berada disisinya dan aku menyuarakan isi hatiku itu kepadanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus ketika mendengar ucapanku tadi. Dia lalu mengembalikan posisi awalnya sebelum melihat sepasang merpati tadi yaitu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku walau kali ini dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku. Sedangkan aku pun kembali menempatkan satu tanganku di rambutnya yang halus itu dan satu lagi di lengan Kyuhyun yang memelukku. Aku membelai lembut lengan itu dan sesekali memberikan kecupan di kening dan rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu baby? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanyaku setelah kami nyaman dengan posisi kami. Aku masih penasaran dengan pertanyaan awalnya tadi. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tidak ada mengganggu pikiranku Wonnie. Hanya pikiran aneh yang sempat terlintas saat aku melihat sepasang merpati tadi." Jawabnya. Aku sedikit tersentak dengan jawabannya tadi. Karena sepasang merpati Kyuhyun menanyakan pertanyaan aneh tadi. Aku meraih pipinya lalu menghadapkan wajah Kyuhyun agar menatapku.

"Pemikiran apa itu baby?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku merasa geli dengan alasan Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum karena mungkin dia merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku sempat berpikir, pasti rasanya menyenangkan jika kita bisa bebas seperti sepasang merpati tadi. Kau dan aku akan selalu bersama tanpa ada yang sanggup memisahkan kita. Tidak seperti sekarang."

"Kyuhyun.." Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun sudah menempel sempurna di bibirku ketika aku baru mau membantah ucapannya tadi. Dia masih tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya kepadaku.

"Dengarkan aku hyung." pinta Kyuhyun lembut. Mau tak mau aku mengangguk dan membiarkan dia melanjutkan perkataanya meski dalam hati aku keberatan dengan maksud ucapan awalnya tadi. Kyuhyun seperti menyiratkan bahwa keadaan kami yang sering berpisah karena pekerjaannya adalah kesalahannya. Kyuhyun sendiri tersenyum lagi sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara lagi.

"Hyung, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu ketika aku selalu saja pergi dan meninggalkanmu disini. Aku mengerti bagaimana kesepiannya dirimu ketika aku tidak berada disisimu." Aku terperangah mendengar ucapannya tadi. Aku tidak tahu harus berpikir seperti apa. Aku tidak memungkiri bahwa aku sangat kesepian tanpa Kyuhyun disisiku dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Aku akui bahwa sedikitnya dalam hati ini aku sedih karena Kyuhyun lebih memusatkan perhatiannya pada pekerjaannya. Namun aku tidak pernah merasa terbebani dengan pilihan hidupnya. Aku tahu betapa bermaknanya dan betapa Kyuhyun ingin melakukan hal tersebut. Jadi aku sedikit kaget Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu. Aku kira aku sudah menutupi rasa sedihku dengan baik.

"Aku memang egois karena meminta banyak hal darimu hyung. Meminta kesabaranmu untuk mau menungguku selama aku berada di negeri orang, meminta pengertianmu akan keinginanku meraih semua mimpi-mimpiku, meminta hatimu untuk tidak terluka meski kau sering menangis karena aku." Sekarang jelas aku benar-benar tidak mengerti darimana Kyuhyun bisa mengucapkan hal tersebut. Apakah kesedihanku terlihat jelas? Apakah aku membuatnya merasa bersalah karena hal tersebut? Bukan maksudku untuk membuat Kyuhyun sampai merasa seperti itu. Aku menatap Kyuhyun sendu. Menyalurkan permintaan maafkan dengan tatapan itu dan tanggapan Kyuhyun hanya senyum dan belaian di pipiku.

"Aku sudah membuatmu terluka dengan semua keegoisanku meski kau tetap dengan setia menantiku dan terus memberikanku cinta dan kasih sayang yang berlimpah. Maka dari itu hyung, kali ini biarkan aku yang membahagiakanmu." Aku menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Apa maksudnya? Kyuhyun mau membahagiakanku. Tapi dia sudah melakukannya dengan menjadi kekasihku selama ini. Kyuhyun sudah membahagiakanku dengan caranya mencintai diriku. Apalagi yang kurang dari itu?

"Jangan memandangku begitu hyung. Maksudku, biarkan aku berada disisimu terus menerus mulai dari sekarang. Kau tahu hyung, tugasku sebagai dokter relawan sudah selesai minggu ini. Bulan depan aku sudah bisa bekerja di rumah sakit appa. Jadi, pangeran kudaku yang tampan, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu, terimalah aku yang akan mulai mengganggu kehidupanmu mulai detik ini." Ucapan Kyuhyun tadi membuatku terpaku. Aku terus saja memandangnya seperti orang bodoh karena berita yang mengejutkan ini. Kyuhyun tidak pernah bilang bahwa kepulangannya sekarang akan menjadi kepulangan terakhirnya dari tugas-tugas keliling dunia itu. Jadi Kyuhyun akan terus bersamaku sekarang. Oh Tuhan, terima kasih.

Setelah aku sadar sepenuhnya dengan berita baik ini, aku langsung mendekap Kyuhyun dengan erat. Aku sempat mencium pelipisnya kemudian kembali menenggelamkan wajahku di cerug antara leher dan bahunya.

"Oh baby." Aku hanya mampu mengatakan itu kepadanya sekarang. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menggambarkan kegembiraanku sekarang. Ini kejutan yang menyenangkan sekaligus membuatku terharu. Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali kepadaku.

Aku mendengar Kyuhyun tertawa kecil lalu mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuhku juga kala dia sadar aku tak mampu berkata apa pun untuk menanggapi berita gembira ini. Kami terus berpelukan sampai Kyuhyun mendorong tubuhku sedikit agar memberi jarak antara kami berdua. Hanya Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya menjauh, dia kemudian menautkan dahi kami sampai hidung kami juga bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"Kau bahagia?" tanyanya lirih.

"Tentu saja Kyu, kau tak tahu betapa bahagianya aku sekarang. Ini hadiah ulang tahun terbaik nomor dua bagiku." Jawabku. Aku sedikit terkekeh ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi. Masih bisanya dia menanyakan hal yang sudah dia tahu sendiri jawabannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia melepaskan tautan dahi kami dan memiringkan sedikit kepala dan memandangku bingung. Posenya sekarang sungguh lucu dan imut, membuatku gemas dan ingin mencubit pipi bulatnya itu.

"Nomor dua? Memangnya apa yang nomor satu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung tapi aku sedikit mendengar ada nada kesal disuaranya. Sepertinya baby Kyu cemburu ada yang hadiah yang melebihi hadiah darinya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku karena geli melihat tingkahnya itu. Aku tersenyum jahil, kali ini gentian aku yang memberi kejutan baby.

Aku melepas seluruh peganganu terhadap Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat aku sudah berlutut didepan Kyuhyun dengan menumpukan satu kaki ditanah sebagai pijakan. Lalu aku mengambil sebuah kotak beludru merah yang memang sudah aku persiapkan sejak awal sebelum pesta ulang tahunku berlangsung dan kejutan yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun tadi. Aku membuka kotak kecil itu yang berisikan cincin platinum yang dihiasi dengan batu berlian kecil di tengah dan ukiran nama kami berdua di dalam cincin. Ukiran nama itu diberi sentuhan emas disetiap hurufnya. Aku kemudian meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan mencium punggung tangannya itu lalu menggenggamnya.

"Siwon.." Aku tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipi kesayangan kekasihku ini ketika sekarang gentian dia yang kehabisan kata-kata. Aku memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh cinta dan harapan. Orang di depanku ini yang kecantikan wajahnya terkadang membuatku heran karena dia mampu tampil lebih menawan dibandingkan wanita-wanita yang aku kenal, dia yang merupakan seorang dokter muda yang berbakat, dia yang sudah mengisi relung hatiku sejak kami bertemu, dia yang aku cintai dari awal, sekarang bahkan nanti, adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa aku bayangkan untuk berbagi hidupku. Dan aku rasa aku sudah siap untuk itu. Aku rasa kami sudah siap untuk itu. Untuk yang terakhir, ini saatnya aku mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya. Dengan yakin aku berkata kepada Kyuhyun.

"Adalah kebahagiaan utama untukku, Choi Siwon, jika kau, Cho Kyuhyun, bersedia mengganti namamu menjadi Choi Kyuhyun." Ucapku tenang. Kyuhyun sudah menutup mulutnya dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, namun aku belum melihat satu bulir pun yang turun membasahi pipinya. Aku melanjutkan lagi ucapanku ketika Kyuhyun diam saja.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanyaku perlahan. Aku melamar Kyuhyun untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku. Tidak ada yang lain. Hanya dia.

Dengan lamaranku itu, tampaknya pertahanan Kyuhyun runtuh juga. Matanya sudah dialiri oleh tetesan airmata. Bulir bening itu sudah meluncur dengan lancar sampai ke pipi dan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih menutupi mulutnya. Aku mendengar sedikit isakan dari kekasihku ini. Aku mengarahkan tanganku yang sudah melepas genggaman tanganku kepadanya untuk menghapus airmatanya. Begitu sentuhan jariku menyentuh pipinya, tangis Kyuhyun semakin menjadi. Aku menjadi sedikit panik karena aku tidak mengira dia akan menangis seperti ini. Aku segera naik ke bangku lagi dan merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, mencoba meredakan tangisan Kyuhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang? Aku minta maaf kalau aku membuatmu sedih."

"Tentu saja bodoh. Kenapa kau selalu saja seenaknya sendiri?! Aku kaget setengah mati! Kau mau membunuhku ya?!" protes Kyuhyun sambil menghapus sendiri airmatanya. Dia memukul lenganku keras membuatku sedikit kesakitan, tapi aku tertawa karena Kyuhyun memberikan tampang cemberutnya. Dia terlihat menggemaskan dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut imut dan pipi yang mengembung sempurna. Aku semakin tertawa kala Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya memukul lenganku sampai aku harus meletakkan dulu kotak cincin di sampingku dan menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang memukul lenganku.

"Sudah marahnya? Lalu mana jawaban untukku?" tanyaku lagi setelah kekesalan Kyuhyun mereda. Aku heran dengan kekasihku ini. Biasanya orang jika dilamar akan menangis bahagia dan memeluk pasangannya. Tapi Kyuhyun justru kesal dan terus memukulku. Tapi inilah daya tarik Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun menatapku datar. Tatapan itu sempat membuatku gugup tapi dengan lengan ramping itu memeluk leherku dan bibir itu membisikan sesuatu yang bibirku tertarik ke kanan dan ke kiri membentuk lengkungan. Kyuhyun berbisik,

"Ya Choi Siwon, aku mau menikah denganmu. Aku mencintaimu." Maka dengan itu lengkapkah sudah kebahagiaanku. Aku membalas pelukan Kyuhyun sebelum melepaskan dekapan kami untuk memasangkan cincin yang sudah aku siapkan ke jari manisnya lalu mengecupnya ringan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu baby. Selama nafasku masih berhembus, bahkan sampai aku harus meninggalkanmu selamanya." Ucapku bersungguh-sungguh. Kyuhyun menatapku berbinar. Perlahan dia mencium bibirku. Hanya menempel saja sebentar sebelum dia naik ke pangkuanku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidangku. Aku merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun dengan satu tangan agar tubuh Kyuhyun seimbang dan tidak jatuh sedangkan satu tanganku yang menganggur membelai surai Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie." Panggilku setelah kami terdiam beberapa menit.

"Hm.."

"Aku pasti akan membuatmu menjadi orang yang paling berbahagia, meski aku tidak bisa memberikanmu kebebasan seperti merpati tadi." Janjiku kepadanya. Mungkin Kyuhyun kaget mendengar janjiku tadi terlebih lagi aku menyinggung soal merpati yang membuat kami saling mengungkapkan isi hati kami yang terdalam, karena dia bangkit dari tempatnya bersandar didadaku dan langsung menatapku seakan aku sedang bergurau dengannya. Kyuhyun mengusap pipiku lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium ujung hidungku sebelum kembali lagi menatapku.

"Bersamamu sudah menjadi kebebasan bagiku, hyung. Kau adalah sayapku, jika kau tidak ada, aku tidak mungkin bisa terbang sejauh dan selama ini. Terima kasih untuk itu dan semua yang sudah kau berikan kepadaku." Aku mengusap pipi bulatnya dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Ciuman yang tadinya tanpa tekanan apapun menjadi ciuman dengan lumatan-lumatan dariku dan darinya. Kami saling memagut bibir pasangan kami dan mencoba mendominasi ciuman ini. Namun tetap saja aku yang menang dan dengan sedikit dorongan aku bisa memasukan lidahku dan mengajak Kyuhyun beradu denganku. Kami terus berciuman sampai Kyuhyun yang melepas tautan bibir kami. Aku melihat dia sedikit menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya dengan berani dia memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di seluruh wajahku. Mulai dari kening, kedua mataku, hidung, kedua pipiku, dan terakhir bibirku. Aku menikmati perhatian dari Kyuhyun dan setelahnya aku merengkuh tubuhnya lalu berkata.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih baby. Kau membuat ulang tahunku kali ini menjadi momen paling indah dalam hidupku."

"Selamat ulang tahun Choi Siwon. Semoga kau bahagia selamanya."

"Terima kasih istriku yang paling manis." Candaku. Kyuhyun langsung memberi jarak diantara kami lalu mencubit pipiku.

"Hei kita belum menikah!" serunya keras namun aku melihat tarikan bibir itu menandakan bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan aku memanggilnya seperti tadi. Aku tertawa lepas sebelum membopong tubuhnya membuat Kyuhyun reflek melingkarkan lengannya di leherku.

"Kalau bagitu ayo kita menikah sekarang."

"Yah! Choi Siwon bodoh! Turunkan aku! Choi Siwon!" teriaknya keras sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa bersamaku ketika aku membopongnya sambil berlari ke arah Minho dan Suho. Kami berdua ikut bermain gelembung sabun dengan si kembar dan menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka sampai kami puas.

Sesekali aku melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang tertawa riang bersama si kembar. Tawa itu membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga. Tawa bahagia itu aku anggap sebagai hadiah dari Tuhan untukku. Ya, tawa itu adalah awal untukku berusaha dengan segala kemampuanku agar sang pemilik bisa terus memperlihatkannya.

_Terimakasih kau terima_

_P__ertunangan indah ini_

_Bahagia meski mungkin_

_Tak sebebas merpati_

(Kahitna – Tak Sebebas Merpati)

**End**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **FF yang aq buat untuk ultah Siwonnie April kemarin, so.. Happy B'day Siwonnie.. May all ur wish came true.. GBU and all the peole who loves you and you love also..

FF ini hanya gift kecil dari aq untuk uri Siwonnie.. Sekaligus entry ketiga untuk Tribute to Indonesian Songs. Hope you amazing readers won't mind with this..

Mian, gomen, and sorry untuk typo and kegajean tingkat dewa ini.. Baru kali ini buat yang rada chessy begini xixixi..

Monggo dibaca and jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak..

Sekali lagi Tanjoubi Omedetou Siwonnie..

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	4. Anugerah Terindah Yang Pernah Kumiliki

**Title : ****Anugerah Terindah Yang Pernah Kumiliki**

**Pairing : **Wonkyu, Siblings!Minsu, Krisho

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God, Sheila on 7 and their label company

**Inspired :** Anugerah Terindah Yang Pernah Kumiliki by Sheila on 7

**Warning :** Un-betaed, Genderswitch, Gaje tingkat dewa, ficspam

**Summary**** :** Saat kau disisiku duniaku menjadi ceria dan itu menegaskan bahwa kamu adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah kumiliki

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Kyuhyun P.O.V**

"Sukses besar Kyuhyun-ssi. Anda memang wedding planner terbaik seperti yang selalu dibicarakan oleh orang-orang." Puji sang pengantin wanita yang gembira dengan pesta resepsi pernikahan yang aku susun hari ini. Aku tersenyum kecil membalas antusiasnya memuji seluruh pekerjaanku. Aku senang jika lagi-lagi klienku puas dengan hasil akhir pekerjaanku. Sudah semestinya aku melakukan ini bukan?! Mereka sudah membayarku mahal, jadi sudah tanggung jawabku untuk menyelesaikan sampai sedetil mungkin sesuai dengan keinginan mereka.

Melihat pengantin yang satu ini akan semakin berkomentar yang tidak jelas, aku berpamitan dengan alasan aku harus memastikan semua masih berjalan sesuai program, meski sebenarnya semua acara sudah terencana dengan baik. Terlebih lagi acara resepsi ini akan berakhir. Aku hanya beralasan untuk segera pergi dari pesta ini dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada anak buahku. Aku memang harus segera pulang karena masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan di rumah dan hal itu lebih penting dari apapun.

Aku segera berjalan cepat menuju parkiran mobil, lebih tepatnya menuju mobilku. Begitu menemukan mobil sedan putih milikku, aku langsung menaikinya dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, aku langsung memacu mobil putih itu ke jalan raya menuju rumah dimana aku tinggal.

Hanya berselang 30 menit, aku sudah sampai di samping rumah besar dengan pagar yang cukup tinggi menutupi dengan berbagai pohon yang menjulang lebih tinggi dari pagar rumah tersebut. Rumah dengan pagar tembok batu ini adalah rumahku. Aku membunyikan klakson dan segera saja pintu gerbang terbuka lebar sehingga aku bisa masuk.

Mobilku berhenti di depan pintu rumah yang sudah menampilkan beberapa pelayan yang menungguku, siap untuk melakukan tugas mereka melayani setiap keinginanku. Ketika aku keluar, salah satu pelayan pria yang seragamnya agak berbeda dari semua pelayan yang ada, maju dan membungkuk kepadaku. Dia menyambutku dengan hormat, seperti biasanya saat aku pulang kerja.

"Selamat datang nyonya. Nyonya sudah ditunggu oleh tuan besar di ruang keluarga." Sapa hormatnya. Aku menatap senang ke arahnya ketika dia menyebut kata tuan besar. Berarti suamiku sudah kembali.

"Suamiku sudah kembali?" tanyaku memastikan. Dia mengangguuk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah nyonya. Tuan besar sampai ke rumah tadi siang bersama dengan nona muda Suho." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku sejak tadi siang jika suamiku sudah kembali Shindong?" tegurku kepada pelayan kepercayaanku ini. Shindong hanya membungkuk hormat lalu menjelaskan sekali lagi.

"Maafkan saya nyonya, tapi tuan besar yang melarang saya. Beliau mengatakan bahwa saya tidak boleh mengganggu nyonya yang sedang bekerja."

"Ah sudahlah. Bawakan semua tas yang ada di mobil ke ruang kerjaku. Aku harus menemui suamiku." Ujarku sambil memasuki kediaman rumah kami yang luas.

"Baik nyonya. Kalian. Cepat temani nyonya ke dalam." Perintah Shindong kepada beberapa pelayan. Aku tidak menghiraukan mereka. Yang aku pikirkan hanyalah satu, suamiku.

"Siwonnie!"

"Baby. Kau sudah pulang?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit siang ini? Aku kira kau baru kembali nanti malam. Padahal aku ingin membuat pesta kejutan untuk merayakan kepulanganmu dari rumah sakit."

"Tidak usah sayang. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

Aku menatap suamiku yang duduk dengan santai di kursi rodanya. Ya, kursi roda. Suamiku, Choi Siwon, lumpuh total dari pinggang sampai kakinya. Dia mengalami musibah ketika seorang pengendara mobil tidak menghiraukan rambu lalu lintas dan menabrak Siwon saat dia sedang menyeberang jalan.

Siwon terluka parah ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dari kelumpuhan total akibat tabrakan itu. Kecelakaan itu merenggut segalanya dari Siwon. Karirnya sebagai pemain tenis professional sirna karena dia tentu saja tidak bisa bermain dan bertanding lagi. Siwon juga tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan sambilannya sebagi model karena tidak ada perusahaan yang mau memperkerjakan seseorang yang sudah lumpuh dan memakai kursi roda.

Satu-satunya pekerjaan yang bisa Siwon lakukan dari balik kursi roda itu adalah mengurus usaha keluarga yang ditinggalkan ayah mertuaku. Keluarga suamiku membuka toko buku kecil namun cukup banyak didatangi pengunjung. Usaha itu sudah lama dirintis oleh ayah mertuaku dan ketika beliau meninggal dunia, usaha itu diteruskan oleh ibu mertuaku karena Siwon masih sibuk dengan tur keliling dunia mengikuti turnamen dan juga pekerjaannya sebagai model.

Setelah kecelakaan itu, ibu mertuaku menganjurkan Siwon untuk membantunya dan akhirnya mereka berdua menjalankan usaha itu meski awalnya berat bagi Siwon karena masih dilanda kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Aku pun saat itu tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuknya. Aku mengerti Siwon sempat rendah diri dan minder denganku yang berpenghasilan lebih banyak darinya. Bukan saja karena pekerjaanku sebagai pemilik event organizer dan sebagai seorang wedding planner terkenal, namun memang keluargaku juga merupakan salah satu keluarga terkaya dan terpandang di Negara ini.

Pernikahan kami awalnya tidak berjalan dengan mulus karena tentu saja keluargaku tidak menyetujui aku menikah dengan orang yang menurut mereka rakyat biasa dan tidak sejajar dengan keluarga kami. Namun aku tidak perduli, aku tetap memilih Siwon karena hanya dia yang mampu membuatku nyaman. Hanya dia yang mampu membuat dadaku bergetar dua kali lipat dari biasanya dan hanya dia yang mampu mengerti aku.

Hidup kami berdua kami jalani dengan berat sampai akhirnya keluargaku mau menerima Siwon ketika dia mampu membuktikan bahwa dia bisa sejajar dengan keluarga kami yaitu saat dia menjadi salah satu pemain tenis terkenal di dunia dan profesinya sebagai model juga membuat namanya melambung dan hal itu menyebabkan keluargaku mau menerima Siwon. Tipikal bagi mereka yang hanya memandang status dan kekayaan, tapi bagiku selama keluargaku tidak mengganggu Siwon maka aku akan diam saja.

Namun setelah Siwon kembali menjadi orang biasa, mereka pun berubah sikap. Tapi kali ini tidak ada yang mampu menggangu kami lagi. Mereka tidak akan berani karena sekarang seluruh kepemilikan perusahaan orang tuaku sudah berpindah tangan kepadaku dan aku langsung mengalihkan semuanya atas nama putraku sematawayang, Choi Minho.

Aku tahu tidak akan ada yang berani menggangu Siwon lagi karena mereka tentunya tidak mau kehilangan semua fasilitas yang masih Minho berikan dengan syarat-syarat tertentu. Aku sengaja memberikan semua otoritas itu kepada Minho meski usianya masih terbilang muda. Aku memberikannya karena aku yakin Minho akan lebih bijak memimpin perusahaan dan juga lebih pintar memanipulasi orang-orang picik itu agar tidak merendahkan Siwon lagi. Aku yakin Minho mampu karena putraku itu begitu menyayangi ayahnya. Siwon adalah idola Minho jadi aku biarkan putraku yang mengurus jika ada yang berani berulah kepada Siwon. Biar bagaimana pun Minho juga anakku, pasti sifat kerasku menurun kepadanya bukan.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum menyeramkan seperti itu baby? Kau membuatku takut." Suara Siwon membuatku tersadar bahwa dia masih berada didepanku. Aku hanya membalas ucapan suamiku dengan kecupan di hidungnya lalu berbalik bertanya kepadanya.

"Kemana Suho-ah sayang? Bukankah dia bersamamu?"

"Suho sedang menjamu Kris, baby. Tadi Kris menjemput kami berdua." Jelas Siwon lalu mendekatkan lagi kursi rodanya untuk meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Aku pun membalas dengan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Kris? Maksudmu pemuda kerempeng yang putih seperti mayat dari Kanada itu? Sedang apa dia dengan anak gadisku?" tanyaku sinis dan sedikit mengerutkan alisku tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar dari Siwon. Siwon tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mencium punggung tanganku untuk meredakan kekesalanku terhadap pemuda yang dengan berani mendekati putrid satu-satunya dari keluarga Choi.

"Sudah aku bilang bukan, Kris tadi menjemput kami sayang. Dia yang membantuku untuk bisa naik ke mobil. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih kepada pemuda baik itu. Kenapa kau jadi marah?"

"Aku tidak marah Wonnie. Aku hanya tidak suka Kris dekat-dekat dengan Suho." Kilahku sengit. Siwon semakin tertawa lepas mendengar ucapanku tadi. Aku sedikit mengembungkan pipiku kesal karena tawanya tadi. Aku berbicara yang benar. Aku tidak marah. Hanya saja aku tidak suka pemuda yang katanya playboy itu mendekati putrid manisku.

"Ahahaha.. Sama saja sayang. Ya sudahlah. Sekarang antar aku ke kamar ya baby. Aku lelah. Berada di rumah sakit selama seminggu membuatku bertambah sakit daripada sehat."

"Kau hanya terlalu merindukan aku." Godaku sambil menunduk menyamakan wajahku dengan Siwon lalu mencium kening, kedua kelopak matanya, kedua pipinya, hidungnya dan terakhir bibirnya. Siwon tersenyum memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipi kesukaanku itu. Oh aku benar-benar merindukan semua hal yang ada pada suamiku ini.

"Ya baby, kau benar. Aku memang merindukanmu." Balasnya lalu mencium bibirku cepat. Aku kembali menegakkan tubuhku dan memandang suami secara seksama. Kelihatannya Siwon bertambah kurus meski binary-binar kebahagian dimatanya masih tetap sama. Namun aku tetap saja cemas dengan tubuh suamiku yang terlihat semakin kurus.

"Tapi apa kau benar-benar sudah membaik sayang? Kau terlihat kurus. Apa kepalamu sudah tidak pusing lagi?" tanyaku cemas. Siwon hanya tersenyum lagi dan mengusap tanganku yang masih digenggamnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja sayang."

"Kau tidak mual atau merasa nyeri lagi?"

"Tidak sayang. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Kemoterapi kali ini berjalan lancar. Nafsu makanku juga sudah membaik. Ya, mungkin karena Suho yang selalu menyuapiku jadi aku semangat untuk makan." Jelas Siwon. Aku menatapnya sendu. Siwon bilang dia semangat makan karena disuapi oleh Suho yang memang lebih sering menunggu suamiku di rumah sakit. Jika memang dia masih mau makan, mengapa tubuhnya justru semakin kurus? Aku menghela nafas perlahan. Sepertinya kanker otak yang diderita suamiku perlahan tapi pasti mulai menggerogoti tubuh suamiku. Dia hanya mencoba menutupinya dari aku agar aku tidak semakin cemas.

Ya, Siwon menderita kanker otak meski stadiumnya masih di level bawah. Menurut dokter Siwon masih bisa diselamatkan jika dia melakukan operasi. Namun sebelum itu, Siwon harus menjalani berbagai macam perawatan dan kemoterapi. Semua itu dilakukan Siwon dengan ikhlas. Dia menghadapi semua cobaan ini dengan lapang dada dan itulah yang membuatku semakin kagum dengan suamiku ini. Aku menurunkan tubuhku untuk memeluk Siwon. Aku meletakkan daguku di bahunya dan mencium kening Siwon dengan sayang.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi sayang. Aku sudah berhasil membuat janji dengan dokter ternama dari German itu. Kita akan segera membawamu kesana untuk mengatasi kankermu. Kau harus berjuang oke. Berjuang bersamaku."

"Pasti sayang. Sekarang antar aku ke kamar." Pintanya sambil mengelus punggung tanganku dengan lembut. Aku membalas perlakuan lembutya dengan mencium bibir Siwon sekilas sebelum mendorong kursi rodanya ke kamar kami. Aku sungguh bersyukur karena Tuhan telah memberiku pendamping hidup seperi Siwon. Pria berusia 40 tahunan ini adalah orang yang tegar. Berbagai cobaan datang menimpanya tapi tidak sekali pun Siwon kehilangan semangatnya. Dia selalu bisa bangkit dan menatap semua cobaan adalah sebagai pembelajaran untuk dirinya dan untuk kami keluarganya.

Aku banyak belajar darinya. Kesuksesanku sekarang karena aku memilikinya di sampingku. Meski aku wanita karir, Siwon tidak pernah membatasiku. Dia mengerti bahwa aku memiliki tanggung jawab dalam pekerjaanku. Namun bukan berari Siwon diam saja sebagai kepala keluarga. Sesekali dia akan menegurku jika aku sudah mulai melupakan kewajibanku sebagai ibu dan sebagai istri.

Jika orang berkata bahwa Siwon beruntung memilikiku karena aku masih mendampinginya meskipun dia sudah seperti sekarang, maka mereka salah. Akulah yang beruntung karena memiliki Siwon. Jika Siwon tidak menjadi suamiku, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupku. Mungkin aku akan menjadi orang yang mengerikan dan tanpa hati.

Aku orang yang ambisius dengan level yang tinggi. Aku mudah terbuai dengan segala sesuatu yang indah dan menyenangkan walau hal itu belum tentu baik untuk diriku. Siwonlah yang bisa mampu mengendalikan semua sifat jelekku itu. Sifatnya yang lembut, baik hati, penyayang dan sabarnya mampu meredakan ambisiku dan terus menuntunku menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

Ya, akulah yang beruntung memiliki Siwon. Walau dengan keadaannya seperti ini, tidak akan menyurutkan cintaku kepadanya. Yang ada aku justru semakin menyayanginya. Siwon segalanya untukku. Dia anugerah terindah yang pernah kumiliki.

**End**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Four word, please don't kill me.. T^T Kali ini nao ngespam ff lama yang numpuk di lappy. Karena sayang udah dibuat ya di post aja deh buat entry keempat Tribute to Indonesian Songs *kebetulan judulnya pas* Mohon maaf jika ga sesuai harapan y amazing readers..

Monggo dibaca, sorry dory mory untuk typo and other mistakes.. Moga suka..

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	5. Cinta Sendiri

**Title : ****Cinta Sendiri**

**Pairing**** / Chara**** : **Wonkyu, Brothership!Yunwon, Yunkyu, Leeteuk

**Disclaimer :** All casts are belong to their self and God, Kahitna and their label company

**Inspired :** Cinta Sendiri by Kahitna

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Genderswitch, Angst

**Summary**** :** Aku menunggumu dalam bimbang karena aku tidak pernah tahu apakah aku kekasih yang kau inginkan. Biar aku yang pergi bila cintamu tak juga pasti untukku karena benakku selalu bertanya apakah mungkin selama ini aku cinta sendiri?

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Siwon P.O.V**

"Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Yunho oppa, Wonnie." Ungkap Cho Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang berseri-seri serta sedikit merona karena malu telah mengakui hubungannya dengan seseorang. Mendengar hal itu, aku terpaku sesaat sampai akhirnya dengan berat hati aku menyunggingkan senyumku kepada Kyuhyun.

"Selamat Kyunnie." Hanya dua kata itu saja yang mampu aku lontarkan untuknya sebagai balasan atas penyataan tadi. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi karena berita ini sungguh menyakitkan hatiku. Bagaimana tidak, gadis yang selama ini selalu aku cintai sejak pertama kali bertemu, tidak pernah menganggapku spesial. Lebih ironisnya lagi, gadis itu tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadapnya.

"Kau tidak masalah bukan oppa. Maksudku…"

"Tidak masalah Kyunnie. Kalau kau bahagia maka aku juga akan bahagia." Sergahku cepat. Aku tidak ingin mendengar untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun meminta maaf karena dia tidak bisa membalas perasaanku. Setiap perasaan memang tidak bisa dipaksakan meski sakit rasanya kala kau melihat orang yang kau sayangi bersama dengan orang lain.

"Terima kasih oppa. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik." Ucapnya sambil memelukku erat. Sahabat. Ya, hanya dengan titel itulah aku masih bisa bersama dengan Kyuhyun sampai saat ini. Namun kata itu juga yang sepertinya menjadi penghalangku untuk bisa meluapkan kemarahan dan kekesalan hatiku ketika Kyuhyun bersanding dengan orang lain. Sahabat yang selalu berada disampingnya bahkan jika dia melukai perasaanmu setiap saat.

Mungkin banyak orang akan mengatakan aku bodoh karena tidak mampu melepaskan diriku dari jerat cinta seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka juga akan bilang bahwa aku pengecut karena tidak pernah bisa mengatakan rasa sakit dan pedih dihatiku ketika dia bersama orang lain. Tapi inilah aku. Aku yang terlalu mencintai Kyuhyun sampai harus mau menunggunya memalingkan wajah dan hatinya terhadapku.

Menunggu Kyuhyun berpaling kepadaku. Mengapa aku mau saja melakukan itu semua? Sederhana. Aku masih mau menunggunya karena saat aku mengumpulkan keberanian dan mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya, Kyuhyun sempat mengatakan bahwa dia akan mempertimbangkan dengan baik perasaanku. Kyuhyun menjelaskan bahwa dia masih belum yakin apa rasa yyang dia miliki kepadaku adalah cinta. Dengan alasan itu, aku merasa paling tidak Kyuhyun juga memiliki rasa sayang kepadaku sehingga aku menyetujui permintaannya untuk memberinya waktu dan memahami perasaannya sendiri. Terlebih lagi pada waktu aku mengungkapkan perasaanku itu, Kyuhyun baru saja putus dengan Shim Changmin yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama setahun.

Iyulah sebabbnya dengan sabar aku menunggu, menunggu, dan terus menunggu meski dalam proses itu, Kyuhyun selalu menemukan seseorang yang dia sayangi melebihi aku. Selalu orang lain. Dan kali ini pilihannya jatuh kepada kakak kandungku sendiri Jung Yunho. Mengetahui Yunho hyung adalah pilihan Kyuhyun, merupakan pukulan ganda untuk hatiku yang sudah rapuh. Setidaknya jika orang lain, aku bisa meminimalisir pengelihatanku akan kemesraan mereka. Tapi jika dengan kakakku, bisa dipastikan hatiku akan sering tersakiti karena kebersamaan mereka terpampang jelas dimataku yang satu rumah dengan Yunho hyung.

Lambat laun aku merasa penantianku ini sia-sia belaka. Aku selalu berpikir apakah aku harus pergi dan menepi jika Kyuhyun tidak bisa memberiku kepastian. Jujur, aku lelah mencintai seseorang seperti ini. Aku lelah mencintai bayangan. Akan tetapi, begitu pemikiran itu muncul ke permukaan, dalam hitungan detik, aku langsung mengenyahkannya karena besarnya rasa cintaku kepada Kyuhyun. Cinta bodoh yang masih aku pegang sampai saat ini karena aku masih mencoba percaya bahwa suatu saat aku memiliki kesempatan untuk bersamanya. Kesempatan yang selalu aku gantungkan hanya karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya aku nanti jika Kyuhyun tidak ada disampingku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hari-hariku akan berjalan tanpa dirinya.

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa cinta tidak harus memiliki atau cinta harus berkorban demi kebahagiaan orang yang dicintai. Itulah yang mungkin sekarang terjadi kepadaku. Cintaku ini adalah cinta milikku sendiri, cinta sendiri yang selalu ada di hatiku meski kenyataaannya mungkin tidak akan pernah terbalaskan.

**End Siwon P.O.V**

Siwon menatap sendu kedua insan yang sedang bermesraan di sofa ruang tamu di rumahnya. Kakaknya Yunho dan sahabat sekaligus cintanya itu sedang bersendau gurau sambil berpelukan dan satu kali Siwon sempat mendapati mereka berdua berciuman. Siwon langsung memalingkan pandangan dan menutup matanya, mencoba menguatkan hati yang kembali terluka karena pemandangan tersebut. Sekuat tenaga juga Siwon menahan bulir-bulir airmatanya untuk tidak jatuh karena dia tidak mau kedua orang yang dia sayangi tersebut menjadi cemas terhadapnya. Siwon tidak mau menangis. Siwon tidak mau terlihat lemah dimata Kyuhyun. Siwon juga tidak mau membuta Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena dirinya tidak memilih Siwon. Saat ini Siwon tidak butuh rasa iba atau kasihan dari siapa pun apalagi dari Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat dan tanpa mau menggangu pasangan baru itu, Siwon berlari kecil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di dalam, Siwon menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Siwon terus berdiri mencoba menghapus ingatan tentang kemesraan pasangan yang ada dibawah namun Siwon tak bisa. Ingatan it uterus mengelayut di pikirannya. Rasa sedih dan sakit hati membuat Siwon tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri. Tubuh tingginya mulai turun secara perlahan dan butiran kristal cair nan bening miliknya akhirnya jatuh juga. Siwon membiarkan mereka turun seraya pandangannya menatap lurus ke depan. Siwon lalu meraih dada tempat rasa sakitnya dia rasakan. Siwon meremas tempat itu, berusaha mengurangi kepedihan yang dia rasakan selama ini.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Siwon batuk dengan keras. Siwon berusaha bangkit untuk meraih gelas air putih yang selalu tersedia di meja nakasnya. Setelah mendapatkan gelas tersebut, dengan cepat Siwon meneguk habis isi gelas itu. Namun seakan tahu bahwa Siwon sedang menderita dengan perasaannya, batuk itu justru bertambah parah dan semakin keras mendera Siwon sehingga tenggorokan Siwon terasa panas dan perih.

Siwon terus terbatuk-batuk. Dia berusaha menutupi suaranya sendiri agar tidak didengar Yunho dan Kyuhyun yang berada di bawah. Akan tetapi semua usahanya sia-sia karena beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara Yunho yang memanggil nama Siwon dengan cemas.

"Siwon-ah! Kau kenapa?! Siwon-ah! Buka pintunya Siwon-ah! Kenapa kau kunci?! Siwon-ah!" teriak Yunho dan mulai memukul pintu Siwon serta berusaha membuka pintu kamar Siwon, hanya saja tidak bisa karena terkunci dari dalam.

"Aku ti.. uhuk…uhuk.. Aku tidak apa-apa hyung.. Hhh.. aku.. uhuk.. uhuk.." Siwon tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya karena batuk itu kembali datang. Begitu batuk tersebut keluar dari mulut Siwon, mata hitam milik Siwon membulat karena bersamaan dengan batuk tersebut keluar juga darah segar dari mulutnya. Tangan Siwon bergetar ketika melihat darah itu dan dia pun ketakutan melihat darah ditangannya tersebut. Siwon tidak mengira bahwa batuk yang selama ini dialaminya ternyata sampai mengeluarkan darah. Dia tidak menduga bahwa kondisi tubuhnya akan separah ini.

Sementara itu diluar Yunho terus saja memukul pintu Siwon dan berteriak agar Siwon lekas membuka pintu kamarnya. Yunho benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Siwon. Yunho juga menyadari bahwa beberapa minggu ini Siwon terus saja batuk dan dari hari ke hari batuknya semakin parah. Namun Siwon terlalu keras kepala untuk memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter karena dia menganggap batuk tersebut hanya bagian dari masuk angin dan radang tenggorokan biasa.

"Siwon-ah! Buka pintunya! Jangan buat aku membuka pintu ini dengan paksa!" ancam Yunho pada akhirnya karena hampir lima menit Siwon tak kunjung membuka pintunya sementara Yunho terus saja mendengar suara batuk dari dalam kamar Siwon.

"Oppa, Siwonnie kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang akhirnya pergi menyusul Yunho yang tadi meninggalkan dia karena ingin melihat keadaan Siwon. Karena Yunho tak juga kembali, Kyuhyun pun ikut cemas dan memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Yunho. Kyuhyun sedikit terperanjat ketika melihat Yunho yang terlihat tegang dan panik sedang memukul dan berteriak di depan kamar Siwon. Yunho yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun hanya menoleh sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu Kyunnie. Siwon tidak mau membuka pintunya. Aku cemas terjadi sesuatu padanya karena sedari tadi aku mendengar batuknya semakin menjadi. Dia sudah sering batuk-batuk seperti itu, tapi kali ini kedengarannya semakin parah saja."

"Kenapa oppa tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit?"

"Siwon terlalu keras kepala. Kau tahu itu. Dia bilang dia hanya kelelahan dan masuk angin saja. Argh!" gerutu Yunho kesal karena tak mengerti mengapa adiknya itu sangat keras kepala bahkan untuk urusan seperti ini. Tak sabar menunggu respon Siwon, Yunho akhirnya berteriak memanggil pelayan kepercayaan rumah mereka untuk membawakan kunci cadangan.

"Pelayan Lee! Pelayan Lee!"

"Ya tuan muda. Ada apa?"

"Ambilkan kunci cadangan untuk kamar Siwon. Dia menguncinya dan aku butuh masuk segera. Cepat!" tegas Yunho.

"Baik tuan muda." Bersamaan dengan perginya pelayan Lee, Yunho kembali mendengar suara batuk-batuk dari kamar Siwon dan yang semakin membuatnya panik adalah bunyi mendadak seperti barang pecah belah yang terjatuh.

"Siwon-ah! Siwon-ah!" panggil Yunho keras. Pikirannya semakin kalut karena Siwon sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ternyata batuk keras Siwon itu kembali datang dan membuat dada Siwon semakin sesak. Dari batuk itu pula, berkali-kali Siwon mengeluarkan darah sampai akhirnya Siwon kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh tergeletak di samping ranjang. Tubuhnya sempat mengenai gelas kosong yang ada di meja nakas sehingga terjatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan Lee datang dengan kunci cadangan. Dia langsung memberikan kepada Yunho dan dengan cepat Yunho membuka pintu kamar adiknya itu. Betapa terkejutnya Yunho ketika mendapati Siwon yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan genangan darah dan pecahan gelas di sekitar lantai.

"SIWON!"

**Rumah Sakit**

"Siwon terkena infeksi di paru-parunya. Meski hanya infeksi, terlambat sedikit saja akan berakibat fatal untuk paru-paru dan organ tubuh lainnya Yun." Jelas Park Jungsoo atau lebih sering dipanggil dengan Leeteuk. Leeteuk adalah dokter keluarga Jung yang menggantikan ayahnya semenjak beliau mengundurkan diri sebagai dokter karena usia tua dan sakit. Leeteuk juga merupakan sepupu dekat Yunho dan Siwon.

Yunho menatap bingung ke arah Leeteuk ketika dia mendengar diagnosanya tadi. Yunho tidak mengerti mengapa Siwon yang sangat hati-hati menjaga kesehatan tubuhnya bisa sampai terkena infeksi sampai separah ini.

"Kenapa Siwon bisa terkena infeksi itu hyung?" tanya Yunho langsung. Leeteuk menghela nafas pelan. Sesaat, Leeteuk melirik ke arah Kyuhyun meski Yunho bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri tidak menyadari hal tersebut. Leeteuk paham mengapa kesehatan Siwon bisa menurun seperti ini karena pria dengan lesung pipi itu selalu bercerita kepadanya tentang apa saja.

Awalnya Leeteuk sempat heran dengan sering datangnya Siwon beberapa minggu ini ke rumah sakit, tempat praktek individunya, bahkan sampai ke apartemennya hanya untuk sekedar bercerita. Biasanya Siwon lebih memilih menumpahkan keluh kesahnya kepada sang kakak. Akan tetapi ketika Siwon mengatakan bahwa gadis yang selama ini dia cintai memilih Yunho sebagai kekasihnya, barulah Leeteuk mengerti. Maka dari itu, Leeteuk tidak pernah mengeluh dan mencoba menjadi tempat bersandar bagi Siwon karena Siwon memang tidak memiliki siapa pun yang dekat dengannya kecuali Yunho, sejak kedua orang tua mereka berpisah dan hidup masing-masing dengan pasangan baru mereka.

"Sebagian besar karena virus dan bakteri, tapi stress juga berpengaruh Yun." Jawab Leeteuk setelah mengenyahkan ingatan tentang Siwon.

"Stress? Siwon stress?! Tapi kenapa hyung?! Kalau dia ada masalah biasanya Siwon selalu bercerita kepadaku. Dan aku juga tidak pernah melihat Siwon seperti terbebani oleh sesuatu."

_Andai kau tahu kaulah penyebab Siwon banyak pikiran, apa yang akan kau lakukan Yun._ Begitulah batin Leeteuk kala melihat keterkejutan Yunho atas penyebab masalah kesehatan Siwon. Yunho sekarang terlihat semakin cemas dan boleh Leeteuk katakan sedikit merasa bersalah. Mungkin Yunho berpikir bahwa dirinya tidak becus menjaga Siwon sehingga adiknya itu bisa tertekan seperti sekarang.

Memang sejak perpisahan kedua orang tua mereka dan keduanya memilih hidup masing-masing, Yunho sangat protektif terhadap Siwon. Leeteuk merasa seharusnya sikap Yunho tidak seperti itu tapi di satu sisi Leeteuk juga memahami mengapa Yunho bersikap demikian. Bayangkan apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau hanya memiliki satu anggota keluarga saja dalam hidupmu. Pasti kau akan berbuat yang sama seperti Yunho.

Yunho memang sudah merawat Siwon sejak Siwon SMA karena Yunho tidak ingin menyerahkan Siwon kepada salah satu orang tua mereka karena suatu hal. Yunho yang kala itu memang sudah bekerja dan memiliki perusahaan sendiri meski masih berkembang, merasa mampu untuk menghidupi Siwon dan dirinya sendiri tanpa bantuan dari kedua orang tua mereka. Apalagi sekarang Yunho telah sukses dan bisa dikatakan kekayaan lebih besar dibandingkan yang dimiliki olek kedua orang tuanya.

Keenggan Yunho untuk melepas Siwon kepada salah satu orang tua mereka juga karena dia merasa jika Siwon hidup dengan salah satunya, Siwon jelas akan terasingkan. Kedua orang tua mereka jelas sudah bahagia dengan keluarga baru masing-masing dan kehadiran Siwon pasti hanya dianggap sebagai pengganggu. Yunho tidak mau itu. Siwon adalah adik sematawayangnya dan Yunho yang akan membesarkan Siwon. Siwon sendiri tidak keberatan untuk tinggal dengan Yunho. Baginya lebih baik bersama Yunho daripada bersama keluarga yang asing baginya. Dan sejak itu, keduanya mulai tinggal bersama sampai Kyuhyun datang diantara mereka.

Leeteuk menatap Yunho dengan sayu, berharap suatu saat Yunho menyadari bahwa Siwon begitu menyayanginya sehingga dia memilih mundur dan merelakan gadis yang sudah dia cintai sejak SMA untuk menjadi kekasih Yunho. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu menepuk bahu Yunho, membuat pria dengan wajah kecil nan tampan itu menoleh ke arah Leeteuk.

"Mungkin kau bisa tanyakan sendiri penyebab mengapa Siwon jadi berubah seperti itu dan masalah apa yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang." Saran Leeteuk. Yunho pun mengangguk lalu membungkuk hormat dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Baiklah hyung. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

"Sudahlah. Sudah kewajibanku. Aku tinggal dulu Yun. Jaga Siwon."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih hyung." ucap Yunho lagi sambil mengantar kepergian Leeteuk. Setelah Leeteuk pergi, Yunho lalu memasuki kamar rawat Siwon diikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang sejak datang ke rumah sakit hanya terdiam tanpa memberikan respon apapun.

Dalam benak gadis itu, dia bisa sedikit menduga masalah apa yang dialami oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun pun tidak bisa menutupi perasaan bersalahnya kepada Siwon dan karena itu dia terus merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu egois. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melihat perubahan dari diri Siwon selama beberapa minggu ini sejak dirinya menjalin kasih dengan Yunho. Dulu saat dia berpacaran dengan orang lain, Siwon memang terllihat sedih dan kecewa namun Siwon masih bisa tertawa dengan tulus kepadanya. Sekarang, senyum Siwon terlihat dipaksakan dan Kyuhyun tidak menyadari hal itu sampai kejadian hari ini.

Kyuhyun tahu betapa dalamnya perasaan Siwon terhadap dirinya dan Kyuhyun sangat senang akan hal itu. Hanya saja, sampai saat ini Kyuhyun merasa tidak memiliki rasa apapun terhadap Siwon selain rasa sayang seorang sahabat dan rasa sayang selayakya seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Kyuhyun akui, dirinya merasa lebih nyaman ketika bercerita dan menumpahkan segala kekesalan dan kegembiraannya kepada Siwon. Kyuhyun memang merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri jika bersama dengan Siwon, tapi tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam benak Kyuhyun untuk menjalin kasih dengan pria tinggi dengan senyum lembut itu.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali membalas rasa cinta Siwon namun hatinya selalu jatuh kepada orang lain. Dan kali ini hatinya tidak bisa menyatakan tidak ketika melihat Yunho tiga bulan yang lalu. Saat itu Yunho, yang tak pernah datang ke kampus Siwon karena masalah pekerjaan, akhirnya datang sambil membawa sebuket bunga untuk Siwon yang baru saja memenangkan lomba debat nasional mewakili kampus. Kyuhyun terpesona dengan karisma dari seorang Jung Yunho.

Sejak pertemuan itu, Kyuhyun sudah jatuh hati kepada Yunho yang berwibawa, tegas dan baik. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mencoba mendekati Yunho dan setelah dua bulan pendekatan, akhirnya Yunho menerima cintanya dan mau menjadi kekasihnya. Kyuhyun sungguh senang dan meski berat untuk mengatakan berita ini kepada Siwon, Kyuhyun merasa bahwa Siwon berhak tahu. Kyuhyun tidak mau Siwon tahu dari orang lain sehingga walau dirinya terlihat kejam, dia memberitahu Siwon dua hari setelah Kyuhyun dan Yunho resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Erm…" erangan dari Siwon membuyarkan pikiran Kyuhyun. Erangan itu juga menyadarkan Yunho yang sedang duduk di samping ranjang Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan adiknya yang tidak ditusuk oleh jarum infus.

"Siwon-ah…" panggil Yunho lirih. Siwon mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum membuka penuh kelopak matanya.

"Hyung…" sahut Siwon sedikit lemah. Wajar karena Siwon baru saja kehilangan banyak darah dan kondisi tubuhnya sedang dalam masa penyembuhan.

"Oh Tuhan, syukurlah. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa dadamu masih sakit? Apa kau perlu sesuatu? Hyung akan ambilkan." Cecar Yunho begitu Siwon sadar dan mampu memanggilnya. Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Hyung, aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa! Kau itu baru saja batuk darah dan tidak sadarkan diri! Dan kau berani bilang bahwa kau bilang baik-baik saja?!" tukas Yunho dengan sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya. Yunho geram karena Siwon masih saja keras kepala dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja padahal kondisinya sudah parah seperti itu.

"Aku hanya kelelahan hyung." bantah Siwon lagi. Yunho ingin sekali berteriak dan memasukkan sedikit akal sehat ke dalam otak adiknya itu namun dia urungkan. Yunho masih ingat bahwa Siwon sedang sakit dan butuh banyak istirahat. Akhirnya Yunho hanya menghela nafas panjang lalu membelai rambut Siwon dengan sayang.

"Aku tidak akan berdebat denganmu tentang masalah ini. Jelas kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku sehingga kau jadi tertekan dan berakibat kesehatanmu yang memburuk."

"Aku tidak…"

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu Jung Siwon. Sekarang kau hanya perlu istirahat. Kita akan bicara setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit. Kau paham?!" tegas Yunho yang menyebabkan Siwon tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Siwon hanya mengangguk dan menjawab,

"Baik hyung."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu. Aku harus mengurus administrasi selama kau dirawat. Kyunnie, tolong jaga adikku." Pinta Yunho sambil berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari kamar rawat Siwon, meninggalkan Siwon berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Keduanya terdiam tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Siwonnie…"

"Keluarlah Kyu." Ucap Siwon sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun dan tak memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main karena Siwon sama sekali tidak menatapnya dan memintanya untuk keluar.

"Wonnie?" tanyanya pelan memastikan bahwa yang dia dengar di awal tadi tidak salah di telinganya. Kyuhyun berharap Siwon hanya lelah dan bercanda dengan permintaannya tadi. Akan tetapi, Kyuhyun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa hal itu bukanlah salah dengar karena semenit kemudian Siwon mengulang lagi permintaannya.

"Maaf, tapi tolong keluarlah dan biarkan aku sendiri."

"Tapi aku…"

"Kumohon Kyu." Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya atas penegasan dari Siwon tadi. Dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Namun sebelum keluar dia sempat berbicara lagi dengan Siwon.

"Baiklah. Jika kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa panggil aku. Aku ada di luar."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku bisa memanggil suster. Kau lebih baik bersama Yunho hyung saja. Aku yakin dia membutuhkanmu."

"Siwonnie…"

"Maaf Kyu, maaf…" Siwon berucap kata maaf meski Kyuhyun tahu semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Kyuhyun tak mampu menahan buliran airmatanya untuk tidak keluar ketika melihat Siwon masih saja memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Entah bagaimana, ada rasa ketakutan dalam diri Kyuhyun jika saja Siwon benar-benar menghindarinya. Kyuhyun tidak mau itu terjadi. Meski Kyuhyun tak tahu bagaimana caranya mencintai Siwon, tapi pemuda tinggi itu sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak lama dan Kyuhyun sangat menyayanginya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengikuti keinginan Siwon dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Matanya masih mengalirkan airmata dan isakan-isakan lirih masih terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun meskipun dia berusaha menutupi isakan tersebut dengan telapak tangannya. Begitu keluar, Kyuhyun tidak langsung menyusul Yunho melainkan mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu bangku tunggu yang ada di koridor rumah sakit tak jauh dari kamar rawat Siwon.

"Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf Wonnie? Seharusnya aku, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena keegoisanku. Aku, bukan kau. Hiks… hiks… Maafkan aku Wonnie. Maafkan aku…" Sahutnya lalu menutup wajahnya agar orang lain tidak tahu bahwa dia menangis. Kyuhyun benar-benar bersalah dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk memperbaiki semua permasalahan ini.

Di lain pihak, Siwon yang sekarang sudah membetulkan posisi ranjangnya menjadi seperti duduk, hanya menatap lurus ke arah luar melalui jendela kamar rawatnya. Dia seperti sedang berpikir apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan mulai sekarang. Siwon tahu bahwa Yunho akan memintanya bahkan memaksanya untuk menceritakan masalah apa yang membebani pikiran Siwon.

Siwon harus mencari alasan lain karena sudah pasti Siwon tidak akan menceritakan mengenai cintanya kepada Kyuhyun, kekasih kakaknya sendiri. Hanya sekarang masalahnya apa yang harus Siwon ceritakan kepada Yunho karena Siwon tak ingin baik Kyuhyun maupun Yunho terluka pada akhirnya.

Siwon terus berpikir dan berpikir sampai dia mendapatkan ide yang sebenarnya akan membuat Yunho marah besar kepadanya. Tetapi, bagi Siwon hanya ini satu-satunya jalan. Siwon harus mengambil jalan ini agar Kyuhyun dan Yunho tidak akan tersakiti. Siwon tidak perduli akan dirinya sendiri, yang ada dipikirannya hanya Kyuhyun dan Yunho, dua orang yang sangat dia sayangi.

_Maafkan aku hyung, tampaknya keputusan ini adalah yang terbaik untuk kita semua. Semoga kau tidak membenciku karena ini._

**Sebulan Kemudian**

Seorang pemuda tampan dan tinggi tengah menarik kopernya menuju _counter check in_. Jika biasanya ada banyak orang atau paling tidak seorang saja yang mengantar kepergian teman atau sanak saudara saat mereka akan berpergian, maka hal tersebut tidak terjadi pada pemuda tersebut. Pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Siwon itu terlihat sendiri saja tanpa ada Yunho dan juga Kyuhyun bahkan pelayan rumahnya sendiri, yang mengantar dirinya ke bandara. Hal ini karena Yunho memang melarang siapa pun untuk mengantar kepergian Siwon.

Aneh, jika seorang kakak yang begitu menyayangi adiknya bahkan cenderung _overprotective _tersebut justru bersikap sedingin itu. Namun untuk kali ini bagi Yunho sikapnya itu wajar dia lakukan. Menurut pria tampan dengan mata tajam itu, sikap acuh tak acuhnya tersebut disebabkan karena Yunho merasa dikhianati oleh Siwon yang memilih pergi dan tinggal bersama umma mereka di Spanyol. Yunho marah karena Yunho merasa Siwon tidak menghargainya lagi sebagai orang yang telah membesarkan dia selama ini. Dia bahkan sempat menampar Siwon sebelum akhirnya mengusir adiknya tersebut.

Siwon sendiri kala itu hanya bisa terpaku, tidak berani menatap wajah Yunho karena dia takut dia tak kuasa untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Yunho dan bahwa keinginannya untuk tinggal bersama umma mereka adalah kebohongan semata. Ya, semua urusan pergi ke tempat umma Siwon dan Yunho itu hanyalah bagian dari rencana Siwon agar dia tidak menceritakan hal yang sesungguhnya mengganggu pikiran Siwon dan membuatnya sakit. Siwon masih ingat bagaimana marahnya Yunho ketika dia mengungkapkan bahwa dia akan pergi.

**Flashback**

Hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Siwon setelah seminggu dia dirawat di rumah sakit. Yunho dan Kyuhyun terlihat sedang membantu Siwon untuk masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Siwon masih lumayan lemah karena dadanya yang masih sakit, namun senyuman sudah terpancar dari wajah tampannya meski sesungguhnya Siwon harus memendam pedihnya luka hati karena kedua orang yang dia sayangi.

Seharian itu Yunho dan Kyuhyun menemani Siwon karena mereka berdua masih khawatir dengan keadaan Siwon walau Siwon sudah berulang kali mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Siwon sebenarnya sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yunho maupun Kyuhyun karena dia masih sedikit bimbang apakah akan menjalankan semua rencana yang sudah dia susun dan berusaha agar Yunho tidak berdua saja dengannya. Namun menjelang makan malam, Yunho akhirnya bertanya juga pertanyaan yang paling dihindari oleh Siwon.

Disaat Kyuhyun membantu koki rumah membuatkan makan malam, Yunho mengajak Siwon ke ruang keluarga untuk mengajaknya bicara. Disanalah Yunho bertanya alasan mengapa Siwon belakangan ini tertekan sehingga berpengaruh pada kesehatannya. Siwon enggan untuk menjawab namun setelah ditekan dan dipaksa terus oleh Yunho, mau tidak mau Siwon menghela nafas dan menjawab Yunho. Siwon tahu bahwa jawabannya akan membuat Yunho marah bahkan membencinya.

"Hyung, apapun yang akan aku katakan, aku mohon hyung tidak menyelanya. Bisa hyung janji itu kepadaku?"

"Oke…"

"Hyung, alasan kenapa aku tertekan beberapa waktu belakangan ini karena aku takut dan bingung bagaimana harus mengatakan hal ini kepadamu."

"Takut? Apa yang membuatmu sampai takut mengatakan sesuatu hal kepadaku? Kita selalu terbuka Wonnie, tidak seharusnya kau takut."

"Aku takut hyung, aku takut kau akan membenciku karena keputusanku ini."

"Keputusan apa? Sekarang justru kau yang membuatku takut."

"Aku sudah memutuskan akan tinggal bersama umma hyung." setelah perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Siwon, Yunho hanya bisa mematung. Namun wajahnya jelas menunjukkan keterkejutan dan semenit kemudian berubah menjadi keras penuh amarah. Tanpa peringatan sama sekali dan melupakan kenyataan bahwa Siwon masih sakit, telapak tangan Yunho sudah melayang ke pipi Siwon dengan sangat keras sampai menyebabkan pipi itu memerah dan ada sedikit luka di sudut bibir Siwon.

Siwon sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu terkejut jika Yunho menamparnya. Dia sudah menduganya, namun ketika tangan yang selalu mengacak rambutnya itu dengan sayang, tangan yang selalu menepuk bahu dan punggungnya untuk sekedar memberi dukungan ternyata mampu melayangkan tamparan dengan sekeras itu, tak ayal membuat mata Siwon berkaca-kaca. Hanya saja Siwon sudah berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan menangis atau pun memperlihatkan bahwa dia pun terluka dengan keputusannya ini, meski keputusan ini hanya kedok belaka.

Siwon sebenarnya tidak akan tinggal dengan umma mereka. Siwon memang akan pergi namun dia akan pergi ke Jepang, mengambil beasiswa yang diam-diam diikutinya dari pihak kampus dan melanjutkan kuliahnya disana. Namun demi menyembunyikan kenyataan mengapa Siwon sakit, mengapa belakangan ini Siwon selalu murung, dan cara yang terbaik tanpa membuat Yunho curiga akan perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun adalah dengan pergi dari kehidupan mereka berdua dan kepergiannya pun harus membuat Yunho tidak sering-sering mengunjunginya.

Maka dari itu, Siwon berpura-pura memilih tinggal dengan salah satu orang tua mereka. Siwon tahu persis Yunho masih memendam amarah terhadap keduanya sehingga tidak mungkin Yunho akan mengunjungi Siwon jika dia mengatakan akan pergi ketempat keduanya tinggal. Hanya saja konsekuensinya adalah seperti yang dialami oleh Siwon sekarang. Kemarahan dan kebencian terpampang jelas di mata Yunho dan itu diarahkan kepadanya.

"Adik tak tahu diri! Tega sekali kau melakukan ini kepada hyungmu sendiri! Hyung yang telah membesarkanmu seorang diri selama lima tahun ini! Kau tahu bagaimana perasaan hyung terhadap orang tua kita dan tetap saja kau memilih mereka! Mereka yang telah membuang kita Siwon!"

"Maafkan aku hyung! Aku hanya…"

"Simpan saja alasanmu itu! Aku tidak mau dengar! Aku kecewa padamu Siwon! Sangat kecewa!" bentak Yunho keras. Siwon menatap Yunho dengan pandangan sendu. Meski dia telah menyiapkan diri, mendengar kata itu dari orang yang selama ini dia hormati dan banggakan, tetap saja menimbulkan sakit yang luar biasa. Tapi kata selanjutnya dari Yunho lebih membuat Siwon terpuruk dan tak mampu lagi mengangkat wajahnya.

"Mulai hari ini kau bukan adikku lagi. Pergilah kemanapun kau mau. Aku tak perduli lagi." Tegas Yunho sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang terus menundukkan kepalanya. Bulir airmata yang ditahannya sejak tadi akhirnya keluar juga. Siwon menangis dalam diam. Dalam hatinya dia terus menguatkan hatinya dan menegaskan bahwa ini jalan terbaik untuk semuanya. Biarlah dia yang menanggung semua luka asalkan kakaknya dan Kyuhyun bisa bahagia. Siwon lebih memilih Yunho marah kepadanya seperti sekarang daripada dia harus melihat kakaknya sedih karena tahu Siwon mencintai kekasihnya.

Dengan lunglai Siwon berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya disana, Siwon mengepak beberapa baju dan beberapa bukunya. Dia juga mengambil buku tabungan dan simpanan uang yang dia punya. Meski Yunho tidak mengatakan secara langsung bahwa dia harus pergi sekarang, tapi Siwon cukup tahu diri untuk tidak tinggal lagi di rumah itu. Siwon memang sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dan meski keberangkatannya masih tiga minggu lagi, tapi Siwon sudah menyewa satu kamar kecil untuk dia tinggal sampai keberangkatannya ke Jepang nanti.

Setelah semua siap, Siwon turun kembali ke bawah dan mencari Yunho. begitu Siwon menemukan Yunho yang sedang duduk di ruang makan bersama dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung berdiri di samping Yunho. Tanpa banyak bicara Siwon memberikan hormat dengan bersimpuh. Begitu selesai memberi hormat kepada Yunho, Siwon membungkukan badannya dalam dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena Yunho sudah menjaganya selama ini. Yunho sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Siwon. Dia terus terdiam, tidak menoleh ke arah Siwon. Kyuhyun bingung dengan kejadian yang terpampang di depan matanya. Terlebih lagi, Siwon memberikan salam seakan dia tidak akan berada bersama dia dan Yunho lagi. Gadis itu sempat ingin berdiri dan menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi, namun tangannya terlebih dahulu di pegang oleh Yunho dan mengisyaratkannya agar dia duduk kembali.

Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya lalu langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Kyuhyun. Ketika pintu depan berbunyi, menandakan Siwon yang telah benar-benar pergi, barulah Yunho melepas topengnya. Sambil menutup wajahnya, pria berwibawa itu terisak, menangisi kepergian adik sematawayangnya itu yang menorehkan luka di hatinya. Yunho benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa Siwon mampu berbuat demikian. Jujur, dia kecewa dan sakit hati dengan semua keputusan Siwon karena Yunho tahu bahwa Siwon memahami perasaannya akan kedua orang tua mereka. Namun di satu sisi, Yunho juga sedih karena dia sudah mengusir Siwon yang sudah merupakan bagian dari hidupnya. Siwon adalah satu-satunya keluarga bagi Yunho.

Malam itu tidak ada perayaan karena kepulangan Siwon dari rumah sakit, Malam itu, semua orang bersedih karena kebodohan mereka sendiri yang tidak mau jujur satu sama lain dan menganggap semua yang dilakukannya adalah yang terbaik bagi semua meski tidak semua akan berjalan sesuai yang diinginkan.

**End Flashback**

Siwon menarik nafasnya sekali lagi lalu kembali berjalan menuju ruang tunggu keberangkatan. Sambil berjalan, Siwon kembali berpikir jika saja gadis yang dia cintai bukan Kyuhyun. Jika saja Kyuhyun mau dengan tegas menolak dirinya dan mengatakan padanya untuk menjauhi dirinya. Jika saja Siwon berani untuk melepas Kyuhyun dan mencari cinta yang baru, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Pasti Siwon tidak akan bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun sekian lama sehingga gadis itu bisa bertemu dengan Yunho dan akhirnya menjalin kasih.

Tapi siapa yang bisa menentukan perasaan jatuh cinta yang Siwon miliki. Siapa yang bisa membuat Siwon dengan mudah berpaling dari Kyuhyun ketika hatinya jelas-jelas memilih gadis manis itu. Satu hal yang jelas bagi Siwon, semua sudah terjadi. Keputusan sudah dia ambil dan Siwon harus hadapi apapun resikonya. Siwon tidak tahu apakah waktu akan berpihak kepadanya dan membuatnya melupakan cinta ini. Cinta yang dipegangnya sendiri. Cinta Siwon untuk Kyuhyun.

**End**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Entry ke lima dari Tribute to Indonesian Songs dan tanpa banyak jeda lagi monggo amazing readers untuk ninggalin jejaknya...

Segitu aja dulu, mian untuk typos as usual, mian untuk error disana-sini karena nao males banget baca ulang, and moga suka ama ffnya…

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	6. Tapi Bukan Aku

**Title : ****Tapi Bukan Aku (Sequel 'Cinta Sendiri')  
**

**Pairing : **Yunjae, Brothership!Yunwon, Yunkyu, a little bit Wonkyu

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God, Kerispatih and their label company

**Inspired :** Tapi Bukan Aku by Kerispatih

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Genderswitch, Angst

**Summary**** :** Seseorang pasti akan bersama dengan pasangannya, tapi maafkan aku jika aku bukanlah orang itu. Aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untukmu menyerahkan hati dan cintamu.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Seorang gadis cantik dengan mata bulat dan bibir merah yang penuh dan seorang pemuda tampan dengan tatapan mata yang tajam sedang berdiri saling berhadapan di pinggir sungai Han. Keduanya terlihat seperti sedang berbicara satu sama lain atau mungkin lebih tepatnya bertengkar. Lalu tanpa bisa dihindari lagi, sang gadis yang sudah tersulut emosi, menampar pipi sang pemuda. Keduanya masing-masing terpaku, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sampai akhirnya sang gadis dengan linangan airmata memutuskan pergi meninggalkan sang pemuda yang tanpa sepengetahuan sang gadis juga sudah menitikan airmatanya. Sang pemuda bergumam lirih sambil menatap sayu punggung sang gadis yang semakin menjauh. Gumaman yang sama dia terus ucapkan.

"Maafkan aku Boojae. Maafkan aku."

**Yunho P.O.V. – Lima Tahun Kemudian**

Aku membuka mataku setelah terbangun oleh mimpi yang sama setiap hari dalam hidupku. Mimpi yang selalu terbayang bahkan sampai aku terbangun dari tidurku seperti ini. Mimpi yang sebenarnya adalah ingatan masa laluku dengan seorang gadis yang sangat aku cintai namun tak mungkin aku jadikan sebagai pendamping hidupku.

Kenapa tak mungkin? Hal itu bukan karena dia tidak mencintaiku atau aku yang tidak mencintainya. Sebaliknya, seperti yang sudah aku katakan bahwa kami berdua saling mencintai. Tapi permasalahannya tertuju kepada diriku. Aku begitu mencintainya sampai aku harus mengambil keputusan terberat dalam hidupku untuk melepaskan dirinya. Aku tahu dia tidak akan bahagia jika terus bersamaku. Aku juga tahu bahwa dia akan mendapatkan cinta sejatinya dan itu bukan aku.

Kim Jaejoong, nama gadis itu adalah kekasihku sejak aku masih memakai seragam SMA. Walau kami masih belia, kami sudah saling mencintai dan berjanji kelak saat kami dewasa, kami akan menikah. Klise dan tipikal cinta monyet, tapi kami yakin dengan perasaan kami dan kami tahu bahwa kami akan selalu bersama.

Kenyataannya adalah kami memang bersama sampai kami berdua menginjak bangku perkuliahan. Kami bahkan benar-benar akan merealisasikan rencana kami untuk menikah karena meski aku masih kuliah, aku sudah mulai menapaki dunia kerja dengan bergabung bersama beberapa orang sahabatku membuat sebuah perusahaan kecil di bidang komputer. Jadi jangan salahkan kami jika kami berangan-angan suatu saat kami bisa bahagia selamanya seperti cerita dongeng. Setidaknya itu yang ada dalam benakku sampai kejadian itu menimpa keluargaku.

Perceraian. Satu kata itu yang membuat semua pemikiranku tentang cinta dan kebahagiaan abadi dengan orang yang dicintai hacur berkeping-keping. Perceraian kedua orang tuaku mungkin sama saja dengan perceraian yang ada di belahan dunia manapun. Alasan kedua orang tersebut berpisah biasanya antara tidak adanya kecocokan lagi atau adanya orang ketiga. Alasan selain itu mungkin hanya pelengkap saja. Untuk kasus kedua orang tuaku, alasan orang ketigalah yang menjadi retaknya hubungan pernikahan mereka berdua. Perceraian tanpa adanya anak yang terlibat menurut sebagian besar orang, tidak akan terlalu rumit. Lain soal jika ada anak yang harus menanggung akibat perceraian tersebut. Seperti aku dan adikku, Siwon.

Awalnya aku tidak terlalu perduli akan ikut siapa. Aku menganggap diriu sudah dewasa dan mandiri serta aku mampu menghidupi diriku sendiri. Tapi lain halnya dengan adikku yang baru saja merasakan kesenangan sebagai siswa SMA. Dia masih perlu kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Aku benar-benar tidak masalah akan ikut dengan siapa bahkan aku sempat berpikir aku akan hidup sendiri saja.

Akan tetapi betapa tercengangnya aku ketika tahu bahwa kedua orang tuaku sama sekali tidak mau membawa kami berdua. Mereka membuat kami berdua seperti bola ping-pong yang dioper kesana kemari. Mereka berdua tidak mau mengasuh kami berdua karena mereka ingin memulai hidup baru dengan pasangan selingkuh mereka masing-masing.

Aku sempat ingin mencibir keduanya saat aku tahu alasan lontarkan kepada kami mengapa mereka tidak mau mengajak kami berdua. Mereka dengan santainya mengatakan bahwa kami berdua sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa hidup sendiri dan mereka tetap akan bertanggung jawab dengan menyokong kami dengan biaya untuk kehidupan kami.

Demi Tuhan, aku tidak percaya aku memiliki orang tua paling tidak manusiawi dan egois seperti mereka. Dewasa? Mereka menganggap kami berdua dewasa? Jika itu aku, aku tidak akan perduli. Tapi Siwon, dia masih berusia 15 tahun. Dia belum bisa dikatakan dewasa. Di mata hukum Negara pun Siwon masih dibawah umur. Bagaimana mungkin kedua orang tua egois itu mengatakan bahwa Siwon sudah dewasa dan mampu mengurus dirinya sendiri. Biar Siwon termasuk anak yang mandiri dan penurut, tetap saja dia masih membutuhkan asuhan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Kedua orang tua kami bertengkar lagi dan saling menumpahkan tanggung jawab atas Siwon dan aku. Jengkel dan geram dengan pertengkaran mereka, aku mengambil keputusan bahwa Siwon akan hidup denganku. Aku yang akan mengurus Siwon dan aku meminta bantuan dokter Park agar beliau menjadi wali kami berdua.

Sejak saat itu aku tidak bisa lagi memandang kedua orang tuaku seperti dulu. Yang aku rasakan kepada mereka adalah kecewa, sakit hati, kesal, marah, bahkan mungkin aku membenci mereka. Mereka jugalah yang membuatku berubah. Aku tidak percaya lagi dengan hubungan yang dilandasi oleh cinta. Lihat saja kedua orang tuaku sekarang. Mereka yang dulunya saling mencintai, saling menyayangi, saling menghargai, bisa berubah begitu saja dan meski keduanya selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja, bahwa mereka akan lebih bahagia tanpa satu sama lainnya, aku bisa melihat dari mata keduanya bahwa mereka begitu terluka dengan semua ini. Mereka hanya mementingkan ego masing-masing dan lebih memilih untuk menderita daripada mencoba membicarakan dan menyelesaikan apapun permasalahan mereka dulu. Dalam benakku, perilaku mereka ini menimbulkan begitu banyak pertanyaan yang sampai saat ini aku tak tahu jawabannya.

Apakah perpisahan mereka menjadi terasa begitu menyakitkan karena mereka sebenarnya saling mencintai? Apakah mereka tidak mau mengambil kami berdua karena kami mengingatkan mereka akan indahnya cinta mereka dulu? Bahwa kami berdua adalah bukti kebersamaan keduanya setelah sekian lama? Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Hanya saja semua pertanyaan itu membuatku berpikir dan pada akhirnya mengambil keputusan mengenai hubunganku dengan Jaejoong.

Aku memutuskan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Jaejoong karena aku takut. Aku takut jika kami berdua menikah nanti, kami juga akan berpisah seperti orang tuaku. Konyol memang, tapi aku benar-benar takut. Aku tak ingin berpisah dengan Jaejoong seperti kedua orang tuaku. Aku tidak ingin kami berdua merasakan sakit hati yang sangat dalam karena perpisahan kami. Aku tahu semakin kami mencintai maka akan semakin perih luka yang ditorehkan dan aku tidak yakin waktu mampu memulihkan luka itu.

Katakan aku egois, katakan aku jahat, katakan aku bodoh, katakan aku apa saja, tapi aku tidak ingin Jaejoong mengalami kepedihan seperti itu. Aku ingin dia bahagia dengan orang yang sanggup membahagiakan dirinya. Bukan seperti aku yang terlalu takut untuk memulai sesuatu, terlalu takut untuk merasakan sakit ketika suatu saat Jaejoong memilih meninggalkanku seperti umma. Untuk itu, biarlah kami berpisah sekarang. Biarlah Jaejoong menangis sekarang. Biarlah dia membenciku. Semua ini kulakukan demi dirinya. Demi kebahagiaannya. Demi Jaejoong.

Aku masih merasakan sakitnya tamparan Jaejoong kala aku mengatakan hubungan kami berakhir. Aku masih merasakan betapa pedihnya melihat airmata Jaejoong dan airmata itu mengalir karena aku. Namun aku yakin, meski kisah cinta kami berakhir, suatu saat Jaejoong akan melupakan aku dan mendapatkan penggantiku. Seperti aku yang mendapatkan penggantinya. Aku menemukan gadis yang aku anggap cocok untuk diriku dan sebagai pendamping hidupku.

Kenapa aku katakan cocok? Karena aku tidak mencintainya. Ya, aku tidak mencintai gadis itu seperti aku mencintai Jaejoong. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi selain dengan Jaejoong. Meskipun aku tidak mencintainya, bukan berarti aku tidak menyayanginya. Aku menyayangi gadis itu seperti adikku sendiri, seperti seorang sahabat, dan bagiku itu cukup untuk membina hubungan dengannya.

Cho Kyuhyun, nama gadis itu, adalah sahabat Siwon di SMA. Waktu itu aku sama sekali tidak terlalu perduli dengan gadis mana pun karena hatiku masih hanya akan aku berikan kepada Jaejoong. Namun ketika aku melihat Kyuhyun yang manis, Kyuhyun yang lucu, Kyuhyun yang dekat dengan adikku, aku merasa telah menemukan seseorang untuk membantuku menjaga Siwon. Aku menemukan orang yang mampu untuk bersama denganku dan ketika suatu saat kami diharuskan berpisah maka perpisahan itu tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan.

Ya, sekali lagi aku memang jahat. Tapi itulah aku. Hatiku telah mati sejak aku berpisah dengan Jaejoong. Satu-satunya orang yang aku anggap tidak akan pernah pergi dariku hanyalah Siwon. Walau nantinya dia akan mempunyai kehidupan sendiri, tapi Siwon tetaplah adikku. Dia tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku. Ya, Siwon tidak akan mungkin mengkhianatiku.

**End Yunho P.O.V**

**Sebulan Kemudian**

Plak! Tamparan keras di pipi Siwon itu mendarat dengan mulus tanpa bisa Yunho hentikan. Kegeramannya mendengar Siwon memilih tinggal bersama dengan umma mereka adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin Yunho dengar. Dalam benaknya Yunho terus bertanya, apakah Siwon sudah tidak betah lagi tinggal bersamanya? Apakah Yunho berbuat suatu kesalahan sehingga Siwon memilih pergi meninggalkannya? Atau apakah Siwon tidak bahagia bersama dengan dirinya? Apapun itu, Yunho sudah terlanjur terbakar api kemarahan dan kekecewaan karena orang yang dia anggap tidak akan pernah berkhianat ternyata menorehkan luka yang lebih dalam.

"Adik tak tahu diri! Tega sekali kau melakukan ini kepada hyungmu sendiri! Hyung yang telah membesarkanmu seorang diri selama lima tahun ini! Kau tahu bagaimana perasaan hyung terhadap orang tua kita dan tetap saja kau memilih mereka! Mereka yang telah membuang kita Siwon!"

"Maafkan aku hyung! Aku hanya…"

"Simpan saja alasanmu itu! Aku tidak mau dengar! Aku kecewa padamu Siwon! Sangat kecewa!" bentak Yunho yang langsung membuat Siwon menatapnya sendu. Namun Yunho sama sekali tidak terenyuh dengan tatapan adiknya itu. Baginya semua yang Siwon lakukan tidak ada artinya lagi. Yunho memalingkan wajahnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Siwon tidak sanggup lagi menatap wajah Yunho.

"Mulai hari ini kau bukan adikku lagi. Pergilah kemanapun kau mau. Aku tak perduli lagi." Tegas Yunho sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang terus menundukkan kepalanya. Pria itu pergi ke arah ruang makan, namun berhenti ketika dia berada di dinding pembatas antara ruang keluarga dan ruang makan. Yang dirasakan oleh Yunho sekarang adalah hatinya seperti dicabik oleh kuku tajam binatang buas.

Pria yang jarang menangis itu, akhirnya kalah oleh airmatanya sendiri. Dia bersandar dan jatuh terduduk di dinding pembatas tersebut. Yunho tak sanggup lagi menahan sakit di hatinya karena keputusan Siwon untuk pergi darinya. Rasa sakit ini sama seperti ketika Jaejoong juga pergi setelah Yunho memutuskan hubungan dengan gadis bermata bulat itu.

Dalam pikirannya, apakah ini hukuman dari Tuhan untuknya karena telah menyakiti hati seorang gadis yang tulus mencintainya? Apakah ini karma untuknya? Yunho tak mengerti meski dia beragumen dengan logikanya sendiri bahwa dulu dia melakukan hal itu kepada Jaejoong demi kebaikan gadis itu. Jadi mengapa sekarang hal ini terjadi kepadanya. Mengapa perpisahan ini terjadi padanya dan mengapa harus Siwon yang melakukannya?

Siwon adalah keluarganya. Siwon adalah adiknya. Jika Tuhan memutuskan bahwa Siwon lebih baik pergi daripada bersamanya, apakah ini artinya Yunho bukan kakak yang baik untuk Siwon? Apakah ini artinya Yunho pun bukan seseorang yang patut disayangi oleh Siwon? Semua hal tersebut berkecamuk di dalam diri Yunho. Dia tak mampu berpikir logis lagi. Yang ada sekarang adalah luka hati dan penyesalan. Yunho tak tahu apakah dia bisa mengatasinya kali ini. Yunho benar-benar tidak tahu.

**End**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes :** Another entry for Tribute to Indonesian Songs… Ini adalah entry keenam dan sekaligus sequel (mungkin) untuk ff oneshot 'Cinta Sendiri' Eits, sebelum bilang endingnya gantung or minta sequel, nao jelasin dulu kalo rencana nao akan menyambung kayak kereta cerita wonkyu yunjae ini… FF ini semacam wonkyu yunjae saga gitu, meski nao sendiri bingung mau namain apa *nah lho?

Oke, without futher ado… Silahkan meninggalkan jejak ff ini amazing readers.. As usual, gomen for typos, weird plot and so on…

Enjoy and hope you guys like it…

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	7. Apalah Arti Menunggu

**Title : ****Apalah Arti Menunggu (Sequel Cinta Sendiri & Tapi Bukan Aku)  
**

**Pairing : **Yunjae, Brothership!Yunwon, Yunkyu, a little bit Wonkyu

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God, Raisa and her label company

**Inspired :** Apalah Arti Menunggu by Raisa

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Genderswitch, Angst

**Summary**** :** Aku menunggu cinta yang ternyata tak kunjung datang. Lalu apalah arti penantianku ini? Apa cinta ini sudah tidak mungkin lagi karena hatimu sudah berubah dan berpaling dariku?

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Jaejoong-ah ini pesanan selanjutnya." Sahut suara dari balik jendela yang menghubungkan antara dapur dengan tempat penyajian makanan sebelum dikeluarkan ke pelanggan.

"Oke." Sahut wanita cantik bermata bulat dengan kulit putih bersinar dan rambut panjang sepinggang yang sekarang digulung dan ditutupi oleh topi koki menjawab sahutan dari salah satu pelayan di restoran Jepang itu. Wanita yang dipanggil Jaejoong itu atau lebih lengkapnya bernama Kim Jaejoong adalah koki tetap di restoran Jepang tersebut. Dia sudah tiga tahun bekerja disana dan hampir setiap harinya Jaejoong harus berjibaku dengan kesibukan seperti ini apalagi pada saat jam makan siang atau jam makan malam tergantung dari waktu kerja Jaejoong. Saat ini, dia sudah mendapat waktu kerja di siang hari dan hal itu tidak akan berubah kecuali untuk acara-acara khusus yang dibuat oleh restoran tempatnya bekerja.

Jaejoong terus melakukan kegiatannya membuatkan pesanan yang terus datang sampai akhirnya jam makan siang berakhir. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas setelah pekerjaan yang cukup berat dan melelahkan tetapi menyenangkan bagi wanita cantik itu. Menyenangkan dan cukup membuatnya melupakan seseorang yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya. Bukan pernah, Jaejoong tetap menyimpan kenangan orang tersebut dalam hatinya meski orang itu sudah menghancurkan cinta dan kepercayaannya.

Jung Yunho, lelaki yang dicintai Jaejoong sampai sekarang memang telah menghancurkan hatinya lima tahun yang lalu. Dengan alasan bahwa Yunho tidak lagi mencintai dirinya dan bosan dengan hubungan mereka, Yunho memutuskannya. Jaejoong masih mengingat kejadian di pinggir sungai Han bagaikan baru terjadi kemarin. Jaejoong masih ingat dia menangis terus menerus sampai dia kelelahan dan tertidur dan ketika bangun Jaejoong berharap bahwa semuanya hanyalah mimpi. Tapi harapan tinggal harapan, kejadian itu benar terjadi, Yunho telah meninggalkannya dan Jaejoong tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk merubahnya karena Yunho dengan jelas menghindari dirinya.

Lima tahun. Lima tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama dan seharusnya Jaejoong sudah bisa melepaskan dengan lapang dada bahwa lelaki yang dia anggap akan menjadi lelaki pertama dan terakhirnya. Apalagi, Jaejoong mendengar bahwa Yunho sudah melanjutkan hidupnya. Yunho sudah menemukan pengganti dirinya.

Kenapa Jaejoong bisa mengetahui berita tentang kehidupan mantan kekasihnya tersebut? Mudah saja, Kim Heechul, sahabat Jaejoong adalah kekasih dari Park Jungsu atau Leeteuk, dokter keluarga Jung. Dari sahabatnya ini, Jaejoong mengetahui bahwa Yunho telah memiliki kekasih yaitu Cho Kyuhyun yang kebetulan adalah sahabat adik Yunho, Siwon. Jaejoong tertawa pilu. Dunia begitu sempit sampai alur kehidupan mereka bisa berdekatan seperti itu.

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas lalu membereskan barang-barangnya untuk bergegas pulang. dia harus bergegas pulang untuk berkemas karena dia akan pergi ke Jepang dan hari ini juga sebenarnya adalah hari terakhir dia bekerja direstoran tersebut. Bukan, Jaejoong bukan dipecat atau pun mengundurkan diri. Jaejoong akan pergi ke Negara matahari terbit itu karena Jaejoong mendapat promosi menjadi kepala koki di restoran pusat yang memang berasal dari Negara itu.

Setelah siap, Jaejoong pun akhirnya berpamitan dengan rekan kerjanya dan dia berjanji akan tetap berhubungan dengan mereka semua meski dia sudah berada di Jepang nanti. Puas mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan semua yang sudah membantunya selama ini, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari restoran yang membesarkan namanya di dunia kuliner.

Jaejoong memilih pulang dengan berjalan kaki karena dia ingin mampir ke suatu tempat. Langkah kaki Jaejoong membawanya ke pinggir sungai Han, tempat yang menjadi saksi hancurnya hati dan cintanya itu. Wanita berambut panjang itu memandang lurus sambil membayangkan seluruh kisah cinta yang dia jalani bersama Yunho sebelum perpisahan itu. Begitu indah sampai pernah membuat Jaejoong takut jika semuanya adalah mimpi.

_Too good to be true_. Mungkin ucapan itu berlaku untuknya. Yunho terlalu indah baginya sehingga ketika kenyataan menghampiri, Jaejoong harus menghadapi masa terburuk dalam hidupnya setelah kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Jaejoong tersenyum kala dia mengingat dirinya yang menangis terus selama seminggu dan terus saja mengurung diri di kamar sampai sahabatnya Heechul, memaksanya untuk berdiri lagi dan menghadapi realita kehidupan.

Perpisahan memang bagian dari perjalanan hidup seseorang dan Jaejoong tahu persis bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Tapi rasa kehilangan karena tidak jelasnya masalah yang ada sangat membebani Jaejoong dan wanita itu serasa tak rela dengan putusnya jalinan cinta dengan Yunho. Mungkin karena itu Jaejoong masih menunggu apabila Yunho kembali ke logikanya dan meminta Jaejoong untuk kembali. Memintanya kembali untul merajut kisah kasih mereka seperti sedia kala. Jaejoong menunggu agar mimpinya untuk bisa menikah dengan orang yang pertama dicintai dan menjadi yang terakhir bukan hanya sekedar mimpi. Agar harapannya untuk membina keluarga dengan Yunho bisa terwujud. Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong telah menunggu selama lima tahun.

Jaejoong akhirnya menyadari bahwa cinta yang dia tunggu tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Yunhonya takkan kembali kepada dirinya lagi. Yunhonya sudah tidak mencintai dirinya lagi. Sia-sia. Mungkin saja. Tetapi Jaejoong tidak menyesal. Dia tahu cintanya bukan hal yang sia-sia. Jaejoong tahu penantiannya memang membawa luka, tapi luka itu menyadarkan dia tentang hidup. Lalu untuk apa Jaejoong selama ini menunggu sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak akan pernah terjadi? Entahlah. Yang Jaejoong tahu sekarang adalah dia harus mampu menatap masa depan tanpa Yunho. Tuhan pasti memiliki rencana lain dan mungkin Yunho tidak ada dalam rencana itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum walau senyum itu ditemani butiran kristal bening berasal dari matanya. Yang bisa dilakukan Jaejoong sekarang hanyalah berusaha melupakan Yunho, menata kembali hatinya, dan mencoba mencari cinta yang baru meski Jaejoong tak yakin dia bisa. Jaejoong menghela nafas lagi lalu menghapus airmatanya. Dia lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat dengan kenangan manis dan buruk itu. Jaejoong perlahan namun pasti meninggalkan segala sesuatu yang mengingatkannya akan Yunho. Harapan Jaejoong hanya satu, di tempatnya yang baru Jaejoong bisa memulai segalanya dari titik terbawah. Dia akan membuat kenangan baru untuk menutupi kenangan buruk ketika bersama Yunho.

_Selamat tinggal Yunho. Meski aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak mengingatku dalam hatimu, tapi aku akan terus mengingatmu. Mungkin selamanya. Aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu. Meski kebahagiaan itu bukan aku. Terima kasih untuk segalanya._

**End**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Entry lagi untuk Tribute to Indonesian Songs… Entry ketujuh yang lagunya direquest oleh _**giselsparkyu**_ :D

Moga sesuai dengan bayangan _**giselsparkyu**_ dan kalo ternyata ga, mian y dear T^T This is what came in mind when I hear the song… Ini juga sequel (maybe) ff oneshot 'Cinta Sendiri' dan 'Tapi Bukan Aku'

Yo weiss, langsung aja tinggalkan jejak y... Masih akan ada beberapa entry lagi setelah ff ini… Seperti slogan yang selalu diusung oleh nao, gomen for typos, weird plot and so on…

Enjoy and hope you guys like it…

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	8. Jangan Pergi

**Title : ****Jangan Pergi (Sequel 'Apalah Arti Menunggu')  
**

**Pairing : **Wonkyu, Broken!Yunkyu, Brothership!Yunwon

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God, d'Masiv and their label company

**Inspired :** Jangan Pergi by d'Masiv

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Genderswitch, Angst

**Summary**** :** Kau yang selalu membuatku tegar. Aku terlanjur bergantung padamu sehingga aku tak sanggup hidup tanpa cintamu. Jadi kumohon, jangan pergi.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Kyuhyun P.O.V**

Aku menatap sayu wallpaper ponselku. Gambar seseorang yang terpampang di depan mataku itu sudah membuat kedua mataku menumpahkan airmatanya. Lagi. Airmata ini memang selalu saja turun jika aku melihat gambarnya. Aku menghapus airmataku dan menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa semua harus menjadi seperti ini? Mengapa hal yang aku anggap akan menjadi kebahagiaanku, kebahagiaan untuk semuanya, ternyata justru menjadi kesedihan? Apa yang salah?

Gambarnya yang sedang tersenyum. Aku membelai layar ponsel sentuhku seakan aku membelai wajah tampannya. Jung Siwon. Siwon. Siwonnie. Aku merindukanmu Wonnie. Sungguh merindukanmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja di Jepang? Mengapa kau harus berbohong kepada Yunho oppa kalau kau pergi ke Spanyol menyusul ibumu? Kenapa kau harus melakukan itu? Apa karena kau tidak ingin melihatku lagi sehingga kau memilih pergi? Tapi kalau kau membenciku kenapa kau harus menyakiti hati Yunho oppa?

Itulah serentetan pertanyaan yang singgah dipikiranku sejak kepergianmu sebulan lalu. Dan hanya satu jawaban yang bisa aku pahami dari semua tindakanmu. Kau memang membenciku Wonnie. Rasa cintamu sudah tidak ada lagi untukku dan itu salahku. Oh Tuhan, mengapa rasa penyesalan itu selalu saja datang belakangan. Kenapa ketika orang yang aku cintai harus pergi, baru aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya.

Ya, aku mencintai Siwon. Bukan sebagai sahabat, bukan sebagai seorang kakak, melainkan cinta seorang gadis kepada seorang lelaki. Selama ini aku adalah orang bodoh dan kejam yang menyiakan cinta tulus Siwon. Selama aku bersahabat dengannya, Siwon selalu ada disisiku, mendukungku. Bahkan ketika hatiku hancur karena semua hubunganku yang tak pernah berjalan dengan lancar, Siwonlah yang menenangkan dan selalu bisa membuatku dengan segera melupakan rasa sakit hatiku itu.

Dia, dengan sabar menungguku meski aku terus saja menyakiti hatinya. Kyuhyun, kau memang bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Sekarang yang bisa aku lakukan hanya meratapi kebodohanku ini. Aku bahkan tak berani menyusulnya ke Jepang. Aku tak berani meminta maaf kepadanya. Aku tak berani menanyakan apakah dia masih mencintaiku atau tidak.

Sejak Siwon pergi, semua hal yang aku lakukan selalu berantakan. Aku tak bisa kosentrasi. Semua pikiran ini hanya tertuju kepada keterpurukan dan penyesalanku. Dalam hati aku selalu meminta Siwon untuk kembali karena aku sadar aku tak sanggup hidup tanpanya. Tanpa cintanya. Tapi apa yang mampu aku perbuat sekarang. Menunggunya hanya satu-satu jalan yang bisa aku lakukan karena jika aku menyusulnya, aku hanya akan menambah luka hatinya. Aku tak yakin Siwon akan percaya jika aku mengatakan aku mencintainya.

Aku kembali menatap foto Siwon yang ada di wallpaper ponselku. Wajah tampannya, senyum manisnya, kelembutannya. Semua itu seharusnya menjadi milikku. Tapi aku begitu saja melepasnya dan yang lebih buruk, aku sempat menganggapnya hanya sahabat yang selalu mampu mendengarkan keluh kesahku. Ah, bahkan sebagai sahabat pun aku tidak becus.

Aku baru sadar bahwa selama ini hanya aku yang bergantung kepadanya. Sama sekali aku tak pernah mendengar Siwon berkeluh kesah kepadaku. Dan sama sekali aku tak pernah memahami kesedihan hatinya. Bulir airmataku kembali turun kala aku mengingat semua tingkah lakuku yang hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Masih pantaskah aku untuk meminta Siwon memaafkanku apalagi memintanya menerima cintaku?

"Kyuhyun." Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dari ponsel yang ada ditanganku untuk melihat orang yang memanggil namaku.

"Yunho oppa." Yunho oppa tersenyum menanggapi sapaan dariku lalu mengambil tempat duduk di depanku. Kami berdua terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya Yunho oppa yang membuka suara terlebih dulu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kyu?" tanya Yunho lembut. Dia bermaksud menggenggam tanganku, tapi aku langsung menariknya. Akan sangat sulit bagiku untuk mengatakan maksudku mengundangnya kemari jika aku membiarkan dirinya bersikap lemah lembut seperti sekarang. Gelagatku tersebut tentu saja menimbulkan kecurigaan dari Yunho oppa, tapi aku harus kuat demi apa yang sudah menajdi tujuanku memanggilnya kemari. Aku lalu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum aku menatapnya serius.

"Oppa, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan. Tapi sebelum itu, aku mohon oppa tidak menyelaku. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan perkataanku. Bisakah kau melakukan itu oppa?" tanyaku sedikit bergetar. Aku memang cemas akan reaksinya nanti, tapi inilah yang seharusnya aku lakukan sejak lama. Anggukan Yunho oppa menjadi tanda untukku melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Oppa… Ak…aku… Hhh… Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita, oppa." Sontak perkataanku tadi membuat Yunho oppa terpaku. Aku memang sudah megatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa apapun reaksi Yunho oppa nanti, aku harus kuat menerimanya. Jika dia membenciku, aku juga tidak akan menyalahkannya. Bagiku sekarang adalah menyelesaikan semua masalah yang telah aku perbuat pada diriku sendiri.

Aku sudah lelah berbohong pada diriku sendiri. Aku lelah menipu diriku sendiri akan cinta semu yang selalu datang dan melupakan cinta tulus yang terpampang jelas dimataku. Cinta tulus milik Siwon yang hanya tertuju untukku. Dan sekarang demi Siwon juga, aku harus melepas rantai yang membelengguku sehingga aku bisa mengejarnya. Rantai belenggu bernama kekasih dari seorang Jung Yunho.

Aku memandang Yunho oppa, menunggu reaksi darinya. Aku sudah menyiapkan diri jika dia berteriak, memaki, bahkan mungkin menamparku. Tapi yang terjadi adalah dia justru tersenyum pilu lalu mengusap rambutku dengan lembut dan berkata,

"Terima kasih Kyu."

"Oppa?" mataku membulat sempurna mendengar kata terima kasih dari bibir berbentuk hatinya. Apa maksud terima kasih tersebut? Mengapa dia terlihat lega? Apakah…

"Aku tahu kau mencintai Siwon." Sahutnya masih dengan senyuman. Aku membuka mulutku tapi tak satu pun kata yang keluar. Aku bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa.

"Tenang saja Kyunnie. Aku juga baru menyadari perasaanmu itu setelah Siwon pergi." Sahut Yunho oppa lagi yang entah kenapa membuatku sedikit lega.

"Setelah Siwon pergi, sikapmu berubah Kyu. Kau lebih tertutup. Kau sering menangis. Kau sering main ke kamar Siwon dan menatap foto Siwon dengan tatapan penuh rindu. Saat itu aku tahu bahwa kau mencintai Siwon dan aku, aku telah mengambil orang yag dicintai oleh adikku sendiri."

"Oppa…"

"Ketika aku membongkar kamar Siwon untuk mencari tahu alasan sebenarnya dia pergi, aku menemukan jurnalnya. Jurnal itu berisi semua cerita tentang kau. Kau yang sudah Siwon cintai sejak kalian pertama kali bertemu." Aku memandang mata Yunho oppa yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Pasti dia merasa sangat bersalah dan sedih karena dia merasa telah merebut orang yang dicintai oleh adiknya sendiri. Tapi itu bukan kesalahannya. Akulah yang bersalah. Mengapa aku harus memiluh Yunho oppa sebagai kekasihku padahal aku tahu dia adalah kakak Siwon dan Siwon sendiri mencintaiku. Aku selalu mementingkan diriku sendiri dan membuat semua orang menderita. Maafkan aku oppa.

"Aku memang kakak yang tidak berguna Kyu. Cinta adik sendiri saja aku tidak paham. Aku justru melukai hatinya setiap hari. Aku bahkan menamparnya ketika dia pergi justru untuk kebahagiaanku. Kakak macam apa aku ini?!"

"Oppa…"

"Bagaimana ini Kyu? Bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi Siwon sekarang? Dia pasti terluka dalam… Di…dia…. Ak…aku…" airmata pemuda bermata tajam itu mengalir sudah. Aku menatapnya dengan sendu. Dengan perlahan aku membelai pipinya yang basah.

"Oppa, sudahlah… Ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku yang tidak mengerti betapa besarnya cinta Siwon untukku. Kumohon oppa, jangan salahkan dirimu seperti ini…" ujarku mencoba menenangkan hati Yunho oppa. Aku tahu dia juga merasa hal yang sama denganku sejak kepergian Siwon. Kami berdua telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar dan harapan kami hanyalah Siwon masih memiliki hati yang teramat besar agar dia mau memaafkan kami berdua.

Aku menghapus airmata Yunho oppa lalu beranjak mendekatinya. Aku memeluk bahunya sekedar memberikan dukungan untuknya. Tak ada lagi rasa mencintai seperti itu. Yang ada hanya rasa kasih sayang dari adik kepada kakaknya. Dalam dekapanku Yunho oppa menangis sambil sesekali menggumamkan kata maaf untuk Siwon. Kata maaf yang terus aku katakan dalam hatiku.

**End Kyuhyun P.O.V**

**Tiga Tahun Kemudian – Jepang**

Kyuhyun menapaki bandara Narita setelah pesawatnya beberapa saat tadi mendarat dengan sempurna di Bandara internasional Jepang ini. Hari ini adalah hari yang mungkin bisa disebut bersejarah untuk Kyuhyun karena hari ini dia akan mencari keberadaan Siwon. Butuh waktu tiga tahun bagi Kyuhyun untuk menata dan memberanikan hatinya menyusul Siwon. Dan hari ini diawal musim semi, Kyuhyun akhirnya percaya bahwa bagaimana pun nanti saat dia bertemu Siwon, bagaimana pun kehidupan Siwon sekarang, apakah dia sudah mempunyai kekasih atau bahkan sudah menikah, itu garis kehidupan yang Tuhan rancang untuknya.

Kyuhyun hanya akan berusaha meminta maaf dan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Siwon agar dia tahu bahwa selama ini Siwon tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kyuhyun tidak perduli jika Siwon akan menolaknya atau hal paling buruk adalah Siwon membencinya. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang akan terus berada disamping Siwon meski hanya sebagai seorang sahabat.

Dengan berbekal alamat kampus Siwon dari kampus mereka terdahulu, Kyuhyun menaiki taksi dan langsung menuju universitas tempat Siwon menimba ilmu dulu. Kyuhyun tahu Siwon sudah lulus karena mudah bagi orang secerdas Siwon untuk segera menamatkan pendidikannya. Tapi berdasarkan informasi dari kampusnya juga bahwa Siwon bekerja di kampus tersebut sebagai staf pengajar maka Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuuk mencari dari sana.

Kyuhyun tidak menduga Siwon akan memilih pekerjaan di dunia pendidikan karena sejak dulu Siwon selalu ingin menjadi pebisnis seperti Yunho. Akan tetapi bagi Kyuhyun pilihan Siwon sekarang sepertinya tepat untuknya. Siwon memiliki pribadi yang sabar dan baik. Pasti banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang menyukai dirinya. Kyuhyun pun setelah lulus dua tahun yang lalumulai bekerja di perusahaan milik Yunho sebagai programmer. Kyuhyun sudah setahun menjalani profesinya itu dan Kyuhyun merasa profesi itu adalah yang profesi yang cocok untuknya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan dahinya di jendela taksi. Dia melihat jalanan dan mulai berpikir segala kemungkinan jika dia bertemu dengan Siwon nanti. Apakah Siwon akan terkejut dengan kedatangannya? Apakah dia merindukannya atau apakah Siwon justru akan pergi lagi ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun? Lalu satu pertanyaan yang terus ada dalam hati Kyuhyun, apakah Siwon masih mencintainya? Semua itu akan segera terjawab jika dia sudah bertemu dengan sahabat sekaligus orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Kurang lebih dua jam Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan gerbang universitas yang dia tuju. Kyuhyun menarik nafas sebelum menarik kopernya dan berjalan memasuki univeritas tersebut. Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu sekitar lima belas menit, bertanya kesana kemari mengenai Siwon dan akhirnya dari seorang yang sepertinya mahasiswa di kampus tersebut, Kyuhyun mendapatkan infomasi bahwa Siwon sedang berada di perpustakaan. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Kyuhyun bergegas menuju gedung perpustakaan yang sempat ditunjuk oleh mahasiswa tersebut.

Ketika Kyuhyun sampai, dia langsung memasuki perpustakaan itu. Dia berjalan ke meja penerima tamu perpustakaan dan begitu sampai Kyuhyun langsung menyapa dan bertanya kepada petugas perpustakaan apakah dia mengenal Siwon. Tentu saja jawabannya adalah sebuah anggukan yang menyatakan petugas perpustakaan tersebut mengenal Siwon. Baru saja dia akan memberitahu dimana Siwon berada sekarang, satu suara menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Oga-san, sepertinya buku-buku tentang sastra dan budaya Korea berkurang dua. Coba kau cek apa ada mahasiswa yang belum mengembalikan. Seharusnya semua buku itu sudah kembali semua. Kanzaki sensei memerlukannya untuk bedah buku di lantai empat nanti."

"Baik Siwon sensei. Akan saya cek sekarang. Ah, hampir saya lupa, ada yang mencari sensei?"

"Siapa?"

"Ini orangnya. Kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu sensei. Permisi." Siwon menoleh ke arah orang yang dimaksud oleh petugas perpustakaan bernama Oga tersebut dan matanya membulat ketika dia menemukan Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kyuhyun…" lirih Siwon tak percaya dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun. Reaksi Kyuhyun juga tidak jauh berbeda. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Tuhan bisa begitu baik kepadanya dan mempertemukannya dengan Siwon secepat ini.

"Siwonnie…" Kyuhyun tidak mampu menahan airmatanya lagi. Dia begitu senang dan lega karena bisa melihat Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun tahu masih banyak yang harus dia hadapi setelah ini, tapi yang penting baginya sekarang adalah memastikan Siwon ada disini. Kyuhyun telah menemukannya dan wanita manis itu akan berusaha agar Siwon tidak pergi lagi darinya sebab dia mencintainya. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun mencintai Jung Siwon. Dulu, sekarang, dan nanti.

**End **

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Sudah puaskah para WKS-deul akan perpisahan Yunkyu (nao sudah). Gomen kalo ff ini belum memuaskan amazing readers sekalian. Masih ada beberapa entry lagi setelah ini untuk menuntas kisah cinta segi empat ini.

Ini adalah entry kedelapan untuk Tribute to Indonesian Songs, meski lagu aslinya mungkin ga terlalu cocok, tapi ada chemistry apa gtu pas nao ketik ff ini.

Untuk TIS kedepan masih akan berlanjut. Masih banyak daftar TIS yang kudu diselesaikan, meski ga bisa dibuatin semua. Gomen nee #bow m(_ _)m

Oke, silahkan amazing readers tercinta untuk meninggalkan jejak sebagai penyemangat nao. Belakangan ini, penyemangat untuk ff nao mulai berkurang. Mungkin amazing readers pada sibuk. Bisa dimengerti, tapi nao baru ngerasain sekarang (selama ini kemana aja), betapa review itu memang memacu seseorang untuk terus menulis.

So, sankyu untuk semua yang telah repot2 menekan beberapa tuts di kompi, lappy, hp, tablet masing-masing untuk ninggalin jejak buat nao.

Ciao bella & peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	9. Tak Mungkin Ku Melepasmu

**Title : ****Tak Mungkin Ku Melepasmu (Sequel 'Jangan Pergi')  
**

**Pairing : **Wonkyu, Yunjae, Brothership!Yunwon

**Disclaimer :** All casts are belong to their self and God, Dygta and their label company

**Inspired :** Tak Mungkin Ku Melepasmu by Dygta feat. Andina

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Genderswitch, Angst

**Summary**** :** Aku tak mungkin melepasmu meski kau berusaha untuk lepas dariku. Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku tak mampu jika kau harus pergi dariku lagi.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Siwon meletakan satu demi satu buku yang sudah selesai dipinjam itu ke raknya semula. Dia sedang memeriksa semua buku di perpustakaan tersebut. Akan ada acara seperti bedah buku di lantai 4 yang akan diselenggarakan oleh salah satu dosen senior. Dosen tersebut membutuhkan beberapa buku dari perpustakaan dan berhubung perpustakaan memang sudah menyanggupi untuk menyediakan buku tersebut maka disinilah Siwon sekarang.

Sebagai salah satu staf khusus yang ditunjuk untuk mengawasi kinerja perpustakaan, Siwon memang selalu menyempatkan waktu dalam jadwal padatnya mengajar untuk ke perpustakaan dan melihat apakah semua terlaksana dengan benar. Pekerjaan yang cukup berat karena perpustakaan milik universitas tempat Siwon bekerja cukup besar. Namun Siwon tidak pernah mengeluh. Dia menyukai pekerjaan ini karena dia suka buku. Dengan bekerja ditempat ini, Siwon selalu bisa membaca buku-buku baru yang terkadang belum terbit di toko buku. Terlebih lagi, dengan menyanggupi pekerjaan ini, Siwon mendapatkan semua buku untuk kuliah strata duanya secara gratis.

Pekerjaan Siwon memang seorang pengajar atau istilah bagusnya dosen. Hanya saja, Siwon belum resmi terdaftar karena dia belum menyelesaikan studi strata duanya. Siwon menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Jepang ini dalam kurun waktu dua tahun. Dia bersyukur karena masa kuliahnya saat berada di Korea diperhitungkan juga sehingga dia tidak perlu banyak mengulang mata kuliah. Setelah lulus, Siwon langsung ditawari pekerjaan sebagai asisten dosen sekaligus melanjutkan beasiswanya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Tentu saja kesempatan itu diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh Siwon.

Perjalanan hidupnya di Korea yang terkadang membuat sakit di hatinya berbuah manis di Jepang. Setelah bekerja sebagai asisten dosen selama 4 bulan, Siwon diminta menggantikan seorang dosen yang mengundurkan diri karena akan menikah. Sejak itu, Siwon menjadi dosen dan terus merampungkan kuliahnya. Dan sekarang dalam waktu setahun dia sedang menunggu kepastian untuk sidang. Siwon berharap thesisnya sudah bisa disidangkan tahun ini juga dan saat musim gugur nanti dia sudah bisa mendapat gelar masternya.

Sudah tiga tahun Siwon tinggal di Jepang seorang diri. Walau begitu, Siwon masih belum bisa melupakan semua yang sudah terjadi di Negara kelahirannya. Korea, kata itu selalu membawanya kepada dua nama yang sangat disayangi olehnya. Kakaknya Yunho dan juga sahabat yang dia cintai, Kyuhyun. Sampai saat ini pun Siwon masih tetap mencintai Kyuhyun dan juga masih merasa bersalah kepada Yunho.

Setelah peristiwa pengusiran Siwon oleh Yunho, Siwon sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Yunho maupun Kyuhyun. Meski sempat beberapa kali Siwon melihat tayangan televisi tentang keberhasilan Yunho mengembangkan perusahaan tapi Siwon sama sekali tidak mengetahui perihal mengenai kelanjutan hubungan antara Yunho dan Kyuhyun. Bahkan di tayangan infotainment pun, sama sekali tidak ada berita tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Padahal ketika keduanya memulai menjalin cinta, beritanya langsung tersebar dimana-mana baik media cetak maupun melalui dunia maya. Waktu itu meski pun Yunho masih terbilang baru di dunia bisnis tapi berkat kegigihannya dan juga wajah tampannya, banyak media yang tertarik dengan kehidupan Yunho baik pribadi maupun pekerjaan.

Situasi tersebut seharusnya cukup menguntungkan bagi Siwon karena dia tidak harus sering mendengar atau melihat kemesraan dua orang tersebut. Hanya saja, Siwon tidak akan berbohong bahwa dia merasakan rindu yang sangat dalam kepada keduanya meski Siwon harus menerima kenyataan kedua orang tersebut sepertinya tidak merindukan dirinya. Terbukti dari satu kali Siwon mengirimkan email kepada Yunho dan Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, tidak ada satu balasan pun dari mereka berdua. Siwon mengerti bahwa Yunho masih marah kepadanya dan mungkin saja melarang Kyuhyun untuk membalas emailnya atau bahkan Kyuhyun memang sudah melupakannya.

Siwon tersenyum sendiri dengan apa yang sudah dialaminya di Jepang ini. Hidupnya di Korea memberikan dia pengalaman dan pembelajaran untuk dirinya ketika dia menapaki Negara matahari terbit itu. Meski diawal dia tinggal di Jepang semuanya terasa berat karena Yunho membekukan semua bantuan finansialnya sehingga Siwon harus bertahan sendiri dengan tabungan yang dia punya dan dari hasil pekerjaan sambilannya, Siwon sekarang bisa hidup mandiri.

Sekarang Siwon tidak lagi merasakan betapa hidup tidak adil kepadanya. Semua pasti ada alasannya. Semua pasti ada jalannya. Tuhan sudah merencanakan apa yang terbaik untuk semua hamba-Nya. Siwon adalah salah satunya. Entah karena Tuhan yang berbaik hati atau karena karma baik yang menimpanya, hidup Siwon terasa tenang dan lancar. Untuk itu semua Siwon hanya bisa bersyukur dan terus berterima kasih kepada Tuhan.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang ingatan sedih di masa lalu. Dia sudah memiliki hidup yang damai disini dan itu yang terpenting sekarang. Dengan menepuk pelan kedua pipinya, Siwon bergumam seorang diri.

"Jung Siwon, semangat!"

**Restoran Aoki**

Kling! Kling!

"Maaf kami belum buka. Silahkan datang lagi pukul sebelas." Suara manis Jaejoong menggema di restoran yang masih sepi itu. Wajar saja karena saat ini jam dinding di restoran milik Jaejoong itu baru menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Jaejoong saja yang merupakan pemilik restoran biasanya baru datang dua jam sebelum buka. Hari ini dia datang lebih awal karena ingin memeriksa keadaan kompor yang diadukan oleh salah satu pegawai sepertinya mengalami kerusakan. Jaejoong yang sangat hati-hati terhadap masalah riskan seperti itu, langsung memeriksa sendiri.

Jaejoong baru saja selesai melihat dan menghubungi pihak perbaikan ketika bel tanda pelanggan masuk berbunyi. Jaejoong jelas heran dengan prang yang datang tersebut karena seharusnya dia dapat membaca tanda 'close' di pintu masuk restoran ini. Maka dari itu, Jaejoong sedikit berteriak saat sepertinya orang tersebut sudah masuk ke dalam restoran. Jaejoong pun penasaran dengan siapa yang datang dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari dapur untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang datang sepagi ini ke sebuah restoran yang masih tutup.

"Maaf, restoran kami masih tutup. Sebaiknya an…" ucapan Jaejoong langsung terhenti begitu saja ketika iris matanya melihat secara jelas siapa orang yang datang ke restorannya tersebut. Mata bulat Jaejoong menatap mata tajam milik seorang pria berwajah kecil namun tetap tampan. Pandangan Jaejoong sedikit terkejut meski akhirnya dia bisa mengendalikan debaran hatinya dan menatap pria itu datar.

"Sedang apa kau disini Yun?" tanya Jaejoong kepada pria yang ternyata Yunho. Suara Jaejoong terdengar datar bahkan sedikit dingin, membuat Yunho tersenyum pilu. Yunho sendiri sudah menduga bahwa sikap Jaejoong tidak akan ramah padanya setelah apa yang telah dia lakukan dulu.

"Apa kabar Jae?" balik Yunho bertanya. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Jaejoong dan hal itu sedikit membuat Jaejoong kesal. Jaejoong menghela nafas perlahan sebelum menanggapi Yunho.

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baik."

"Tentu saja kau baik. Ada kekasihmu yang selalu bisa memperhatikan kebutuhanmu setiap saat bukan?!" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada sarkastik. Yunho menangkap nada kekesalan dari Jaejoong dan dia sedikit berharap bahwa Jaejoong kesal karena cemburu. Itu berarti Jaejoong masih memiliki perasaan kepadanya.

"Mungkin saja begitu." Timpal Yunho. Dia belum mau memberitahu bahwa dia sudah putus dengan Kyuhyun tiga tahun yang lalu. Yunho melihat kesekeliling restoran. Yunho cukup terkesima dengan restoran ini. Restoran bergaya Jepang yang didesain minimalis dengan kesan seperti didalam rumah yang nyaman. Yunho tersenyum bangga melihat Jaejoong berhasil mencapai mimpinya memiliki restoran sendiri.

"Sejak kapan kau membuka restoranmu Jae?" tanya Yunho penuh keingintahuan tentang apa yang sudah dialami oleh Jaejoong. Yang bersangkutan menatap Yunho sesaat sebelum mendengus lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Jaejoong paham bahwa Yunho sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka akan maksud kedatangan Yunho ke Jepang dan ke tempatnya sekarang. Jaejoong berpikir dia akan mengikuti keinginan Yunho sementara waktu ini. Meski Jaejoong merasakan sakit dihatinya terbuka lagi hanya dengan melihat wajah Yunho.

"Dua tahun yang lalu. Aku membuka restoran ini setelah aku merasa mampu untuk menjadi koki direstoran milikku sendiri. Aku cukup bangga dengan apa yang aku miliki sekarang." Jawab Jaejoong lalu mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu meja tamu dan mempersilahkan Yunho juga untuk duduk. Yunho pun mengambil tempat di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Kau benar-benar berhasil Jae." Puji Yunho sesaat setelah dia duduk. Jaejoong tersenyum datar sebelum menanggapi pujian Yunho.

"Sama sepertimu. Kau kini bukan hanya seorang pebisnis handal tapi kau juga sudah menjadi selebritis." Sindir Jaejoong sedikit. Yunho tidak merasa marah sedikit pun dengan sindiran Jaejoong. Dia justru menanggapi dengan senyuman dan berkata,

"Itu bukan kemauanku." Sahutnya menegaskan. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lalu dia kembali menatap lekat mata Yunho dan bertanya ulang pertanyaan yang dia ajukan di awal tadi.

"Sudahlah Yun, tidak usah berbasa-basi. Mau apa kau kemari? Maaf, tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Masih banyak hal yang harus aku urus. Jadi kalau kau tidak punya urusan lagi, silahkan tinggalkan restoran ini." Usir Jaejoong halus. Jaejoong ingin Yunho segera pergi karena jika pria itu masih terus berada di depannya, Jaejoong tidak tahu dia akan melakukan apa. Dalam hatinya, Jaejoong masih mencintai Yunho. Tapi rasa sakit akan ditinggalkan membuat Jaejoong tidak mau mengulangi hal pahit itu untuk kedua kalinya. Lagipula bagi Jaejoong, Yunho bukan miliknya lagi. Kenyataan itu saja sudah hantaman besar untuk Jaejoong. Dia tidak mau kembali membuka luka lama hanya dengan bertemu dengan Yunho.

"Tampaknya kau sangat tidak ingin bertemu denganku ya Jae." Ucap Yunho masih mengelak dari pertanyaan Jaejoong. Yunho kini sudah lagi tidak tersenyum. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut kesedihan yang kentara. Matanya menatap Jaejoong sendu. Jaejoong memilih tidak menatap balik Yunho karena jika dia melihat tatapan itu, Jaejoong takut hatinya akan luluh dan dia akan memohon, merendahkan dirinya sekali lagi agar Yunho memilihnya.

"Aku ke Jepang untuk bertemu adikku Siwon, Jae. Aku mendapat informasi bahwa Siwon sempat bekerja bersama denganmu. Jujur saja aku terkejut kalian bisa bertemu disini. Dunia memang sempit ya Jae." Ucap Yunho akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya untuk bertatapan dengan Yunho lagi. Dia memang tahu bahwa Siwon yang dulu pernah sempat bekerja bersamanya di restoran Jaejoong yang lama, adalah adik kandung Yunho. Ketika mereka masih bersama, Yunho sempat mengenalkan Siwon satu kali kepadanya.

Saat bertemu Siwon di Jepang, terlebih lagi Siwon kala itu sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan, membuat Jaejoong bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apa yang telah terjadi dengan adik seorang pebisnis terkenal dan kaya. Jaejoong tidak mengerti mengapa Siwon hampir seperti orang yang tak terurus ketika dia memohon pekerjaan kepada manajer restorannya dulu. Tapi setelah mengenal pemuda baik hati itu dan mendengar ceritanya, Jaejoong mengerti apa yang terjadi antara Siwon dan Yunho. Jaejoong merasa Yunho sudah keterlaluan saat dia menghentikan semua bantuan finansial Siwon hanya karena Siwon memilih pergi. Jaejoong merasa Yunho seharusnya menyelidiki dulu dan bukan mengambil keputusan berdasarkan emosi.

"Aku kesini untuk…" Jaejoong yang tersulut emosinya karena teringat penderitaan Siwon, tidak membiarkan Yunho berbicara terlebih dulu. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menyela ucapan Yunho.

"Untuk apa? Untuk memastikan aku tidak bicara hal buruk kepada adikmu? Kau tenang saja Yun, aku tidak sepicik itu. Aku tidak pernah mau menjelekkan orang lain dibelakang mereka. Tapi berhubung kau sudah menyinggung tentang Siwon, jujur, aku juga kaget melihat adikmu dulu sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan. Padahal jika melihat keberhasilanmu, sepertinya tidak mungkin adik seorang Jung Yunho bisa sampai tidak makan dua hari hanya karena kehabisan uang." Cibir Jaejoong sambil tersenyum sinis ke arah Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho yang mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, membelalakan matanya terperangah.

"Apa?!" seru Yunho tidak percaya jika Siwon sampai seperti itu dulu saat dia memutuskan semua bantuan finansial terhadap Siwon. Sebenarnya Yunho melakukan itu agar Siwon mau kembali padanya. Yunho ingin agar Siwon merasa begitu membutuhkan dirinya dan mau pulang kepada Yunho. Yunho yang saat itu masih mengira Siwon pergi ke tempat ibu mereka, tahu persis bahwa ibu mereka tidak akan perduli kepada Siwon sehingga dia yakin setelah Siwon kehabisan uang, Siwon pasti akan kembali. Hanya saja, sebulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan, dan seterusnya sampai setahun kemudian Siwon tidak kembali pulang. Yunho terus menunggu sampai tiga tahun dan tetap Siwon tidak menampakkan diri.

"Kau terkejut? Aneh. Padahal kau sendiri yang menghentikan semua bantuan finansial untuk adikmu sendiri. Aku terkesima dia bisa bertahan sebulan hanya dengan tabungan seadanya itu." Sindir Jaejoong lagi. Jaejoong seakan melupakan rasa sakit hatinya sendiri kala dia ingat betapa tidak adilnya Yunho terhadap Siwon. Sementara Yunho yang merasa terus disudutkan oleh Jaejoong lambat laun menjadi kesal. Tanpa sadar telah meninggikan suaranya dia berdiri dan menyanggah ucapan Jaejoong.

"Aku berusaha menghubunginya Jae, tapi Siwon sama sekali tidak menggubrisku! Lalu aku juga sudah membuka kembali jalur finansialnya setelah sebulan dia pergi tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Siwon memakai uang itu! Kau mau aku berbuat apa?!" seru Yunho. Jaejoong memandang wajah Yunho cukup lama sehingga membuat Yunho sedikit tidak nyaman karena tatapan Jaejoong seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa Yunho sudah berbuat salah sekali lagi. Desahan pelan keluar bibir Jaejoong. Dia berdiri lalu kembali memasuki dapur, meninggalkan Yunho agar bisa memikirkan kembali kata-katanya. Jaejoong sedikit berharap bahwa Yunho akan sadar bahwa dia salah jika dia berpikir dengan dia membuka jalur keuangan Siwon maka Siwon akan langsung pulang dan meminta maaf kepadanya. Masalahnya lebih dalam dari itu. Namun selang beberapa menit dalam kebisuan, Jaejoong hanya mendapati Yunho yang tidak mengatakan satu patah kata pun.

"Apa kau pikir Siwon sama sekali tidak menghubungimu Yun?" tanya Jaejoong memecah kesunyian. Dia pun sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu yang menghubungkan antara dapur dan restoran.

"Jae…"

"Kau bilang kau sudah menghubunginya tapi dia tak menggubris? Memangnya kau pikir itu salah siapa?! Apa kau tahu, adikmu itu pernah mengirim email untuk memberitahu keadaannya. Dia mengirimkan email sialan itu hanya karena dia khawatir kau mencemaskannya. Dia berharap kau tidak marah lagi kepadanya dan mau membalas emailnya. Tapi apa yang dia dapat?! Satu kata pun tak pernah kau tuliskan untuknya!" teriak Jaejoong marah. Saat ini wanita berparas cantik itu sudah tidak sabar lagi menghadapi Yunho. Melihatnya yang sekarang, Jaejoong jadi paham mengapa dulu Yunho juga begitu mudah memutuskannya. Yunho tidak peka dengan semua yang terjadi disekelilingnya. Jangankan dirinya yang mungkin dikategorikan orang luar, adiknya sendiri saja Yunho tak bisa memahami perasaannya.

"Kau sudah berusaha kau bilang? Berusaha apa Yun?! Aku yakin kau sudah tahu sejak dulu bahwa Siwon tidak pergi ke Spanyol melainkan ke Jepang. Tapi sekali lagi, kau sama sekali tidak menjemputnya. Bahkan kau baru datang setelah tiga tahun. Tiga tahun Yun! Tiga tahun Siwon berjuang sendiri karena kau membiarkan dia begitu saja."

"Aku tidak bermaksud membiarkannya Jae. Kau harus mengerti itu." Sahut Yunho mencoba membela dirinya sendiri. Pria berwajah kecil itu tahu dia salah, tapi dia tidak ingin mendengar segala tuduhan, sindiran, dan perkataan Jaejoong yang menusuk. Yunho ingin agar Jaejoong membantunya untuk meminta maaf kepada Siwon dan bukannya menghakiminya seperti ini. Egois memang, Yunho paham betul itu. Tapi Yunho juga tidak tahu lagi harus meminta tolong kepada siapa.

Saat dia tahu Jaejoong pernah dan mungkin masih berhubungan baik dengan Siwon, tanpa pikir panjang, pria gagah itu langsung terbang ke Jepang dua hari setelah Kyuhyun pergi. Awalnya dia ingin Kyuhyun dulu yang mencoba membuka hati Siwon dan setelahnya, Yunho berharap Kyuhyun bisa membantunya. Akan tetapi mendengar nama Jaejoong terhubung dengan Siwon, rasa rindu dan ingin menemui Jaejoong memuncah ke permukaan. Yunho merasa mungkin ini petunjuk dari Tuhan agar dia juga bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Mungkin terlalu naïf jika dia berharap Jaejoong mau menerimanya kembali menjadi kekasih, tapi paling tidak Jaejoong mau menerimanya sebagai sahabat seperti dulu.

"Oh aku mengerti. Cukup mengerti jika Siwon seharusnya membencimu karena ketidak pekaan dirimu. Tidak bermaksud kau bilang? Kau hanya terlalu perduli pada dirimu sendiri." Cibir Jaejoong sambil berbalik lalu menatap Yunho tajam. Yunho bisa merasakan tekanan dari tatapan Jaejoong meski Jaejoong cukup jauh darinya. Kali ini Yunho tidak membantah perkataan Jaejoong, dia hanya membalas menatap Jaejoong sendu. Memohon dengan matanya agar Jaejoong mau mengerti situasinya. Namun, Jaejoong sudah cukup merasa kesal dan sakit hati sehingga dia tidak arti tatapan Yunho kepadanya.

"Ya, seharusnya Siwon membencimu. Anehnya, anak itu tak pernah merasa bahwa kau bersalah. Dia tidak pernah marah kepadamu. Justru dia selalu bercerita kepadaku betapa dia mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau seperti orang gila kerja dan tidak memperhatikan dirimu sendiri. Beruntung sekali kau Yun punya adik sebaik itu." Ujar Jaejoong sinis.

"Kau juga beruntung adikmu pintar Yun. Dia tidak sepertiku. Siwon tidak menunggu jawaban tidak pasti darimu dan berusaha sendiri. Tidak seperti diriku yang terlalu naïf menunggumu selama lima tahun."

"Jae…" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, menolak untuk menatap Yunho lebih lama lagi. Hatinya sudah terasa sangat sakit dan Jaejoong tidak sanggup lagi jika harus terus berada di satu ruangan dengan Yunho.

"Lupakan kata-kataku tadi. Sekarang kau lebih baik pergi saja Yun." Usir Jaejoong lagi, membuat Yunho menghela nafas berat dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan sayu.

"Jae. Kau benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi rupanya." Jaejoong tidak memberikan respon apapun. Dia masih saja menatap ke arah lain selain wajah Yunho. Hal tersebut menambah rasa bersalah dan pedih bagi Yunho. Dia berdiri lalu beranjak menuju pintu keluar. Namun sebelum dia menggenggam kenop pintu, Yunho berputar lagi dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu Jae, aku selalu merasa takdir telah mengatur hubungan kita berempat terlalu rumit. Aku tidak habis pikir, kebetulan macam apa sampai kau dan Siwon bisa bertemu disini." Mendengar perkataan Yunho tadi, Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Tawa yang terdengar oleh Yunho bagaikan tawa meremehkan.

"Kebetulan ya. Ya mungkin semua ini kebetulan. Kebetulan aku dan Siwon dicampakan oleh orang yang kami cintai. Kebetulan kami mengalami luka hati yang sama. Kebetulan orang yang kami cintai terlalu buta untuk bisa melihatnya. Kebetulan bahwa kami berdua dapat menghadapi itu semua dan menganggapnya masa lalu yang pahit."

"Kau menganggapku masa lalumu Jae?" tanya Yunho sedikit bergetar. Dia tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Yunho berpikir apakah dirinya benar-benar telah terhapus dari hati Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong sendiri merasa dipermainkan dengan perkataan Yunho tadi dan dia langsung melihat ke arah Yunho dan berteriak kencang.

"Apalagi yang bisa aku lakukan Yun?! Kau mau aku bagaimana?! Kembali menunggu dirimu? Kembali mengemis cintamu? Kembali terpuruk karena hatiku dihancurkan olehmu? Apa Yun? Katakan!"

"Jae, kumohon… Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku…"

"Tidak! Kali ini kau yang dengar! Aku sudah melanjutkan hidupku. Meski aku akui aku tak bisa berpaling ke lain hati tapi aku sudah bisa berdiri lagi. Aku sudah bisa menata hidupku tanpamu Yun. Jangan hancurkan itu. Kumohon… Jangan ganggu aku lagi…"

"Jae…"

"Jika kau ingin bertemu dengan Siwon, akan aku berikan alamat apartemennya dan alamat kampusnya. Siwon pulang dari kampus pukul 6 sore. Terserah kau mau kesana atau menunggunya di apartemennya." Yunho kembali terdiam karena Jaejoong sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara dan menjelaskan sama sekali. Yunho sadar, untuk sekedar meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong, tidak akan semudah perkiraan awalnya.

Yunho tersenyum sedih. Apa yang diharapkan olehnya? Bahwa Jaejoong akan langsung memeluknya dan menerimanya dengan mudah. Bahwa Jaejoong akan dengan mudah memaafkannya setelah apa yang sudah dia perbuat. Semua ini adalah salahnya. Jaejoong benar, seharusnya Jaejoong dan Siwon membencinya. Dia tahu itu dan dulu dia siap untuk itu. Tapi ketika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, paling tidak dengan Jaejoong yang sekarang muak dengannya, Yunho tidak mampu menerimanya. Yunho berpikir bahwa dia harus melakukan apa saja agar bisa mendapatkan kata maaf dari Jaejoong dan juga Siwon.

"Pergilah Yun. Aku harus bersiap membuka restoranku."

"Jae…"

"Pergilah." Dan setelah berkata seperti itu, Jaejoong kembali masuk ke dapur dan menutup pintu dengan rapat. Dengan tutupnya pintu itu, Yunho seakan diberikan tanda bahwa tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia perbuat agar Jaejoong mau membuka hatinya. Sebulir airmata menetes membasahi pipi Yunho. Kini dia paham perasaan Jaejoong ketika dia pergi membelakangi Jaejoong saat mereka berpisah dulu. Sakit dan Yunho tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya.

Dengan berat hati, Yunho berbalik dan membuka pintu untuk keluar. Namun sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, Yunho mengatakan sesuatu dengan cukup keras agar Jaejoong mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku Jae. Aku mencintaimu." Dengan ucapan itu Yunho pergi. Dia tidak tahu bahwa dibalik pintu dapur, Jaejoong sudah terduduk bersandar di pintu sambil menekuk lututnya. Airmata wanita cantik itu sudah mengalir deras, membasahi pipi putihnya. Isakan demi isakan tidak terdengar karena Jaejoong menutup mulutnya. Namun satu gumaman berhasil lepas dan gumaman itu terdengar lirih dan penuh kesedihan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yun. Sangat mencintaimu."

**Perpustakaan Kampus – Siwon P.O.V**

Sudah dua hari ini sejak pertemuanku kembali dengan Kyuhyun di tempat inidan dia masih saja datang. Beruntung kampus ini penjagaannya tidak seketat kampus lain sehingga dia bisa masuk kesini setiap hari meski dia harus memakai tanda tamu. Kyuhyun terus saja duduk di tempat yang sama yaitu tempat yang berdekatan dengan meja petugas perpustakaan. Entah apa yang dia harapkan setelah aku dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa dia tidak seharusnya berada ditempat ini, terlebih lagi menemuiku seperti ini. Masih jelas di ingatanku peristiwa dua hari yang lalu.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kyuhyun…" lirihku tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang aku lihat sekarang. Kyuhyun. Sedang apa Kyuhyun disini? Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan aku? Begitu banyak pertanyaan tapi tak satu pun aku tahu jawabannya. Aku pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang meski kami berpisah selama tiga tahun, masih tetap secantik dan semanis dulu. Bahkan dia lebih cantik dan terlihat lebih dewasa. _

"_Siwonnie…" sahutnya memanggil nama kesayanganku. Saat itulah aku tersadar bahwa Kyuhyun seharusnya tidak disini. Kyuhyun seharusnya tidak terlihat bersamaku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera beranjak pergi keluar dari perpustakaan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak mengira aku akan pergi begitu saja._

_Hanya saja aku belum siap bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi. Aku tidak tahu apakah hatiku sanggup menanggung rasa sakit seperti dulu. Aku hanya ingin tenang. Aku hanya ingin mencoba melupakan dirinya meski sampai sekarang usahaku sia-sia. Yang ada rasa cintaku semakin besar untuknya. Aku takut dengan rasa cinta ini, aku akan tenggelam ke lubang yang sama. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Tidak lagi._

_**End Flashback**_

Sekarang, Kyuhyun terus datang ke tempat ini. Aku sendiri tidak bisa mengelak untuk tidak datang ke perpustakaan karena pekerjaanku disini. Seandainya saja aku boleh memilih,aku lebih suka megajar sampai malam agar tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Namun apa daya, tanggung jawabku sekarang adalah di perpustakaan ini dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan tanggung jawabku hanya karena masalah pribadi.

"Siwon sensei."

"Ah, ya… ya… Ada apa Oga-san?" tanya Siwon kelagapan dan sepertinya terkejut karena panggilan darinya tapi Oga hanya menatap Siwon sebelum memusatkan perhatiannya ke maksud dia memanggil Siwon tadi.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memeriksa daftar buku baru yang akan datang minggu depan. Tadi saat aku cek di computer, banyak data yang tidak cocok. Padahal kemarin masih cocok. Apa komputernya rusak ya sensei?" tanya Oga membuat kening Siwon berkerut tidak menyukai berita yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Oga.

"Komputer? Rusak? Kalau benar, nanti kau hubungi bagian IT saja Oga-san. Sementara kita cek secara manual dulu. Mana daftarnya? Biar aku yang kerjakan. Kau jaga disini." Perintah Siwon tegas. Dalam hatinya dia sedikit kesal karena hal ini akan membuat pekerjaannya yang lain tertunda. Memeriksa begitu banyak buku tanpa bantuan computer pasti akan sangat memakan waktu. Sedangkan Oga yang juga tahu betapa rumitnya masalah ini, membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Dia tidak percaya bahwa Siwon sendiri yang akan melakukan tugas tersebut. Padahal dia bisa saja menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukannya.

"Tapi sensei, kau bisa semalaman disini kalau mengerjakan sendirian. Bulan ini akan banyak buku yang datang. Belum lagi kita harus memeriksa daftar buku yang keluar masuk. Terakhir kali aku cek, banyak buku yang hilang atau belum kembali sensei. Biarkan aku membantumu. Masih ada Ishiyama-san yang bisa menggantikan pekerjaanku." Sanggah Oga agar Siwon mau mempertimbangkan lagi keputusannya.

"Ishiyama? Dia sudah pulang duluan tadi. Dia izin karena istrinya tiba-tiba sakit. Sudahlah Oga-san. Kau disini saja. Nanti setelah jam kerjamu selesai, kuncinya kau berikan kepadaku di ruang data ya. Biar aku yang akan mengunci perpustakaan." Ujar Siwon bersikukuh. Oga hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat sambil mengeluh.

"Ya ampun. Kenapa disaat seperti ini kita justru kekurangan orang sih? Sensei, sebaiknya kau meminta kampus untuk menambah orang saja. Kalau bisa cari yang penampilannya menarik. Jangan kutu buku seperti Ishiyama-san." Saran Oga yang hanya ditanggapi oleh tawa kecil oleh Siwon.

"Um, sumimasen. Sepertinya kalian sedang membutuhkan bantuan." Siwon dan Oga memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah suara itu berasal dan mereka melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di balik meja _counter_ perpustakaan. Oga yang mengenali Kyuhyun sejak awal pertemuan mereka dua hari yang lalu, langsung tersenyum dan membalas ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Oh teman Siwon sensei. Apa kabar? Aku perhatikan anda sering datang ke perpustakaan ini."

"Ya, perpustakaan ini membuatku tenang."

"Oh begitu." Sahut Oga sambil menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul lalu mengulang ucapan awalnya.

"Lalu, apakah kalian membutuhkan bantuan? Aku bebas, jadi mungkin aku bisa membantu sedikit."

"Tentu saja, um…"

"Cho. Cho Kyuhyun. Panggil saja aku Kyuhyun."

"Oh ya, Kyuhyun-san. Jika memang kau tidak keberatan, mungkin kau bisa membantu Siwon sensei di ruang data."

"Aku bersedia un…"

"Kyuhyun-san itu orang luar Oga-san. Jangan merepotkan orang lain. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Potong Siwon langsung dan beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Oga menuju ruang data.

"Tapi Siwon sensei…" Oga mencoba menghentikan Siwon tapi Siwon tidak bergeming sama sekali. Dia terus saja berjalan seakan Kyuhyun dan Oga tidak ada disana. Kyuhyun sendiri memandang sendu punggung Siwon yang semakin menjauh darinya.

"Ah maafkan Siwon sensei, Kyuhyun-san. Sepertinya moodnya sedang buruk karena masalah pekerjaan kami di perpustakaan ini." Sahut Oga mencoba menetralisir situasi yang canggung akibat sikap Siwon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku permisi Kyuhyun-san. Aku masih ada pekerjaan." Pamit Oga sebelum dia kembali ke belakang meja perpustakaan. Kyuhyun sendiri kembali ke tempatnya semula sebelum dia menginterupsi pembicaraan antara Siwon dan Oga tadi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit ketika dia mendapatkan penolakan dari Siwon. Selama ini Siwon tidak pernah berkata seperti itu kepadanya, mengatakan bahwa dia orang seolah-olah dia tidak pernah mengenal Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak pernah bersikap sedatar bahkan sedingin itu kepadanya. Kyuhyun merasakan benar rasanya diacuhkan dan tak dianggap. Kyuhyun berpikir, apakah ini yang dirasakan oleh Siwon ketika dia sama sekali tidak menganggap Siwon berharga lebih dari apapun? Apakah ini rasanya ketika perhatian dan cintanya diacuhkan?

Airmata Kyuhyun sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, namun wanita manis itu tidak ingin menangis. Jika Siwon melihatnya menangis, hal itu hanya akan menambah bebannya saja. Kyuhyun tidak mau merasa bersalah ataua kasihan padanya karena melihat dirinya menangis. Kyuhyun menyusul Siwon karena dia ingin minta maaf dan jika masih ada kesempatan, Kyuhyun ingin agar Siwon bisa menerima dirinya. Menerima cinta dan kasih sayangnya.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan menarik nafas sebelum menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri sambil berkata,

"Cho Kyuhyun! Semangat!"

**Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

Siwon mencatat kode buku terakhir di dalam daftar yang akan disebutkan oleh Oga-san tadi. Ternyata benar yang dia katakan tadi, sebagian besar data ini tidak tersusun dengan rapi. Wajar saja banyak buku yang tidak tercatat telah kembali. Siwon berpikir bahwa dia harus mengadakan pertemuan dengan semua petugas perpustakaan. Menurutnya ada beberapa orang yang keliru dalam melaksanakan pekerjaannya.

Siwon menghembuskan nafas berat karena sebenarnya jika komputer perpustakaan tidak rusak, pekerjaannya akan lebih mudah. Namun lagi-lagi komputer tua itu berulah. Tampaknya hal tersebut juga harus masuk dalam daftar pertemuan yang akan diadakannya nanti dan juga akan dia sampaikan ke pihak kampus. Sulit jika mereka harus melakukan pekerjaan perpustakaan secara manual seperti ini.

Siwon tersenyum puas karena pekerjaannya akhirnya selesai juga. Beruntung jadwal mengajarnya besok ada di siang hari, jadi Siwon bisa meminta izin untuk datang lebih siang besok. Dia merasa membutuhkan istirahat setelah pekerjaan mendadak ini. Siwon lalu segera membereskan semua berkas dan buku-buku yang sudah dia cek kelengkapannya. Siwon pun langsung beranjak keluar dari ruang data menuju meja perpustakaan untuk mengambil kunci. Dia sempat melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan dia cukup terkejut dengan waktu yang ditunjukkan. Pukul sepuluh, itu berarti Siwon sudah berada di dalam ruang data selama empat jam setelah waktu kerja berakhir. Siwon berharap semoga kereta terakhir masih ada.

Siwon bergegas mengambil kunci dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang tertinggal. Pria tinggi itu segera mengunci pintu perpustakaan lalu berjalan menuju gerbang kampus. Siwon sempat berpapasan dengan petugas keamanan yang dengan ramah menyapanya dan dibalas oeh Siwon sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar keluar dari kampus. Namun belum tiga langkah Siwon menjauh dari gerbang kampus, Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya.

Matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang duduk berjongkok sambil bersandar di dinding pagar batu disamping gerbang kampus. Siwon memincingkan mata untuk melihat secara jelas siapa yang masih berada di kampus semalam ini. Dalam benaknya, Siwon bertanya apa orang tersebut sedang menunggu seseorang di kampus ini? Tapi mengapa menunggu di luar sini saat angin musim semi masih terasa dingin terlebih lagi malam seperti ini. Apa dia orang luar sehingga tidak bisa menunggu didalam setelah jam kerja usai?

Siwon semakin penasaran dan akhirnya memutuskan mendekati orang tersebut. Dia tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena orang tersebut terus menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lutut. Siwon memberanikan diri mengguncang tubuhnya karena dia ingin agar orang tersebut segera pulang. Mungkin orang yang ditunggunya masih lama jadi sebaiknya menurut Siwon, orang tersebut pulang saja atau menunggu di sebuah café di dekat kampus ini.

"Permisi." Sahut Siwon sambil mengguncang tubuh orang itu perlahan. Siwon tidak mau mengagetkannya karena sepertinya orang ini mengantuk dan tertidur. Siwon mengguncang lagi karena dia tidak memberikan reaksi sama sekali.

"Permisi. Apa yang anda lakukan disini? Anda tidak seharusnya disini." Ujar Siwon sekali lagi dan sedikit membuahkan hasil. Orang tersebut sedikit mengangkat kepalanya meski Siwon masih belum bisa melihat wajahnya. Penutup kepala yang tersambung dengan jaketnya juga menghalangi Siwon untuk melihat wajah dan rambutnya.

Lalu tanpa peringatan, tiba-tiba orang itu berdiri kemudian membungkukan tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia mengira Siwon adalah petugas keamanan kampus atau polisi yang ingin mengusirnya karena berada didepan kampus. Siwon bisa menduganya karena dia terus saja membungkuk sambil meminta maaf.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedang menunggu seseorang. Biarkan aku disini sampai orang tersebut keluar. Kumohon jangan usir aku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Sahutnya terus. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya dan mempertajam pendengarannya karena dia merasa mengenal suara orang tersebut. Sedetik, dua detik, dan mata Siwon langsung membulat karena suara orang tersebut adalah,

"Kyuhyun?" panggil Siwon memastikan dan ketika orang itu mengangkat wajahnya, perkiraan Siwon tepat sasaran. Dia memang Kyuhyun dan dia juga sempat kaget melihat Siwon meski sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Siwon dapat melihat bibir Kyuhyun yang sedikit membiru dan bergetar. Dalam benaknya, sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun berada diluar sini?

"Siwonnie/Siwon-ah." Siwon dan Kyuhyun terperanjat karena mereka mendengar nama Siwon dipanggil oleh suara lelaki. Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah suara tersebut dan terkejut menemukan seseorang yang kedua sudah sangat kenal.

"Yunho hyung…" lirih Siwon tak percaya bisa menatap kakaknya lagi. Dia tidak mengira akan ada saat dia bisa melihat wajah Yunho lagi.

"Siwon-ah…" Yunho memanggil Siwon sekali lagi. Dia sendiri tidak mengira bahwa dia masih begitu beruntung bertemu Siwon seperti ini. Yunho sempat menyerah untuk bisa bertemu Siwon hari ini karenasaat dia mampir ke apartemen Siwon dan menunggunya, Siwon tak kunjung pulang. Yunho bermaksud untuk kembali ke hotel dan mencoba besok hari namun Yunho mengurungkan niat itu dan mampir ke kampus Siwon. Yunho tidak tahu alasan apa yang mendesaknya agar mencoba melihat tempat kerja Siwon karena dia yakin kampus sudah tutup. Tetapi, Yunho tetap datang ke kampus ini dan Yunho tidak menyesal melakukannya. Yunho akhirnya melihat wajah Siwon,wajah adiknya yang tiga tahun pergi meninggalkannya.

"Siwon-ah…" sahut Yunho lagi. Airmatanya sudah turun sejak panggilan kedua dan Yunho bergerak perlahan mendekati Siwon. Sementara Siwon hanya berdiri mematung, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Akan tetapi dia mulai sadar sejak Yunho memanggilnya tadi dan tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda tinggi itu langsung berlari menghampiri Yunho dan memeluk tubuh kakaknya tersebut. Pelukan Siwon begitu erat, mungkin terlalu erat. Tapi Yunho tidak perduli, adiknya memeluknya. Siwon memeluknya. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Yunho sekarang karena bisa merasakan kehangatan Siwon.

"Hyung…"

"Oh Siwon-ah… Siwon-ah, adikku." Keduanya terus berpelukan dan tidak menyadari seseorang yang memandang mereka berdua dengan airmata yang juga mengalir. Meski begitu ada seulas senyum di wajah cantiknya. Perasaan lega itu tumbuh di hati Kyuhyun melihat reuni antara Siwon dan Yunho. Dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun berharap bahwa ini bukan terakhir kalinya Siwon mau membuka hatinya. Dia berharap, Siwon juga mau memeluknya seperti dia memeluk Yunho sekarang. Ya, Kyuhyun berharap demikian.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Siwon P.O.V**

Aku mencintaimu Kyu. Sangat mencintaimu. Seluruh hidupku mampu aku serahku untukmu jika kau ingin. Hanya, aku tahu bukan aku yang kau mau. Aku tidak bisa menggapai hatimu. Aku sempat menyesali mengapa kau harus hadir di hidupku Kyu. Mengapa harus kau yang aku cintai. Tapi aku segera sadar bahwa memang hanya kau yang mampu menggetarkan hatiku. Hanya kau yang mampu membuatku merasakan cinta seperti ini. Hanya kau yang mampu membuatku bertahan mencintaimu meski aku tahu cinta ini adalah cinta yang tak mungkin berbalas.

Kyu, apa kau tahu? Kehadiranmu sekarang ini hanya mengingatku akan semua itu. Harapan hampa yang akan selalu ada dalam hatiku seumur hidupku. Harapan untuk bisa bersama denganmu meski kenyataan itu tak mungkin terjadi karena kau bukan untukku. Ada sesuatu yang mengingkari kita untuk bisa bersama.

Jadi kumohon Kyu, biarkan keadaan seperti ini. Biarkan aku dengan cintaku dan mencoba hidup dengannya. Seharusnya kita menjalani kehidupan kita masing-masing. Seharusnya kau berbahagia Kyu karena aku akan berbahagia jika itu terjadi. Aku akan bahagia karena aku mencintaimu.

**End Siwon P.O.V**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Kyuhyun P.O.V**

Aku mencintaimu Wonnie. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku terlalu bodoh dan buta karena tidak menyadari itu sebelumnya. Kau yang selalu ada disisiku. Kau yang selalu memberikan dukungan dan kasih sayangmu hanya untukku. Dan aku tidak pernah mau tahu. Aku selalu membuatmu menderita.

Apakah tak mungkin bagiku untuk memilikimu Wonnie? Apakah aku terlalu egois jika aku ingin kau menerimaku kembali setelah semua yang aku lakukan kepadamu? Aku hanya ingin kita bersama. Terserah apapun hubungan kita, aku tak perduli. Aku hanya ingin kau mengizinkan aku ada disisimu.

Aku tak mampu untuk melepaskanmu kali ini Siwonnie. Aku tak mampu. Hatiku tak akan sanggup menahan rasa pedih ini jika kau pergi lagi. Jadi aku mohon biarkan aku mencintaimu. Biarkan aku mencintaimu selama aku masih bisa.

**End Kyuhyun P.O.V**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Jaejoong P.O.V**

Aku mencintaimu Yunnie. Sangat mencintaimu. Cintaku begitu dalam sampai aku tak sanggup menghadapi semua rasa sakit ketika kau memutuskan untuk berpisah denganku. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti kesalahanku sehingga kau meninggalkan aku. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu.

Berulang kali aku berdoa, berharap kau hanya bergurau denganku. Lalu kau akan menertawakan wajah jelekku karena bersimbah airmata karena kejahilanmu. Tapi itu tak mungkin terjadi. Kau memang pergi dan memilih seseorang yang menurutmu lebih pantas daripada aku.

Apa itu alasanmu pergi dariku? Karena aku bukan dia? Karena aku ternyata bukanlah orang yang kau inginkan? Jika benar, seharusnya kau tidak menemuiku lagi. Seharusnya kau tetap berada disampingnya dan membiarkan aku dengan diriku sendiri. Kehadiranmu saat ini hanya membuka luka lamaku yang aku kira sudah terkubur dalam. Kehadiranmu hanya memberitahuku bahwa kita tak mungkin bersama dan itu menyakitkan Yun. Sakit.

Jadi kumohon Yun, biarkan aku dengan cintaku. Biarkan aku mengenangmu dengan kenangan manis saat kita masih bersama. Itulah yang bisa aku lakukan untuk terus menjaga cintaku untukmu.

**End Jaejoong P.O.V**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Yunho P.O.V**

Aku mencintaimu Boojae. Sangat mencintaimu. Tak ada orang lain dihatiku selain dirimu. Selalu dan selamanya. Aku terlalu bodoh dan egois karena menganggap semua hubungan sama. Aku bodoh karena aku tak bisa mempercayai cintamu, cinta kita, cintaku kepadamu. Semua hubungan bagiku akan berakhir sama seperti hubungan kedua orang tuaku. Padahal seharusnya aku paham, kita tidak akan seperti itu. Kita akan menjaga satu sama lain.

Kenapa otakku baru menyadari hal tersebut ketika kau sudah tak disisiku Jae? Mengapa aku bisa begitu buta dan memilih meninggalkanmu? Jae, kali ini aku hanya bisa berharap pertemuan kita bisa membuka kembali jalan cinta kita. Meskipun itu sulit tapi biarkan aku yang menunggumu, menanti semua janji yang pernah kita ucapkan sampai batas waktu mengakhiri.

Karena Jae, setelah ini, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa melepasmu lagi. Kau segalanya untukku Jae. Hanya ada kau, kau, dan kau.

**End Yunho P.O.V**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Dan tak mungkin bila ku melepasmu _

_Sungguh hati tak mampu_

_Mengertilah cintaku_

_Semestinya tak ada yang memisahkan cinta ini _

_Karena hanya dirimu satu cintaku_

**End**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Another entry to Tribute to Indonesian Songs. Ini entry kesembilan. Ini lanjutan ff oneshot Wonkyu Yunjae saga.

Oke, tanpa banyak bicara lagi, monggo untuk meninggalkan jejak

Enjoy…

Sankyu and Peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	10. Hanya Padamu

**Title : ****Hanya Padamu (Sequel 'Single Happy' dan 'Andai Dia Tahu')  
**

**Pairing : **Wonkyu

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God, Ten 2 Five and their label company

**Inspired :** Hanya Padamu by Ten 2 Five

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Romace, Genderswitch, Sedikit OOC, Drabble (I think)

**Summary**** :** Ketika diriku hanya untukmu dan dirimu hanya untukku. Itulah cinta.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Kyuhyun P.O.V**

Jika dulu aku pernah mengatakan bahwa saat Heechul terlalu berlebihan ketika dia menjadi orang yang sentimental ketika melangsungkan pernikahannya dulu, maka sekarang aku menarik ucapanku tersebut. Kini aku merasakan hal yang sama. Aku tidak bisa menahan airmata haru saat setiap undangan memberikan kata selamat untukku dan juga suamiku, Siwon. Rasa haru karena begitu banyak orang yang memberi perhatian kepadaku dan juga Siwon.

Apa tadi aku menyebut kata suamiku Siwon? Jika ya, memang itulah yang aku katakan. Aku kini resmi menyandang nama belakang Choi. Sudah aku duga nama itu memang terdengar indah di telingaku. Hanya dengan menambahkan huruf i saja, aku bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang aku kira masih terlalu jauh untuk bisa kugapai. Aku tak mengira bahwa datang ke pesta pernikahan Heechul, pesta pernikahan yang tadinya enggan untuk aku datangi jika tidak mengingat Heechul adalah sahabatku, pesta pernikahan yang mempertemukan aku dengan Siwon.

Sampai sekarang pun aku tidak bisa mengerti mengapa _cupid_ dengan seenak perutnya memanah hatiku saat Siwon datang kepadaku. Mengapa harus Siwon, pria terlalu lamban namun baik hati itu, dengan sikap kelewat sopannya terhadap semua orang. Pria yang memang sungguh tampan dari luar namun jika boleh aku bilang aneh di dalam. Pria yang begitu mudah menjerat hati yang aku pikir sekeras baru dan sedingin es ini.

Akan tetapi saat kami mengingat janji, saat dia mengucapkan pidatonya di depan semua undangan yang hadir, aku tahu alasan kenapa aku mencintainya. Setiap hela nafas yang aku hembuskan, aku merasa bahagia karena helaan nafas itu berarti aku masih hidup dan masih bisa bersama dengannya. Masih bisa menatap wajah tampan dan teduhnya. Dia adalah jawaban semua doa yang tidak pernah aku sadari selalu aku panjatkan kepada Tuhan ketika aku menginginkan seseorang untuk mendampingiku.

Aku paham sekarang setelah aku menjadi nyonya Choi, bahwa dengan mengenal Siwon, aku mengenal arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Karena dia, aku mengerti bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Dia yang mengingatkanku bahwa bersamanya aku baru bisa menikmati indahnya dunia. Indahnya bersama dengan seseorang.

Angan-anganku mendapatkan pria sempurna memang tidak tercapai karena tidak ada kata sempurna untuk seseorang di dunia ini. Termasuk suamiku Siwon. Orang boleh mengatakan dia tampan, kaya, baik hati, dari keluarga terpandang. Figur yang sempurna. Tapi Siwon belum sempurna karena kesempurnaannya ada padaku. Cintaku kepadanya dan cintanya kepadaku, itulah yang menurutku sempurna dan sekali lagi hanya Siwon jawabanku untuk mendapatkan cinta seperti itu.

Aku memandang suamiku yang sedang berpelukan dengan sahabatnya yang baru saja tiba dari Afrika Selatan hanya untuk menghadiri pernikahan kami. Aku menatap wajah sumingrah Siwon kala dia berbincang dengan sahabatnya itu.

Senyum Siwon sekarang milikku. Pandangan teduhnya sekarang milikku. Tubuh atletisnya sekarang milikku. Kata manis namun terkadang memalukan aku itu juga sekarang milikku. Semua yang ada didirinya sekarang milikku. Ah, satu lagi yang paling penting. Jiwa, hati dan cintanya hanya milikku. Aku takkan membiarkannya membagi dengan siapa pun juga. Choi Siwon milik Choi Kyuhyun seutuhnya.

Katakan aku posesif karena itulah diriku. Katakan aku egois karena itu sifatku. Tapi aku selalu memastikan apa yang sudah menjadi milikku akan terus menjadi milikku. Karena seluruh jiwa ragaku sudah dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Siwon. Hati dan cinta ini, kasih sayang yang aku tak pernah tahu bisa aku serahkan kepada seorang pria, semuanya milik Siwon. Hanya untuknya. Hanya padanya.

Choi Siwon, suamiku.

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes :** FF singkat untuk menutup rangkaian ff 'Single Happy' dan 'Andai Dia Tahu'. Gomen, jika hasilnya aneh bin ajaib.

Ga mau terlalu banyak cap cip cus, langsung aja amazing readers untuk tinggalkan jejak, jika memang mau… Nao ga pernah maksa kok, tenang aja ^^v

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	11. Tak Sempurna

**Title : ****Tak Sempurna**

**Sequel : 'Cinta Sendiri', 'Tapi Bukan Aku', 'Apalah Arti Menunggu', 'Jangan Pergi', 'Tak Mungkin Kumelepasmu'  
**

**Pairing : **Brothership!Yunwon, a little bit of Wonkyu

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God, Bondan Prakoso & Fade 2 Black and their label company

**Inspired :** Tak Sempurna by Bondan Prakoso & Fade 2 Black

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Genderswitch, Angst, OOC

**Summary**** :** Setiap orang mungkin tak sempurna tapi itulah yang membuat seseorang menjadi lebih indah karena mereka memiliki kekurangan sehingga membuat kesalahan namun akan sangat bermakna jika mereka berusaha memperbaikinya.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Apartemen Siwon**

"Ayo hyung masuk." Sahut Siwon mempersilahkan Yunho untuk memasuki apartemen sederhananya. Apartemen yang sudah dia tinggali sejak dia mampu keluar dari asrama kampus. Apartemen Siwon hanya terdiri dari satu kamar tidur dengan kamar mandi diluar. Satu dapur, satu ruang tamu yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang makan dengan televisi dan pemutar dvd. Apartemennya memang kecil tapi Siwon merapikannya dan menjaganya sehingga terlihat bersih dan nyaman.

Siwon langsung melangkah menuju dapur setelah dia meletakan mantel di gantungan mantel dan tasnya di sofa. Yunho dengan tenang mengikuti Siwon dari belakang. Dia melangkah pelan-pelan sambil melihat sekeliling apartemen kecil Siwon. Dalam hatinya dia miris melihat keadaan Siwon. Yunho berpikir bahwa adiknya tidak seharusnya hidup sederhana seperti ini, tidak dengan status Yunho sebagai CEO dan seorang pebisnis handal dengan kekayaan yang melimpah. Yunho merasa semakin bersalah setelah apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong tadi benar adanya. Siwon memang menderita sejak Yunho memutuskan bantuan finansialnya.

"Hyung, maaf aku hanya bisa menyediakan teh. Aku belum belanja, jadi tidak ada makanan. Jika hyung lapar aku bisa pergi sebentar membelikan makanan walau mungkin tidak seenak makanan yang biasa hyung makan tapi ak…"

"Siwon." Yunho memotong semua ocehan Siwon. Pria berwajah kecil itu tersenyum simpul sambil mengacak surai hitam Siwon dengan sayang.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah makan tadi. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku? Sudah. Aku sudah makan roti isi saat aku bekerja tadi."

"Roti isi? Apa itu cukup?"

"Cukup hyung. Aku makan 2." Jawab Siwon sambil menunjukkan dua jarinya dan tersenyum kepada Yunho. Yunho yang melihat Siwon bersikap seolah tidak pernah ada masalah diantara mereka, merasa sedikit gelisah. Yunho berpikir apakah Siwon benar-benar sudah memaafkannya atau hanya mencoba menghindari penyelesaian permasalahan mereka.

Pikiran ini terus mengganggu Yunho bahkan ketika mereka berpelukan rindu saat mereka bertemu di kampus Siwon. Yunho memang merasakan dari pelukan Siwon, kerinduan yang sangat dalam untuk dirinya. Tapi Yunho masih takut apakah itu hanya perasaan sesaat karena setelah sekian tahun tidak bertemu. Yunho mendesah pelan, meski sulit dan Yunho takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, dia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah dengan Siwon sekarang juga. Untuk itulah dia datang ke Jepang dan jika memungkinkan, Yunho ingin membawa pulang Siwon, kembali tinggal bersamanya. Namun sebelum itu, Yunho ingin tahu kenapa hidup Siwon tidak selayaknya seorang yang memiliki cukup penghasilan. Apakah memang Siwon tidak mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya dia dapatkan dari tempatnya bekerja?

"Siwon-ah."

"Hm?"

"Apa kampusmu tidak bisa membayarmu dengan bayaran yang tinggi?" tanya Yunho hati-hati. Dia tidak mau menyinggung perasaan Siwon.

"Eh? Maksud hyung?" Siwon bertanya balik karena dia sedikit tidak mengerti maksud Yunho menanyakan tentang hal seperti itu kepadanya. Yunho menatap Siwon sekilas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu.

"Gajimu. Apa gajimu terlalu kecil?"

"Oh itu. Gajiku cukup hyung dan jika aku boleh bilang, sedikit lebih besar daripada gaji orang lain dengan profesi yang sama denganku." Ucap Siwon tersenyum bangga. Dalam hati pria berlesung pipi itu, dia memang bangga karena bisa membuktikan kepada Yunho bahwa dia bisa hidup mandiri bahkan melebihi apa yang Siwon sendiri perkirakan. Namun jawaban Siwon tadi justru menambah tanda tanya di benak Yunho. Jika memang seperti itu lalu kenapa hidup Siwon seperti kekurangan seperti ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau tinggal disini?" tanya Yunho lebih mendesak. Yunho tidak mengerti dan tidak akan mau mengerti jika nanti alasan Siwon terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Oh itu…" Siwon menatap Yunho sedikit gugup. Dia mengusap tenguknya sendiri dengan gelisah. Dia bingung bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan alasannya untuk tetap tinggal sederhana seperti sekarang walau pada dasarnya Siwon memang orang yang suka dengan kesederhanaan.

"Kenapa?" desak Yunho terus agar Siwon memberikan alasan yang kuat.

"Ah, aku sedikit malu mengatakannya hyung."

"Kenapa Siwon?"

"Itu… Aku.. Aku sedang menabung hyung, untuk hadiah pernikahanmu nanti. Kau pernah bilang waktu kau masih kuliah dulu bahwa kau ingin pernikahanmu diadakan di pulau tropis. Pulau yang menghampar pasir yang halus dan lautan biru yang bergelung karena ombak. Aku menemukannya hyung."

"Lalu?"

"Itu… Pulau itu ada di Indonesia. Bali. Kawanku pernah kesana dan dia bilang tempatnya sungguh indah. Jadi aku berpikir aku ingin menghadiahkanmu pernikahan disana." Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum malu. Siwon merasa malu karena harus mengatakan apa yang seharusnya menjadi kejutan untuk Yunho. Meski hatinya masih sakit karena harus melepas cintanya kepada kakaknya sendiri, namun Siwon sudah belajar untuk ikhlas. Jika memang Kyuhyun dan Yunho ditakdirkan bersama dan itu membahagiakan mereka berdua maka Siwon akan mendoakan dengan tulus dan ikut berbahagia.

"Ya, meski sekarang mungkin kau tidak perlu bantuanku lagi untuk mewujudkannya, tapi paling tidak aku bisa memberikan sebagai hadiah untuk berbulan madu. Itu pun jika kau bersedia menerimanya, hyung." lanjut Siwon lagi masih sedikit kikuk. Yunho tersenyum lalu kembali mengacak rambut Siwon dengan sayang dan membalas perkataan Siwon.

"Aku pasti mau menerima hadiah apapun darimu Siwonnie. Apapun." Ucap Yunho tulus. Siwon mengangguk dan terus melebarkan senyum manis berlesung pipinya itu. Dia senang karena Yunho bersedia menerima hadiah darinya. Siwon berpikir bahwa Yunho sudah tidak marah lagi kepadanya dan hal itu sangat melegakan hatinya. Siwon merasa meski dia harus kehilangan cinta sejatinya tapi paling tidak dia tidak kehilangan cinta dan kasih sayang dari sang kakak. Tidak lagi.

"Lalu?" Siwon mencoba memulai permbicaraan lagi dengan Yunho karena dia ingin menutupi kekikukannya sekaligus mengenyampingkan perasaan sedihnya jika dia mengingat akan menyerahkan Kyuhyun kepada Yunho. Siwon ingin memusatkan semua perhatiannya hanya untuk kebahagiaan sang kakak. Siwon berpikir bahwa hanya itu cara yang dia bisa lakukan untuk membalas semua jasa Yunho selama ini kepadanya.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Siwon.

"Kapan kau akan menikah dengan…" Siwon berhenti sejenak untuk menguatkan hatinya sebelum kembali berbicara, melanjutkan perkataan yang mengiris hatinya itu.

"Kapan kau akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun?" lanjutnya bertanya meski dengan senyum yang miris. Yunho yang melihat perubahan senyum di wajah adiknya itu, menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangan besarnya yang masih setia berada di kepala Siwon, menepuk kepala itu pelan.

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapa pun dalam waktu dekat ini _bro_."

"Maksud hyung apa?" Yunho hanya menatap sendu wajah tampan Siwon yang semakin terlihat dewasa tanpa langsung menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Sikap diam Yunho inilah yang membuat Siwon menajdi bingung sekaligus cemas. Dalam benaknya apakah kakaknya sedang bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun? Apa itu sebabnya Kyuhyun datang ke Jepang dan seolah-olah ingin menjalin sesuatu dengan dirinya? Apa Kyuhyun sedang mencari pelarian karena memiliki masalah serius dengan Yunho? Apapun alasannya, Siwon tidak mau keduanya menderita karena tidak mampu menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Siwon yakin, ini hanya kesalah pahaman saja. Kakaknya yang memang keras dan Kyuhyun yang terkenal manja. Pasti ini adalah satu dari sekian pertengkaran antar kekasih yang bisa diselesaikan dengan baik jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang mengalah.

"Apa hyung bertengkar dengan Kyunnie? Oh hyung, apapun permasalahan kalian, Kyunnie hanya sedikit emosi. Dia memang manja hyung dan terkadang mau menang sendiri. Tapi Kyunnie tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. Dia hanya terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui kesalahannya." Ujar Siwon mencoba membela Kyuhyun. Siwon melakukan itu karena dia tahu persis bagaimana sikap sahabatnya itu. Siwon menatap Yunho, seakan memohon agar Yunho mau memahami sikap Kyuhyun. Sementara Yunho sendiri, terkekeh melihat kecemasan di wajah adiknya itu. Yunho kembali tersenyum kala dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri betapa perhatian dan pahamnya Siwon terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kau lebih mengenal Kyunnie daripada aku Wonnie. Kau selalu membelanya. Apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun?"

"Itu…" Siwon tergagap mendengar pertanyaan spontan dari Yunho. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa tanpa membuat Yunho sedih atau bahkan membuat Yunho menjadi kesal karena sudah berani menyukai kekasih kakaknya itu. Siwon menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan mata dari Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk mendengar secara langsung isi hati Siwon. Yunho ingin mendengarnya langsung sehingga dia bisa bertindak untuk mengurai semua kekusutan hubungan antara dirinya, Siwon dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Kau menyukainya Siwon?" desak Yunho lagi sambil mengangkat kepala Siwon agar dia memandanga matanya langsung. Siwon mengangkat kepalanya namun dia masih saja tidak mau menatap mata Yunho. Siwon justru berusaha mengelak dan mengalihkan perhatian Yunho dari pertanyaannya tadi.

"Hyung bicara apa… Tentu tidak. Kyunnie itu kekasihmu. Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya." kelit Siwon berbohong. Siwon berharap Yunho tidak tahu jika dia berbohong. Namun, Yunho yang sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan Siwon sebenarnya dari ucapan Kyuhyun dan bahkan dari Jaejoong, tentu saja tidak percaya dengan kebohongan Siwon. Pria berwajah kecil itu terus mendesak agar Siwon mau jujur pada perasaannya sendiri.

"Jujurlah Siwon." Ucap Yunho pelan namun tegas. Siwon pun mendengarkan nada ketegasan dari kakaknya itu akhirnya berani memandang langsung ke mata Yunho meski dia masih diam seribu bahasa. Yunho menghela nafas sebelum mengulang perkataaannya.

"Aku mohon Siwon-ah, sekali ini kau jujurlah kepadaku tentang perasaanmu."

"Aku… aku…" Siwon terkesan ragu untuk menjawab Yunho dan mengakui perasaannya, akan tetapi ketika matanya melihat mata Yunho yang memandangnya lekat, pandangan itu seakan memaksa dirinya untuk berkata hal yang sesungguhnya. Siwon merasa bahwa sudah saatnya kakaknya mengetahui isi hatinya meski Siwon juga merasa bersalah karena sudah memiliki perasaan ini walaupun perasaannya itu lebih dulu dia rasakan sebelum Yunho menjalin kasih dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon menundukkan kepalanya sekali lagi karena dia malu harus mengatakan langsung kepada Yunho.

"Maafkan aku hyung! Aku tidak memiliki maksud apa-apa?! Aku hanya mencintainya saja, tapi aku… aku… Aku tidak akan berbuat apapun. Kau mencintai Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun sama. Aku sudah merelakan perasaanku hyung. Aku hanya ingin kalian bahagia." Ungkap Siwon pada akhirnya. Yunho tersenyum lega mendengar itu. Dia baru saja ingin menanggapi ucapan Siwon tapi sudah langsung dipotong oleh Siwon.

"Siwon…"

"Maafkan aku hyung. Aku memang bukan adik yang baik. Jika kau ingin marah aku bisa mengerti."

"Siwon! Berhenti! Lihat aku." Tegas Yunho kembali mengangkat wajah Siwon akan mau melihatnya. Yunho tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa ketika dia melihat raut wajah penuh ketegangan dan kecemasan dari Siwon.

"Aku pasti pernah melakukan hal yang sangat mulia sampai Tuhan memberikan aku adik yang baik hati seperti dirimu."

"Huh?"

"Siwon, dengarkan hyungmu ini. Disini akulah yang bersalah dan jangan potong ucapanku Wonnie. Biarkan aku selesai bicara." Ujar Yunho lagi setelah dia melihat gelagat Siwon yang ingin menginterupsi ucapannya. Siwon sendiri langsung menutup mulutnya kala dia melihat tatapan penuh peringatan dari Yunho. Terkadang Siwon merasa takut sendiri jika Yunho sudah memberikan tatapan seperti itu kepadanya. Siwon mengangguk pelan, mengisyaratkan kepada Yunho untuk melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat terputus.

"Aku yang bersalah. Aku tidak peka sama sekali dengan perasaanmu terhadap Kyuhyun. Kau sudah mencintainya jauh sebelum aku bukan? Jangan berkilah, aku sudah tahu dari Kyuhyun sendiri."

"Kyuhyun? Maksud hyung Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya?"

"Ya, Kyuhyun. Asal kau tahu Wonnie, kami berdua sudah berpisah. Dia yang memutuskan hubungan kami dan aku menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Bahkan seharusnya kami memang tidak pernah menjalin hubungan sama sekali karena tidak ada cinta di hati kami."

"Tapi bukankah Kyuhyun…"

"Kyuhyun mencintaimu Siwon. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dia menyadari bahwa hatinya selama ini sudah terpaut denganmu, setelah kau memutuskan pergi dari kami." Jelas Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Siwon sebelum sempat diutarakan olehnya. Yunho memandang wajah Siwon lembut, berharap bahwa kali ini Siwon tidak lagi mementingkan orang lain dan lebih fokus pada dirinya sendiri. Yunho ingin agar Siwon bahagia karena itulah yang saat ini menjadi kebahagiaan Yunho. Ya, mungkin setengah kebahagiaan Yunho. Karena saat ini setengah kebahagiaan Yunho yang lain masih jauh dari genggamannya. Jaejoong-nya masih jauh dari genggamannya.

Sementara itu Siwon yang mendengar pengakuan Yunho yang menyatakan bahwa Kyuhyun mencintainya tentu merasa sangat terkejut. Dalam batinnya Siwon mempertanyakan apakah hal ini mungkin terjadi? Apakah cintanya sudah tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi?

_Kyuhyun mencintaiku? Kyuhyun mengatakan kepada Yunho hyung bahwa dia mencintaiku?_ Pertanyaan itu terus yang berulang kali terucap dalam batin Siwon. Dia menatap Yunho sekali lagi, seakan meminta kepastian apakah kakaknya itu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya dan bukan karena berkorban demi dirinya.

Senyuman tulus dari Yunho menjadi jawaban tersendiri untuk Siwon. Matanya berkaca-kaca meski ada setitik binar kebahagiaan terukir di mata hitam Siwon. Yunho pun semakin melebarkan senyumnya ketika dia melihat raut kebahagiaan meski sekarang tertutupi oleh kedua tangan Siwon yang hendak menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah mengeluarkan airmata. Yunho tertawa kecil melihat gelagat malu tapi senang dari Siwon tersebut. Dia kembali mengacak rambut adik tersayangnya itu dengan lembut.

"Sudah saatnya kau bahagia Wonnie. Sudah saatnya." Ucap Yunho masih meletakkan tangannya di kepala Siwon. Siwon hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan.

"Besok temuilah Kyuhyun. Selesaikan masalah kalian dan jujurlah pada perasaan kalian masing-masing." Sahut Yunho menasehati dengan bijak. Yunho sendiri merasa sangat lega dan turut bahagia jika Siwon dan Kyuhyun akhirnya bersama. Yunho merasa sudah sepantasnya keduanya menjalin hubungan dan berbahagia dan pastinya hal tersebut sudah terlaksana seandainya dia tidak menghalangi. Kembali rasa sesak dan bersalah itu muncul lagi, hanya saja Yunho memendamnya, berharap Siwon tidak menyadari kegundahan hatinya.

Yunho terus saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. YUnho terus berpikir seandainya Siwon sudah berbahagia seperti ini sejak awal maka dia tidak perlu pergi darinya dulu. Jika dia sedikit saja peka dengan perasaan adiknya, pasti tidak hanya Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang menikmati kebersamaan hubungan mereka, Yunho pun akan merasa lebih tenang dan juga bisa sedikit gembira dengan kebahagiaan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Dirinya belum bisa berbahagia sepenuhnya karena beban mental yang terus dibawanya sejak perpisahan antara dirinya dan Jaejoong.

Semua itu membuat Yunho merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak yang baik bagi Siwon. Karena itulah, sekarang demi menebus perasaan bersalahnya Yunho akan sepenuh hati dan melakukan apa saja demi Siwon. Meski dia tak sempurna, meski Yunho terkadang selalu saja membuat Siwon bersedih, meski adiknya itu selalu saja yang harus menderita karena setiap tindakannya, namun kali ini Yunho akan berusaha membahagiakan Siwon dengan segala cara. Apapun itu.

**End**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Huehehe… Gomen jika tidak ada wonkyu momentnya. Nao mau meluruskan dulu hubungan kakak-adik yunwon. Akan lebih baik jika mereka berdua sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Btw, jika ada yang tahu lagunya mungkin akan berpikir bahwa lagunya ga cocok. Tapi menurut nao lagunya lebih menceritakan Yunho. Jadi pas buat FF ini, ngena aja di hati dan otak nao.

So, hope amazing readers enjoy this one. Hope you like it also dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yak… d^_^b

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	12. Mengenangmu

**Title : ****Mengenangmu (Sequel 'Anugerah Terindah Yang Pernah Kumiliki')**

**Pairing : **Wonkyu, Siblings!Minsu, a little bit Krisho

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God, Kerispatih and their label company

**Inspired :** Mengenangmu by Kerispatih

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Genderswitch, Character death, A liitle bit angst

**Summary**** :** Biarlah aku menyimpan semua ingatan tentangmu sampai aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu. Akan aku bawa cinta ini sampai kapanpun.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Kyuhyun P.O.V**

Selangkah demi selangkah aku berjalan mendaki menuju ujung bukit kecil ini. Angin semilir yang cukup dingin yang dengan setia membelai rambut panjangku, tidak menyurutkan niatku untuk berjalan menanjak mencapai tujuanku. Hanya sekitar sepuluh menit dari tempat aku memarkirkan mobilku, aku sudah berada di atas bukit yang mengarah kepada sebuah danau buatan yang indah.

Aku berjalan lagi ke satu tempat yang sudah menjadi tujuan utamaku selama lima tahun ini. Begitu sampai, aku langsung memandang ke satu titik dimana satu makam terpampang jelas di depan mataku. Kemudian aku meletakan rangkaian bunga yang sejak tadi ada ditanganku tepat di depan nisan yang bertuliskan nama seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah menjadi pendamping hidupku sampai Tuhan memutuskan bahwa sudah tiba saatnya dia berada disamping-Nya.

_Rest in Peace _

_Choi Siwon_

_Our beloved husband, father, and best friend_

_Your memories will always be in our heart_

"Yeobo. Apa kabar?" tanyaku memasang senyum terindahku dan sambil memposisikan diriku di samping nisan suamiku, Siwon. Aku membelai sayang nisan itu seakan aku membelai rambut suamiku saat dia masih hidup.

Siwon memang telah berpulang ke samping Tuhan setelah dua bulan pasca operasi untuk kanker otaknya. Awalnya Siwon masih baik-baik saja. Dia bahkan masih bersendu gurau dengan kedua anak kami, Minho dan Suho. Dia juga masih sempat menggodaku yang terus marah melihat kedekatan Kris dan Suho.

Dua bulan itu merupakan dua bulan yang paling membahagiakan sekaligus paling menyakitkan karena biarpun Siwon masoh bersama kami tetapi ternyata waktu adalah waktu yang diberikan Tuhan untuk kami bisa melihat dan merasakan kehangatan seorang Choi Siwon.

Masih jelas diingatanku, jeritan kesakitan dari Siwon saat kepalanya mendadak sakit. Tuhan tahu benar benar betapa hatiku hancur melihat suamiku yang terus merintih kesakitan dan akhirnya harus diberikan obat bius agar dia bisa sedikit tenang. Waktu itu aku masih bisa bernafas lega karena tidak perlu lagi mendengar dan menyaksikan kesakitan Siwon.

Namun, rasa lega itu berganti duka ketika pagi harinya aku mencoba membangunkan Siwon, suamiku itu tidak bergeming sama sekali. Panik, ketakutan, cemas, semua mendera hatiku saat aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan denyut nadi, detak jantung dan deru nefasnya. Butuh waktu tiga puluh menit bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa Tuhan lebih menyayangi Siwon dan lebih memilih agar dia berada disisi-Nya daripada Siwon terus menderita di dunia ini.

Kepergian Siwon merupakan pukulan telak bagiku dan kedua buah hatiku. Pria itu adalah segalanya untuk kami dan Tuhan mengambilnya begitu saja. Tak ada kata selamat tinggal, tidak ada wejangan dari Siwon sebelum dia pergi, atau apa saja yang bisa membuatku melepas kepargiannya dengan lapang dada. Apa saja. Tapi tidak, Siwon pergi mendadak di saat aku hanya pulang ke rumah sebentar untuk mengambil pakaian ganti. Dia meninggalkanku, meninggalkan kami semua yang mencintainya.

"Sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja disana? Apa malaikat Tuhan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut? Semoga saja ya sayang. Jika tidak, saat aku menemanimu nanti, aku akan menghajar mereka satu per satu. Kau tenang saja." Candaku sambil tertawa kecil karena membayangkan bagaimana Siwon yang kewalahan menahanku untuk tidak menghajar malaikat-malaikat yang usil kepadanya.

Aku tertawa beberapa saat sampai aku kembali terdiam. Aku masih saja mengusap nisan Siwon mencoba merasakan kehadirannya. Padahal aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Aku tahu, kami sudah berbeda dunia. Dia sudah damai disana. Siwonku sudah tidak kesakitan lagi. Penderitaannya berakhir. Tak ada lagi orang yang akan merendahkan dirinya karena kekurangannya, tidak ada lagi kemoterapi dan obat-obatan yang terlampau keras sampai membuat lambungnya tak kuat. Siwon tak perlu lagi menyembunyikan wajah menahan sakitnya jika sedang bersamuku. Dia benar-benar sudah terlepas dari itu semua. Dia sudah bebas.

Tapi, sialan! Kenapa sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa melepaskan dirimu sayang. Kenapa kau selalu saja terbayang dibenakku. Aku benar-benar bukan apa-apa tanpamu. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar rasa kehilangan ini, rasa pedih ini, sirna dalam hatiku.

Airmataku tak pernah habis jika aku mengingat semua hal tentang Siwon. Setelah lima tahun atau bahkan berpuluh-puluh tahun setelahnya, hanya Siwon yang akan selalu mengisi relung hatiku. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan tempatnya. Dan airmata ini menjadi saksi bahwa aku tak mungkin bisa jika dia tidak ada.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan Tuhan? Aku ingin sekali merelakan dirinya untuk pergi karena aku tahu itulah yang terbaik untuk Siwon. Tapi rasanya sakit, sakit sampai aku tak bisa bertahan lagi.

Aku mengambil nafas panjang lalu memenjamkan mataku yang sudah basah sejak tadi karena airmata. Selalu seperti ini. Selalu saja seperti ini jika aku berziarah ke makam Siwon pada ulang tahunnya. Ketegaranku yang aku tunjukkan saat didepan orang lain akan luluh begitu aku di dekat makamnya. Aku memang masih belum bisa melepasnya tapi demi Siwon, demi dirinya aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa merelakannya meski itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

Aku kembali membuka mataku lalu menatap nisan Siwon sebelum berdiri. Aku mengusap kedua pipiku lalu kembali mencoba memberikan Siwon senyum terbaikku meski dia tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

"Yeobo, sayangku, kuda gagahku, apa kau merindukanku seperti aku merindukanmu? Aku harap begitu. Tidak ada satu hari pun aku tak merindukanmu Siwonnie." Ucapku sedikit terisak.

"Siwonnie… Tunggu aku ya sayang. Tunggu aku sampai aku bisa bersamamu lagi. Maafkan aku jika kau menunggu terlalu lama, tapi aku mohon kau jangan bosan ya." Lanjutku lagi. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan agar airmataku tak kembali keluar. Meski Siwon tidak dapat melihatku seperti ini tapi aku masih ingat, dia sangat membenci wajah sedihku apalagi jika aku sampai menangis.

Siwon, mungkin aku akan kesulitan untuk merelakan kepergianmu tapi aku yakin aku bisa untuk terus mengenangmu dalam hatiku. Mengenangmu sampai ajal menjemputku. Jika saat itu tiba, kita akan mengulang lagi kisah cinta kita karena satu-satunya yang tidak berubah dari hidupku dan juga diriku adalah perasaan cintaku kepadamu. Hanya kau sayang. Hanya kau.

"Aku mencintaimu Siwonnie. Selalu dan selamanya." Dengan ucapan terakhir itu, aku berbalik dan meninggalkan makam Siwon. Tahun depan aku pasti ke tempat ini lagi dan mungkin aku akan mengulangi hal yang sama. Bersedih, merutuki takdir yang memisahkan aku dan Siwon, menangis, lalu kembali tegar untuk menghadapi hidup. Ya, selalu sama. Seperti rasa cintaku kepadanya.

Aku terus melangkah sampai aku merasakan angin lembut yang membelai pipiku. Aku sedikit merasa aneh karena angin itu sangat hangat. Seperti kehangatan seseorang.

"Siwonnie?"

_Aku juga mencintaimu baby Kyu. Selalu dan selamanya. Ingatlah itu._

**End**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Ini sequel dari Anugerah Terindah Yang Pernah Kumiliki ya. Semoga tidak terlalu gaje. Mian kalo kurang pas. Moga suka..

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	13. Ini Gila Ini Cinta

**Title : ****Ini Gila Ini Cinta**

**Pairing : **Wonkyu, a little bit Homin

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, BL, M (Maybe mature)

**Summary**** :** Ini memang gila tapi inilah cinta. Tak ada logika tapi inilah cinta.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Kyuhyun P.O.V**

Orang mungkin akan menyebutku gila atau bodoh karena pilihanku yang bagi sebagian orang tidak seharusnya terjadi. Namun aku memang gila. Aku memang bodoh. Namun aku tidak perduli. Hanya satu yang aku perdulikan, dia selalu ada disampingku. Dia yang mencintaiku dan aku yang mencintainya.

Kisahku dimulai ketika aku bersama beberapa teman sekelasku pergi ke _game center_ yang baru di buka dan terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah kami. Kami kesana karena penasaran dengan permainan apa saja yang ada dan juga karena kami bosan dengan _game center_ yang lama. Kami semua sepakat untuk berjalan kaki saja daripada memakai mobil yang sudah siap mengantar kami kemana saja.

Saat kami hampir sampai ke _game center_ tersebut, salah satu temanku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga mereka berdua terjatuh. Ya, sebenarnya salah temanku juga yang berjalan mundur sambil bercanda dengan kami sehingga tidak melihat orang tersebut, namun reaksi orang itu juga terlalu berlebihan menurutku.

Saat mereka berdua sama-sama berdiri, orang itu langsung bergerak menuju temanku dan tiba-tiba saja menarik kerah seragamnya dengan erat hingga temanku kesulitan bernafas. Teman-temanku yang lain tidak ada yang berani menolongnya karena takut dengan orang tersebut dan juga teman-teman dibelakangnya. Wajar saja jika teman-temanku takut karena sekumpulan orang itu terlihat seperti anak berandalan yang suka mencari masalah.

Dengan tampilan seragam sekolah mereka yang berantakan, anting dan kalung rantai, rambut yang di cat dan juga di tata sedemikian rupa sehingga menimbulkan kesan _bad boy_, serta postur tubuh mereka yang tinggi, kekar dan raut wajah mereka yang dingin dan bisa dibilang beringas.

Padahal rata-rata wajah mereka cukup tampan, terlebih lagi seseorang yang berada di samping si penyerang temanku. Dengan rambut merah bata di tata spike namun masih terlihat bagus, tubuh tinggi nan tegapnya, serta wajah tampan di hiasi alis tebal, hidung yang mancung, bibir tipis, dan mata hitam yang menatap tajam ke arahku dan teman-temanku, mampu membuatku menarik nafas dan merasakan debaran jantung yang berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Aku bisa merasakan panas di wajahku dan aku bisa tahu persis bahwa wajahku memerah karena dalam sedetik dia benar-benar hanya memandangku saja. Aku tidak percaya dengan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, namun sepertinya aku terpaksa harus membuang pemikiranku itu jauh-jauh karena aku baru saja jatuh cinta kepada pemuda berandalan yang sorot matanya mampu membuatku meleleh.

Aku masih ingat waktu itu bagaimana kami menyelesaikan masalah dengan para pemuda berandalan itu. Cara gila yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh logikaku sendiri. Kami menyelesaikan perseturuan kami sebelum pemuda itu dan teman-temannya menghabisi aku dan teman-temanku dengan cara menyerahkan aku sebagai pembantu atau lebih tepatnya budak si pemuda yang terus menatapku intens itu selama satu bulan.

Awalnya semua temanku menentang cara itu, tapi melihat bagaimana seram dan menakutkannya kawanan pelajar berandalan itu dan bagaimana mereka juga terlihat mampu untuk membuat seseorang babak belur atau bahkan sampai membunuh, teman-temanku dengan berat hati menyetujui keinginan sang pemuda yang aku ketahui namanya adalah Choi Siwon.

Sebenarnya saat itu aku juga takut dengan permintaannya, hanya saja ternyata rasa penasaran dan perasaan cinta tiba-tibaku kepadanya lebih kuat sehingga aku pun menerima keinginannya. Aku juga menjadi sedikit lebih tenang karena temanku yang menabrak kelompok mereka tadi, Shim Changmin, ikut juga sebagai sandera kelompok mereka. Changmin merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat aku terjebak dalam situasi gila itu. Hal itu dan juga karena teman Siwon yang akan memukul Changmin ikut-ikutan memintanya sebagai pembantunya selama satu bulan.

Mungkin awal pertemuan kami terasa aneh, ganjil, dan tidak semestinya. Tapi itulah yang menjadi awal dari hubungan yang rumit namun selalu aku pegang sampai sekarang.

**End Kyuhyun P.O.V**

Sesosok tubuh menggeliat kecil di balik selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Tubuh putih yang tidak sepenuhnya putih itu karena begitu banyaknya bercak merah di sekitar leher, dada, dan perutnya, perlahan tapi pasti mulai bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Pemilik tubuh itu terhenti sesaat dari gerakannya karena merasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia mulai menyamankan dirinya sendiri sampai bisa bersandar di sandaran ranjang tempat berbagi kehangatan dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang sekarang ikut terbangun karena pergerakkannya.

"Pagi." Sapanya lembut kepada orang yang sudah membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya itu sakit. Sakit yang akan terus dia rasakan dan inginkan karena itu adalah bukti bahwa dirinya dan orang tersebut menyatu bukan hanya dari hati tapi juga melalui tubuh mereka. Sakit itu penanda bahwa kehidupannya nyata dan bukan khayalan semu belaka.

Orang itu membuka matanya perlahan lalu menatap wajah pemuda manis yang menjadi miliknya itu. Senyum, ah mungkin lebih tepat seringai tipis, menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dengan gerakan hati-hati, orang tersebut menghampiri sang pemuda manis kemudian memeluk pinggangnya. Orang tersebut mencium perut sang pemuda manis berkali-kali sampai terhenti dengan sendirinya karena orang tersebut merasakan belaian lembut di rambutnya.

"Hentikan. Ciumanmu membuatku geli." Gerutu pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, meski ada senyum tipis tersungging dari bibirnya yang menggoda itu. Orang yang terus menciumi perut Kyuhyun yang ternyata adalah Choi Siwon bukannya menghentikan aksinya tapi justru semakin membabi buta menggerakan bibirnya dari perut sampai ke dada Kyuhyun, leher jenjangnya dan akhirnya sampai ke tujuan yang diinginkan pemuda berlesung pipi itu yaitu bibir sintal Kyuhyun.

Siwon mencium lembut bibir kekasihnya itu walau lambat laun, ciuman Siwon semakin menuntut. Siwon mengulum bibir Kyuhyun sambil sesekali menjilat bibir itu agar mau terbuka sehingga Siwon bisa menikmati manisnya ciuman panas bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengalah dengan desakan Siwon lalu membuka mulutnya. Dia membalas ciuman Siwon dengan segala kemampuan yang dia miliki.

Terus dan terus mereka saling bertukar saliva sampai paru-paru keduanya tidak sanggup lagi untuk melanjutkan keinginan Siwon dan Kyuhyun untuk terus berciuman. Mereka pun mau tidak mau melepaskan bibir pasangan masing-masing. Siwon pun akhirnya ikut bersandar di sandaran ranjang kemudian menarik tubuh Kyuhyun ke arahnya. Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun menyamankan posisinya dan meletakan kepalanya di dada Siwon.

"Masih mengeluh tentang ciumanku sayang? Aku heran mengapa kau masih saja bertingkah seakan kau tidak suka aku cium. Padahal semalam kau terus memintaku memberikan ciuman seperti tadi." goda Siwon

"Jangan ingatkan aku lagi Choi Siwon bodoh!" pekik Kyuhyun membalas godaan Siwon sembari memberikan hukuman kecil berupa cubitan kecil di pinggang Siwon. Siwon melepas pelukannya sambil meringis kesakitan walau terdengar tawa kecil darinya. Merasa Kyuhyun takkan mencubitnya lagi, Siwon kembali membawa tubuh kekasihnya itu ke dalam dekapannya dan memberikan pucuk kepada Kyuhyun sebuah kecupan singkat.

"Kau masih malu baby Kyu?! Untuk apa malu? Kita sudah sering melakukannya."

"Dasar mesum!"

"Hanya untukmu."

"Ya, hanya untukku. Jika kau mesum kepada orang lain, akan aku kebiri kau." Ancam Kyuhyun langsung. Siwon merasa sedikit takut dengan ancaman Kyuhyun walaupun dia tidak melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memang saat ini sungguh menyeramkan. Siwon mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun kemudian mencium lagi bibir Kyuhyun meski hanya kecupan kecil untuk menenangkan sang kekasih tercinta.

"Tenang saja sayang, aku masih mencintai 'adik kecil'ku." Kyuhyun menyentil hidung Siwon lalu kembali ke posisi awalnya sebelum Siwon mengangkat dagunya.

"Omong-omong, apa Changmin masuk kelas kemarin?" tanya Siwon mengungkit sahabat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika Siwon menanyakan tentang Changmin.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya soal Changmin?!" tanya Kyuhyun curiga. Siwon menangkap nada tidak suka dari Kyuhyun. Dia menyeringai sebelum menggoda Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon seakan tidak pernah puas untuk menggoda kekasihnya yang cantik dan manis itu.

"Kau cemburu baby? Changmin memang manis sih dan dia…" belum sempat Siwon melanjutkan ucapannya, bibirnya sudah terlebih dulu disambar oleh bibir Kyuhyun, berhasil membuat berandalan tampan itu terdiam.

"Kau itu milikku Choi Siwon! Ingat itu!" seru Kyuhyun mengingatkan Siwon. Seringai di wajah tampan itu semakin lebar kala Kyuhyun bersikap posesif seperti tadi.

"Ya, ya baby. Aku milikmu sama seperti kau adalah milikku." Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. Puas dengan jawaban Siwon. Dia lalu kembali membelakangi Siwon dan mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

"Lalu kenapa kau menanyakan soal Changmin?"

"Tidak ada yang penting baby. Hanya aku ingin tahu apakah benar dia masuk atau tidak kemarin." Jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun memutar lehernya sedikit untuk menatap Siwon.

"Changminnie memang tidak masuk sejak dua hari yang lalu. Memangnya Min kenapa Wonnie? Kau tahu alasannya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi bingung. Siwon mencubit hidung Kyuhyun lalu menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya kemudian membuat tanda 'V'

"Dua kata baby. Jung Yunho." jawab Siwon lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit menaik-naikan kedua alisnya.

"Cih, seharusnya aku tahu." cibir Kyuhyun sambil memposisikan lehernya ke posisi awal dan memutar matanya malas.

Setelah berkata demikian, Kyuhyun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang kekasih, menggelitikinya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan tipis dari ujung jarinya ke permukaan dada dan perut berbentuk Siwon. Sentuhan itu tentu membuat sesuatu yang berada di bagian selatan tubuh tegap dan kekar itu mulai menegang, namun Siwon mencoba mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak menajdi buas seperti tadi malam. Dia tahu kekasih manisnya itu sudah cukup lelah karena ulah gilanya semalam saat mereka memadu kasih.

Cinta mereka memang bersemi dengan cara gila. Namun memang cara itu yang cocok untuk menyatukan seorang berandalan nomor satu dengan seorang siswa genius yang hidupnya terkungkung oleh peraturan dan hidup kaum borjuis.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa peristiwa yang membawanya menjadi seorang pembantu Siwon akan berbuah manis seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan sepenuhnya menjadi milik Siwon dengan status kekasihnya.

Meski hubungan mereka ditentang kedua orang tua Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tak perduli. Baginya hanya Siwon yang mampu membuatnya merasakan cinta yang tak pernah orang lain rasakan. Hanya Siwon yang bisa membuka kunci gembok yang memenjarakan hatinya lalu mencurinya begitu saja hanya dengan satu tatapan mata. Hanya Siwon yang mempu membuatnya menjadi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya.

Kyuhyun tak bisa menemukan penjelasan yang logis untuk semua hal yang terjadi kepadanya. Bagi Kyuhyun, cintanya memang gila karena pasangannya adalah berandalan kelas kakap meski kekasihnya itu masih berstatus sebagai siswa SMU. Cinta gila karena dia berani menentang semua orang yang berkata bahwa Siwon akan berpengaruh buruk untuknya. Namun karena cinta gilanya, Kyuhyun menemukan belahan jiwanya.

Ya, dia memang gila. Gila karena cinta.

**End**

**n4oK0's notes :** Huwa! Apa ini?! Gomen nee amazing readers… Ga tau apa yang terjadi dengan otak nao, tapi ini yang keluar ketika nao denger lagu AgMon yang 'Ini Gila Ini Cinta'.

Daripada nao yang gila, ya nao tuangkan aja jadi ff. Gpp yak _

Anyway, ini entry yang nao sendiri lupa berapa untuk Tributte to Indonesian Songs. Hope you like it and please leave something.

Seperti biasa, sorry for typos and cerita yang gaje.

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


End file.
